Warcraft IV - Chpt 2 : Retribution for Honorary Sacrifices (Night Elf)
by Moraelas
Summary: It pisses me off that I could not type the whole title of this story properly due to title space limitation in this site. Regardless, this is last major campaign for the chapter 2 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction story, NIGHT ELF CAMPAIGN. This story ends Chapter 2. This story is simultaneous to the Horde Campaign. Like the previous stories, it is written in a narrative situational way.
1. Night Elf Campaign - PART I

Several months have passed since the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind have returned to their homeland of Ashenvale Forest from the distant eastern lands of Lordaeron. Malfurion and his druids have watched the recovery of the World Tree as well as to heal the whole forests of Ashenvale and Felwood. Tyrande then continue leading the Sentinels to ensure the security of their homeland from the remnants of the Legion, Scourge as well as the other corrupted evil creatures that still lurks within the dark forests. Peace had been brought back within Ashenvale due to the efforts of the druids and the Sentinels. However; much of the forests remain tainted by the foul corrupting energies of the demons and undead. Malfurion and Tyrande aim to cleanse out their ancient forested lands from all that is left of the Legion and the Scourge.

It was only a regular day when Priestess Tyrande was just visiting the local night elven village of Astranaar until suddenly; a group of demons appeared out of nowhere and attacked Astranaar. The night elven villagers had been surprised by the sudden assault of the demons. The group is composed of satyrs, felguards, and fel beasts. Tyrande then quickly rallied all of the night elven warriors within the city and lead the defense of Astranaar. The Priestess marshaled all of the archers and huntresses in the village to perform an aggressive counterattack against the demonic invaders. The battle has been commenced as the forces of the Sentinels led by Priestess Tyrande fight against the remnant forces of the Burning Legion. With the veteran skills of the Priestess upon her bow; Tyrande shot out her deadly arrows with such high precision and accuracy against the demon attackers. Under the leadership of the Priestess; the night elven archers and huntresses fought valiantly against the demonic invaders. One by one; the group of demons has fallen to the might of the Sentinels. Eventually; the demonic group of satyrs, felguards and fel beasts has all been defeated as the night elven warriors led by Tyrande have successfully defended the village.

After defeating the group of demons; the Priestess ensured the safety and security of the village. From the observation of the Night Elven Sentinels; the demons had come from the far south. The Priestess then musters her own army of archers and huntresses to track down the hideout of the demons in the southern borders of Ashenvale. Tyrande instructs her warrior sisters and told them that they must hunt down and destroy the base of the demons immediately before it causes any more harm. After a little while of preparation; the army of Sentinels led by Tyrande has set out to look for the hideout base of the demons while leaving a cadre of warriors within Astranaar to serve as the defenders of the village in case of any more attacks. Tyrande and her army marched upon the southern route wary of the unseen dangers lurking around the dark forests. Along their way; they found some scattered dead bodies of demons and night elven warriors upon the ground as they continue to head on to the south. Tyrande stated upon her warriors that they must be getting close as she could feel the evil presence of demons getting stronger. All of a sudden; they stumbled upon a battleground between satyrs and felguards against some night elven archers and huntresses. Tyrande then quickly led her army to help out their fellow sisters against the demons.

The Sentinels joined the battle as they fought against the group of demons that were battling the other group of night elven warriors. The battle did not last long as the satyrs and felguards have quickly been defeated by the army of Sentinels. Tyrande greeted her own sisters and asked them about the hideout of the demons. One of the huntresses named Jalin reported that the hideout of the demons is located to the southwest not far from where they stand. The demonic stronghold is called as the Fire Scar Shrine which is ruled by a dreadlord known as Gorgannon. Jalin added that they have come from the high village encampment of Stardust Spire to assault the demonic stronghold of Gorgannon but they have been completely outnumbered by the demonic forces in Fire Scar Shrine. The huntress finally stated that the demons have captured some of her warriors and imprisoned them all in their foul hideout as she, along with her remaining group, had barely escaped from the clutches of the demons. Tyrande promised to Jalin and the other night elves of Stardust Spire that they shall find their other sisters and deal with the demons in Fire Scar Shrine.

The Sentinels from Stardust Spire have joined the army of Tyrande as they all now head on to the foul evil stronghold of Gorgannon. Not long after; the Sentinel army had finally reached the Fire Scar Shrine. Tyrande could feel the strong dark demonic aura surrounding the evil corrupted area. However; the Priestess and her warriors showed no fear as they immediately venture within the area to find the stronghold of the demons. Tyrande then noted to her warriors that they have defeated the Burning Legion in its full might many times before and that these wretched demonic remnant forces should soon be cleansed from their homeland. Soon after; the Sentinel army had finally reached the base camp of demons in Fire Scar Shrine and within the encampment stands the groups of demons along with their leader, Gorgannon. The huntress Jalin then points out to the Priestess the captive night elves inside the prison cells within the demonic base. Tyrande told Jalin that their sisters shall be freed and that all these demons shall taste the wrath of the goddess. Right then; Tyrande led her army of Sentinels to attack the demon base camp of Fire Scar Shrine.

The war battle has commenced as the Sentinels battle against the remnant forces of the Legion. The numerous archers and huntresses of the Sentinels clashes against the groups of satyrs, fel beasts and felguards. Gorgannon immediately joined the battle as he loudly stated upon the night elves that the will of the Legion shall never be undone and that he shall carry on the reign of terror that was started by his lords. Tyrande replied to the dreadlord that all of the demon masters of the Legion had already been defeated. The Priestess made a clear point that she and the rest of the Sentinels shall now finish the rest of that remains of the Legion in Ashenvale. The dreadlord Gorgannon fought alongside his demonic warriors as he unleashes his own Carrion Swarm wave spells upon the enemy night elf warriors. Gorgannon also casted his powerful Sleep spells upon some of the night elf Sentinels. On the other hand; Tyrande leads her warriors to fight valiantly upon the fierce war battle against the demons. The Priestess used her magical Searing Arrows upon any foe that she aims her bow onto which inflicts more harm upon her targets. While the magical Trueshot Aura of the Priestess of the Moon boosts up the shooting attack powers of the range night elven warriors; the dark Vampiric Aura of the dreadlord enables his melee demon minions to magically steal some life essence with every strike they made against their enemies.

Gorgannon and his demonic minions are putting up a good fight against the Sentinels. However; the army of Tyrande outnumbers the demonic warriors of Fire Scar Shrine. At the war battle; the Priestess turns her attention to the dreadlord. Tyrande targets her bow upon Gorgannon with such high precision and accuracy as she shoots her Searing Arrow upon the dreadlord. Gorgannon felt such pain as the three of the Flaming Arrows have pierced his left shoulder, his right wing and his lower abdomen. The dreadlord pulled the arrows out of his body and angrily charged against the Priestess. However; Jalin and some other huntresses blocked off the way of the dreadlord and prevent him from reaching the Priestess. Jalin and the other huntresses attacked the dreadlord as Tyrande continuously fired away her Searing Arrows upon Gorgannon. The vicious war battle of the Sentinels and the demons in Fire Scar Shrine continues on. Gorgannon had already received much beating from the Priestess and her huntresses as the furious dreadlord casted his Sleep spell upon Jalin and unleashed his powerful wave of Carrion Swarm which killed the other huntresses. The dreadlord then approached the Priestess of the Moon who is still shooting flaming arrows at him. Gorgannon had assaulted Tyrande with his vicious sharp claws upon close combat quarters.

As the war battle continues for a little while more; many of the demonic warriors have already been killed while only few had fallen from the army of the Sentinels. The remnant forces of the Legion in Fire Scar Shrine is about to be defeated at last. Gorgannon had been greatly weakened and injured due to the intense fighting against Tyrande and her warriors. The awoken Jalin and the other huntresses turned their attention to the dreadlord that was attacking Tyrande. Some of the night elven archers then also focused their shots against the dreadlord. Gorgannon decided to escape from the battlefield as he is about to be killed by the Priestess and her night elf warriors. Right then; Tyrande shoots out a last Searing Arrow upon Gorgannon which directly pierced the chest of the dreadlord. The body of Gorgannon then vanished as tiny group of bats had flown out of the shattered remains of his armor. The demonic essence of the dreadlord had been completely destroyed. At last; Gorgannon had been slain as the Priestess led her troops to slaughter the last of the minions of the dreadlord as well as to raze the demonic stronghold of Fire Scar Shrine.

The Priestess and her warriors slew every single demonic warrior within the base and destroyed the building structures of the encampment. After a little while; the entire stronghold of Fire Scar Shrine had been totally decimated. The captive night elves from Stardust Spire have finally been rescued by Jalin and the other Sentinels. After freeing the captive warriors of Jalin; the Priestess then noticed of two more unopened prison cells within the compounds of Fire Scar Shrine to the south just beyond the shattered demonic base camp. Tyrande then took a closer look upon the cells as she noticed that these two separate prison cells are more heavily sealed compared to the other prison cells. The Priestess asked Jalin if all of the captive warriors from Stardust Spire have already been freed. Jalin answered and confirmed that all of the imprisoned warriors from her group that came from Stardust Spire have already been rescued. Hearing the reply of Jalin; the Priestess begins to wonder if who could be inside of these two cells and why the prison cells are such heavily sealed compare to the others. Jalin replied that whoever is inside of those heavily locked cells are creatures that are probably greatly hated or maybe even feared by the demons.

Tyrande then asked her sister warriors if they could destroy the cells and free whoever is inside of those prison chambers. Jalin immediately worried of the possibility that the creatures inside of the cells are hostile. The Priestess told her that they should not worry about hostile creatures as they are huge in numbers and that they have already defeated such stronger and more powerful foes before. Right then; the army of Sentinels attacked the gates of the prison cells and shattered prison chambers into bits. Onto to their surprise; they found two unconscious night elves within the prison cells. However; the two unconscious night elves are no ordinary Sentinels or druids. The two unconscious night elves are actually demon hunters, one male and the other is a female. Tyrande and the rest of the Sentinel army were all shocked of what they have seen. Jalin stated that she was right about thinking that the creatures were indeed greatly despised and feared by the demons. Jalin told Tyrande that they should all get moving as they would not want to be near these demon hunters once they are awaken. However; Tyrande opposed the statement of Jalin.

The Priestess has observed that the two demon hunters appeared to have fought hard against the demons as the demon hunters are totally weak and have become unconscious due to the grievous wounds in their bodies. Tyrande stated that as the High Priestess of Elune; it is her sworn duty to not only watch over the sanctity of their beloved homeland but also to look out for all its denizens. Tyrande then explained that for over ten thousand years; Elune has assigned her the power and duty to watch over their people as well as even the wild peaceful creatures upon their lands. The Priestess then tells all of her sisters that these demon hunters are still of their own kin and that they deserved to be treated fairly with respect as anyone else from their own race. Right then; the Priestess told two of her huntresses to mount the demon hunters at the back of each of their nightsabers as they plan to go to the village encampment of Forest Song and heal the demon hunters as well as to asked them of where they have come from. The Priestess also intends to tell Malfurion, who is currently located on Forest Song, of everything that has happened. Tyrande, along with some of her warriors, head on to Forest Song bringing along the unconscious demon hunters with them while Jalin and the others decided to return to Stardust Spire and to Astranaar.

A few hours later; Tyrande and her companions have finally reached the town encampment of Forest Song. The Sentinels placed the unconscious demon hunters within the local town inn. The Priestess also prepared some food from that had been blessed from the waters of the moon wells within Forest Song. Tyrande then asked the other night elves within the town of the location of Malfurion. One of the night elf druids then told the Priestess that Shan'do Stormrage is currently away on an errand to the sacred Moonglade isle but would soon return shortly. All of a sudden; Shandris Feathermoon, Tyrande's second in command of the Sentinels, has arrived at the village as she had come from the town base camp of Silverwind. Tyrande warmly greets Shandris as the Priestess asked her right hand of what brings her to Forest Song. Shandris then greets back at the Priestess as she then asked Tyrande about what happened in the Fire Scar Shrine. Tyrande replied that there is nothing to worry now about as she and her warriors have already destroyed the main base camp of the demons of Fire Scar Shrine and also rescued their captive Sentinel sisters within it. Shandris had been relieved and was gladdened by the great news of Tyrande.


	2. Night Elf Campaign - PART II

Shandris thanked Elune for granting the strength to Tyrande and the other warriors for achieving the victory against the remnant forces of the Legion. The Priestess then explained that they were able to rescue somebody else other than the imprisoned Sentinels. Shandris wondered of who are the others that the Priestess could be talking about. Tyrande then brought Shandris into the town inn of Forest Song. Upon entering the inn; Shandris could not believe her eyes upon seeing the two sleeping demon hunters. The Priestess then explained that she had also found these demon hunters imprisoned by the demons in Fire Scar Shrine and decided to free them bring as well as to them here in Forest Song. Shandris questioned the Priestess of why would she willingly help such dangerous folks. Tyrande turned to Shandris and told her directly that these demon hunters have fought against the demons as well and that they deserve to be treated fairly. However; the Night Ranger reasoned out to the Priestess that the demon hunters possessed such powerful dark powers and are too dangerous. Tyrande replied that these demon hunters are still part of the night elven society and should be treated with respect especially upon their efforts against the demons.

Shandris is fully aware about the noble roles of demon hunters when it comes to battling the evil forces of the Legion. However; Shandris told Tyrande that the demon hunters cannot be fully trusted just like their leader. The Priestess had suddenly paused at the last statement of Shandris. Tyrande made her reply that Illidan Stormrage, the leader of demon hunters, is still the brother of her beloved one, Malfurion Stormrage. The Priestess remembers that it was Illidan himself who risked his own life just to save her out from the heart of the undead lands in Lordaeron. Tyrande continued that after Illidan had saved her; she directly witnessed with her very own eyes of how Illidan willingly ended his strife with Malfurion and committed peace with him. The Priestess stated that it was one of the noblest acts that she had seen in Illidan. Tyrande says she does not regret upon freeing Illidan from the barrow prison just as she does not also regret upon helping out these other two demon hunter followers of Illidan. Shandris then curiously asked Tyrande of where Illidan has gone to. The Priestess answered that she does not know of where is Illidan now but she does know that Illidan has a mission of defeating the forces of the Undead Scourge ruled by the Lich King which were all just been created by the same demons of the Burning Legion.

Tyrande noted upon Shandris that Illidan is doing his role as a demon hunter upon fighting the vile dead who are all just the same evil as their demon creators. The Priestess believes that these other two demon hunters that she had found Fire Scar Shrine were also just doing the same thing against the remnant forces of the Legion. Tyrande knows that just like Illidan; the other demon hunters are shunned and are not be trusted by many but the Priestess shows her own respect for them as some of the mightiest warriors within their race as Night Elves. Tyrande understands the distrust that is felt by Shandris, Jalin, as well as the most of the Night Elves within their society towards the demon hunters. However; it is the sworn duty and willing responsibility of Tyrande as the High Priestess of Elune to the watch over the sanctity of what is left of their homeland as well as to look out for all of her own people which includes even the demon hunters of her own kind. The Priestess is convinced upon showing hospitality for the two unknown demon hunters as well as treating them with respect and compassion, no matter what others may think about it.

The Priestess used her moon blessed healing powers upon the demon hunters. Tyrande instantly healed the grievous wounds and injuries of the unconscious demon hunters with her own healing powers derived from the pure light essence of Elune. Right then; the female demon hunter had been awakened from unconsciousness as she had slowly got up to her feet and looked around her surroundings. The demon huntress had been confused as she does not know where she is right now and could not recall of how she got in here in the first place. However; the demon huntress then immediately saw the other demon hunter that was still unconscious within the bed as she went on to check on him. Suddenly; a light gentle female voice spoke from behind of the demon huntress and told her that the other demon hunter shall soon wake up as well for he had already been healed from his grievous wounds just as what has also been done to her. The demon huntress looked upon her body and noticed that all of her wounds and injuries had all been healed. The demon huntress turned her attention from where the voice had come from as she had been surprised to see Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind herself, along with Shandris Feathermoon.

The demon huntress could not speak at all as she could not believe to see Priestess Tyrande right in front of her. Tyrande warmly welcomes the demon huntress to the inn of the village base camp of Forest Song. The Priestess told the demon huntress that they have found her, along with the other demon hunter, unconscious and heavily wounded upon the prison cells of demons in Fire Scar Shrine. The demon huntress recalls of her battle against the demons of Fire Scar Shrine. The demon huntress suddenly spoke upon the Priestess and asked of what happened to the demons in Fire Scar Shrine. Tyrande replied that there is nothing to worry about Fire Scar Shrine now for she and the Sentinels have already destroyed the demons and their hideout encampment within it. Tyrande explained to the demon huntress that they have brought her, along with the other demon hunter, to this inn in Forest Song. The demon huntress could only give her deepest, humblest and most sincere words of gratitude to the Priestess and her Sentinels for saving her, and the other demon hunter out from the demonic prison clutches of Fire Scar Shrine as well as for showing hospitality upon them by completely healing them and properly letting them within Forest Song.

Tyrande asked the demon huntress of who she is, as well as the other demon hunter, and how did they ended up in the demonic prison cells of Fire Scar Shrine. The demon huntress paused and went into a deep thinking for a few moments before speaking up once more. The demon huntress then reveals her name as Alandien as she also introduces the other unconscious demon hunter as Altruis. Alandien explained that she and Altruis had come from a very faraway place with an aim to reach Priestess Tyrande herself and the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. The Priestess warmly welcomes both Alandien and Altruis for their arrival in here. Tyrande stated upon the demon huntress that fate is with them as it would seemed that the Priestess and the Sentinels were meant to save Alandien and Altruis out from the demonic prison cells. Shandris, who continuous to listen and remain silent, had been fascinated by the conversation between Tyrande and Alandien. It goes to show that Elune granted the way for the demon hunters to successfully reach Tyrande as their present meeting is of no coincidence. The Priestess then asked Alandien of where she and Altruis have come from and also of what was so urgent upon seeking her and Malfurion.

Right then; a deep male voice sounded from behind of the demon huntress and told the Priestess that he and Alandien are elite lieutenants of Illidan Stormrage. Tyrande, Alandien and Shandris direct their attention to where the voice had come from as they were surprised to see that Altruis had finally waked up. Like Alandien; Altruis greeted Tyrande and showed a deeply sincere act of thanksgiving upon the Priestess for what she had done to him and Alandien. Altruis then began explaining that he and Alandien are demon hunters trained by Lord Illidan himself. The Priestess then asked Altruis about the location of Illidan and of what had happened to him after the events in Lordaeron. Altruis and Alandien bowed their heads and have become silent. A few moments later; Alandien replied that they do not know of what happened to their master ever since Illidan had sent them both back here in Ashenvale. Both Tyrande and Shandris had been confused by the answer of Alandien. Altruis explained upon Tyrande that it was a few months ago, during the time that they were all fighting the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland, when Illidan had sent him and Alandien back in this planet with the mission of returning here in Ashenvale to tell her, as well as to Archdruid Malfurion, of everything that has happened to them back in Outland.

All of a sudden; a familiar gentle voice of a man sounded from out of nowhere asking Altruis of the location of the strange place they called Outland and also asking of what had happened upon them within that place. Tyrande, Shandris, Alandien and Altruis turned their attention to where the voice had come from. It was none other than the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage himself that arrived for quite awhile now and had been quietly listening to their conversation from the start. As the Archdruid revealed himself and join the discussion; Tyrande was the first to greet her own beloved one. Shandris had also shown her respect and greeted Malfurion. Alandien and Altruis humbled themselves as they felt honor upon meeting up close Shan'do Stomrage, the very own twin brother of Illidan. Malfurion repeated his question about asking the location the place called Outland. The Archdruid also asked the current whereabouts of his brother. Malfurion remembers that several months ago; Illidan and his Naga saved Tyrande from the undead lands in Lordaeron after which Illidan made his final conversation with him and Tyrande. Illidan then channeled his own portal and went somewhere but was only been followed again by Maiev and her Watchers.

Altruis has stated first about the information of Outland as he defines it as nothing more but the shattered remnants of the red planet of Draenor, the home world of the Orcish Horde. Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris had all been surprised about what they have heard from Altruis. Upon the recent war against the Legion and the Scourge; the Night Elves have quickly learned much of the events of the First and Second Wars between the Human Alliance and the Orcish Horde, along with much of the ancient events in the Eastern Kingdoms before those Great Wars, from the last Guardian Medivh as well as from Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall and even from the old friends, the Dragon Aspects, Alexstrasza and Ysera. The Night Elves have also learned many things about the foundations of the human, dwarf and high elven kingdoms in the Eastern Lands as well as about the origin and formation of the Orcish Horde in Draenor and how they have arrived here in Azeroth through the legendary Dark Portal. The Night Elves were able to know and catch up to the many different events that occurred beyond the borders of Kalimdor after ten thousand years.

Altruis explained that after the destruction of Draenor, the forces of the Burning Legion led by a Pit Lord called Magtheridon had come to claim Outland as his own. Magtheridon rallied most of the orcs and had permanently turned them into the corrupted evil red versions of themselves that are now known as Fel Orcs. For almost twenty years the demons and fel orcs have ruled upon Outland. Illidan then went to Outland after saving Priestess Tyrande from the evil forces of the Undead Scourge in Lordaeron. Illidan planned on fighting the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland and ridding off its grasp over the place so that he could stay out from the wrath of Kil'jaeden due to his failure upon destroying the Lich King. Suddenly; the Archdruid Malfurion recalled of the spell that Illidan channeled within the destroyed human kingdom of Dalaran using the Eye of Sargeras to destroy the Lich King in Northrend. Malfurion felt such pain in the earth as he saw a vision of Northrend that was being split asunder by the spell channeled by Illidan.

Malfurion remembers that it was him and Maiev, along with the help of the Blood Elves, who halted spell of Illidan and his Naga which ended up the Archdruid of being deceived by the vile lie of the Warden into making him believe that Tyrande had been torn apart. Altruis continued on telling the tale that within the shattered world of Outland; Illidan recruited the remaining ancient native race of the Draenei upon fighting against the forces of Magtheridon. However; Illidan was chased down and captured by Maiev and the Watchers but luckily; Illidan had been saved by the armies of the Naga as well as the Blood Elves, who decided to join along with Illidan. Like the Naga forces led by Lady Vashj; the Blood Elves ruled by Prince Kael'thas sworn an allegiance to Illidan. The combined forces of the Naga and Blood Elves led by Illidan have destroyed multiple fel orc base camps commanded by the Magtherdon. Illidan had also shut down all of the standing dimensional gateways of Ner'zhul that were continuously summoning demons from the Twisting Nether for nearly twenty years. Not long after; the combined forces of the Naga, Blood Elves and Draenei led by Illidan laid siege upon the Black Citadel of Magtheridon. Illidan and his forces crushed the demonic defenses as they slaughter all of the demons and fel orcs commanded by the Pit Lord within the Citadel. Eventually; the forces of the Legion had been beaten in Outland as Illidan defeated Magtheridon on a one on one battle and overthrown the Pit Lord from lordship.

Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris had all been truly amazed by such accomplishment of Illidan in Outland. Both Malfurion and Tyrande have been gladdened by such successful achievements of Illidan. Tyrande was pleased to know that Illidan had done such honorable deed of saving a native race called Draenei upon the shattered remains of Draenor as well as leading a brighter future for the Kael and the Blood Elves. Realizing the defeat of the Legion in Outland; Malfurion had been pleased to know that Illidan and his forces majorly contributed upon destroying further the remaining forces of the Legion. Alandien continued the tale started out by Altruis and told them that Illidan's plan on hiding however, was not total success after all. Not long after Illidan's triumph in Outland; the demonlord Kil'jaeden appeared in all his unholy glory and chastised Illidan on his failure of destroying the Lich King. Illidan claimed that he was only bolstering his forces for a direct attack on the Lich King. Eventually; Kil'jaeden agreed to give Illidan a last chance of destroying the Lich King with a threat of eternal punishment in case of another failure.


	3. Night Elf Campaign - PART III

Alandien explained that before her master, Illidan, returned here on Azeroth and marched upon Northrend; Illidan imprisoned Magtheridon within the cold dark dungeon prison in Shadowmoon Valley in Outland as a symbol of his strength and his triumph. Illidan also imprisoned the armies of the demon and fel orcs, who refused to give their allegiance to him, within deep underground dungeons located just nearby the former Black Citadel of Magtheridon which was now Illidan's Main Citadel. Alandien stated that it was during that time where Illidan had called upon her here on Azeroth and brought her, along with Altruis, Theras and Netharel, to Outland and oversee the new kingdom of their master. Soon after; Illidan, along with his armies of Naga and Blood Elves, channeled their portal to return here on Azeroth and laid siege to Northrend. Alandien stated that Illidan and his forces battled against vast armies of the Undead and destroyed multiple Scourge bases as they trudged through the snow towards the Frozen Throne located in Icecrown Glacier.

Upon reaching Icecrown Glacier; Illidan and his armies of Naga and Blood Elves battled against the armies of the Undead Scourge led by Undead Nerubian King, Anub'arak and the traitorous evil human prince of the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron, Arthas. Suddenly; Malfurion and Tyrande had been paused upon hearing the name of Arthas. Malfurion and Tyrande remembered of what the Guardian Medivh had told them before of everything about Arthas. They know that Arthas was the crown prince of the human kingdom of Lordaeron and a proud defender of humanity who later became the Champion of the Lich King which led him to undo everything that he has done for the good of protecting his own people upon claiming the cursed sword of the Lich King called as Frostmourne. Malfurion and Tyrande learned from Medivh that it was Arthas who led the Undead Scourge upon destroying Lordaeron and Quel'thalas as well as the one that uphold the great mission of bringing the Burning Legion back here in Azeroth. Malfurion and Tyrande also found out before that it was Arthas who told Illidan about the Skull of Gul'dan in Felwood.

Alandien continued telling the story of Illidan. After such long fierce war battle of back and forth control gaining of the four mystical obelisks surrounding the glacier; Arthas was able activate all the obelisks and the doors of the Frozen Throne have been opened. Illidan met Arthas at the base of the glacier and the two warriors faced each other in a one on one fight. However; Arthas was able to defeat Illidan by slicing him in the chest using the Frostmourne. Arthas then climbed up the Frozen Throne and merged with the spirit of the Lich King. Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris had all been horrified to what they just heard from Alandien as they now realized that the Spirit of Ner'zhul inside the Throne Ice had been freed and has been united with soulless evil Arthas. Malfurion stated that the vile and restless Undead Scourge would now become stronger and more powerful. Tyrande agreed as she told them that the Burning Legion may be defeated but their undead creations are of still a huge threat to this world. Altruis explained to Malfurion that the Undead Scourge ruled by Ner'zhul has rebelled against their demon creators as the Lich King and his undead minions intend to conquer this world for their own. Malfurion replied to Altruis realizing that now; the rebellious vile Undead Scourge created by the demons of the Legion shall now become a greater problem to this whole world just as how their former demon masters were. Malfurion and Tyrande realized that they may have defeated the Legion but not the Scourge.

Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris had truly been horrified to what they just found out from both Alandien and Altruis. Right then; Malfurion demanded the two of them to tell him of what had happened then to his own brother afterwards. Altruis explained upon Malfurion that Illidan, along with the Naga and the Blood Elves, returned back to Outland. Altruis told them that Lord Illidan had been badly injured as the wound in his chest that came from the slash of the Frostmourne had truly affected his own strength and powers over time. Altruis told them that Illidan intended to return to Northrend once again and exact his revenge upon the Arthas and the Undead Scourge. Illidan planned on returning to Northrend with much larger armies. Illidan intended to use the enslaved demons and fel orcs of Magtheridon to fight for him against the armies of the dead. Illidan convinced the demons and fel orcs to fight for him as he granted them freedom on Outland. Alandien stated that the demons and fel orcs however, have their ulterior motives as they never have truly sided with Illidan. Kil'jaeden plotted his wrath upon Illidan for overthrowing the Legion's power over Outland and his failure upon destroying the Lich King.

Alandien stated that war raged upon Outland as they battled against the forces of the demons and fel orcs commanded by Kil'jaeden. Alandien explained that the demons and fel orcs have freed Magtheridon from the Shadowmoon Prison as the Pit Lord intended to reclaim his lordship over Outland. Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris have all been surprised by the sudden changes of the events as the Burning Legion has returned to reclaim Outland and destroy Illidan. The Archdruid then asked Alandien of what had happened to his own brother. Alandien explained that they have continued to fight against the demons and fel orcs as they even allied with the forces of the old Human Alliance Expedition that has lived in Outland for nearly twenty years. However; it was still not enough for them to defeat the countless forces of the Burning Legion. Alandien finally stated upon Malfurion and Tyrande that she, along with Altruis, were the only ones left that had been assigned by Illidan to return here in Ashenvale and tell everything to them. Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris could not speak upon everything that they have heard from the two demon hunters. After several months; this is the first time that they actually found out of everything that has happened to Illidan ever since the day that they returned here in Ashenvale from Lordaeron.

Malfurion asked both Alandien and Altruis of what had happened to his brother back in Outland. The Archdruid also asked the two demon hunters of how were they able to escape and return to Azeroth while his own brother did not. Both Alandien and Altruis only lowered their heads as they could not speak. A few moments later; Altruis told them that they do not know what had happened to Illidan back in the Main Citadel of Outland. Altruis continued that Illidan let them all escaped before the demons and fel orcs could breach the last defenses of the inner fortress of the Citadel. Malfurion and Tyrande were shocked to what they have just heard. Altruis continued that Illidan forcefully insisted him and Alandien to come along with the Alliance Expeditionary forces, Draenei and Blood Elves upon escaping Outland and warn the denizens of Azeroth of an another threat of Burning Legion. Tyrande suddenly asked the demon hunters of how were they all able to escape Outland and return to this planet. Alandien replied that sometime during the War in Outland; the demons have reopened the Dark Portal that connects Outland and Azeroth.

Altruis added that it is the very Dark Portal in which the Orcs have first used upon getting to this planet which has long been closed by the Archmage Khadgar of the Alliance Expedition forces in Outland until the demons reactivated it during the War. Alandien finalized their discussion by saying that the Burning Legion was successful upon retaking Outland. Now, with the Dark Portal reopened, the demons and fel orcs intend to invade Azeroth once again as they shall use Outland as their main strategic stronghold while they would advance through the Dark Portal. The demon hunter Altruis sadly stated that he and Alandien do not know of what had happen to their master. The long discussion had finally ended as Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris could not speak upon everything that they have heard out from the demon hunters. Within their minds; Azeroth lies in such great danger as the war against both the Legion and the Scourge has not ended yet. It seems that the Battle of Mount Hyjal would not be the last time that the Night Elves would encounter the might of the Burning Legion and its equally evil former minions, the Undead Scourge. First; the spirit of the Lich King is now free and has been united with its Champion, Arthas, then the Burning Legion plans to invade Azeroth once again coming from Outland. Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris were all shocked in horror upon gaining such information from the demon hunters.

Malfurion then only spoke that there is no time to for them all to waste as they must immediately think hard of a good plan about their dire situation. The Archdruid stated that he must leave them for the mean time as he must speak to all the druids about everything that Alandien and Altruis have told them today. Tyrande agreed with the wise actions of Malfurion as she then assigned Shandris to spread out the news to all of their Night Elven sisters throughout their dark forested homeland. Shandris quickly heed the advice of the Priestess and immediately went on her way. Tyrande sincerely thanked Alandien and Altruis upon telling her and Malfurion of everything that has happened. The Priestess told them that if she and Malfurion had not been able to find out of all that has happened then the enemy would have strike at the whole world and into their own domain without any of them being warned and prepared for it. Alandien humbly replied that she and Altruis were only upholding the mission assigned to them by their master, Illidan. Tyrande had shown her hospitality and gratitude by providing them both some food and proper lodgings.

Five days later; the news and information that came out from Alandien and Altruis has already spread throughout the whole night elven populace. The whole society of the Night Elves had all been warned by the approaching threat of the Undead Scourge as well as of the possible return of the Burning Legion into Azeroth. The forces of the Sentinels and the druids have been prepared for a war that may soon happen again. The Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage was on his way to the village encampment of Silverwind to speak with his beloved, Tyrande Whisperwind, about their plans and preparation upon the defense of their homeland. At the town camp of Silverwind; the Priestess Tyrande speaks with the demon huntress Alandien. Tyrande asks Alandien of what had happened to the other demon hunters that came along to Outland as well. Alandien explained that both Theras and Netharel were killed during the War in Outland as she and Altruis were the only ones who survived from the original four of them. Tyrande followed up her question and asked Alandien of how were they able to reach the Dark Portal and escape from Outland.

Alandien stated that she and Altruis, along with the other Alliance survivors, escaped through the hidden gate at the back of the Main Citadel. The demon huntress explained that while most of the demons and fel orcs are still within the compounds of the Main Citadel of Outland; she and the rest of the survivors quickly went on their way to avoid of being discovered by the forces of the Legion. Alandien continued that they fiercely fought their way through the remaining forces of the demons and fel orcs stationed upon multiple scattered demonic bases in Hellfire Peninsula until they have finally reached the Dark Portal and return to this planet. Tyrande asked a last question to Alandien of how she and Altruis were able to reach Ashenvale and ended up being prisoners of the demons in Fire Scar Shrine. Alandien explained that she and Altruis have come along with Alliance Expeditionary forces to the nearby human kingdom known as Stormwind.

The humans of Stormwind were truly surprised to see their old fellow comrades that came from Outland after such long years past. Alandien explained that she and Altruis have spent three days in Stormwind telling their tales to the other Alliance forces before the humans provided her and Altruis a ship ride that would land upon the kingdom of Theramore here in Kalimdor. Tyrande remembered that Theramore is the kingdom of the young sorceress named Jaina Proudmoore that helped them against the Legion and Scourge at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Alandien continued that upon landing on Theramore after three weeks in the voyage; they immediately went on their way here to Ashenvale. Alandien recalled that nearly a week later from Theramore; they have reached the southern borders of Ashenvale. Upon finally stepping foot back here into the forests; they have been ambushed by the groups of demons led by Gorgannon. Alandien and Altruis have bravely fought against the demons but they were outnumbered. The demon huntress thought that she and Altruis were about to die as there seemed to no more hope for them. Tyrande replied to Alandien that Elune will never forsake them all as the Goddess granted the way for the two of them to reached Ashenvale and warned them all about the threat of the Legion and the Scourge.

Right then; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage has finally arrived bearing important news. The Priestess was the first to greet her beloved one. The demon huntress Alandien showed respect by humbly greeted the Archdruid as well. Malfurion then greeted the both of them back as he began to tell them about the important information that he have in his mind. The Archdruid stated that he had thought of a plan of calling upon their old allies of the Alliance and Horde against the evil forces of both the Scourge and the Legion. Tyrande agreed to the wise plan of Malfurion as both forces of Jaina and Thrall would surely be a great help for them upon defeating the enemy forces and save their own world once again. However; Malfurion immediately disregard of his idea as he stated that it will no longer be necessary upon recruiting the Alliance and Horde. Tyrande had been confused by the sudden change of thought of her beloved. The Archdruid stated that he had been informed by one of his druid scouts that the orcs in Orgrimmar are preparing themselves for a long journey as they are planning to go to Outland. Right then; both Tyrande and Alandien have been surprised to what Malfurion said. Confused; Alandien quickly asked the Archdruid of how the orcs in Orgrimmar even knew about Outland as she knows that those Orgrimmar orcs have not even seen Outland for the first time, at least, not since before the explosion of Draenor.


	4. Night Elf Campaign - PART IV

Malfurion explained that apparently there were some orc survivors that also came from Outland that somehow and someway were able to find their way to the city of Orgrimmar built by the young Warchief Thrall and his Orcish Horde here in Kalimdor. Alandien had been surprised as she never even thought that there were actually orcs from Outland that actually made it into this planet and even find their way to their own comrades in Orgrimmar. Malfurion stated that when he first heard of the news the other day; he also had been surprised to what he had heard from his scout but somehow the news of the Horde going to Outland had given him an idea of a brighter plan upon fighting the enemy. Tyrande asked her beloved, Malfurion, of what he intends to do.

Malfurion looked straightly upon the eyes of Tyrande and told her that he plans to assemble his own army as he would head on to Orgrimmar and speak with the young Warchief Thrall about granting him and his own forces the permission to come along with the Horde to Outland. Once again; both Tyrande and Alandien have been surprised upon hearing the plans of the Archdruid. Tyrande asked Malfurion is he was truly serious about what he just said. The Archdruid replied that it is only wise option that he could think now upon preventing another demonic invasion of the Burning Legion. Malfurion explained that based from what he understands upon the plan of the orcs in Orgrimmar; the Horde is now preparing to invade Outland and destroy the forces of the Legion before it could even make its return upon this planet as well as to save out their own brethren that are still living in Outland. Alandien then confirms to both Malfurion and Tyrande that there are indeed still a lot of orcs living somewhere in Outland that did not became fel orcs.

Malfurion states that he shall begin assembling his own army as he intends to visit Orgrimmar at the very day that the Horde shall begin their exodus towards the southern region of the eastern lands which would be two days from now. Tyrande quickly stated upon Malfurion that she shall go along with him. Malfurion replied that he knows that he cannot forbid his beloved one upon anything with regards to her own decisions just as during the time that they argued about freeing Illidan from the Barrow Prisons. However; the Archdruid wisely suggested upon Tyrande that it would be best if she would just remain here in Ashenvale. Malfurion stated upon Tyrande that the forces of the Legion in Outland are not the only ones that threatens this world but also the forces of the Scourge in Northrend. The Archdruid also reminded the Priestess that there are still scattered remnant forces of the Legion lurking around the shadows of their forested homeland.

Malfurion reminded Tyrande that in such perilous time as now; someone must be left in here to watch over their homeland and lead their people upon defending it against the evil invaders who would dare threaten the sanctity of their ancient lands. Tyrande then heeded the wise advice of Malfurion as she decides to just remain in Ashenvale and watch over their people. Malfurion had been gladdened about the decision of Tyrande upon heeding out his advice. Malfurion also added to Tyrande that another reason why he would wish to go to Outland is for him to see and know about the fate of his own brother, Illidan. Suddenly; Alandien spoke to the Archdruid and asked if she could come along with him to Outland. Malfurion replied to Alandien that he would gladly welcome her aid but the Archdruid told her that there is no need for her to come along with him. Malfurion stated that he had already enlisted Altruis upon his plans of journeying to Outland.

The Archdruid then asked the demon huntress of something else. Malfurion had first thanked the demon huntress upon everything that she had done for them. The Archdruid stated that if it was not for both Alandien and Altruis; the Legion and the Scourge might just end all life on Azeroth without the Night Elves being warned before it is too late. Malfurion then asked another favor to Alandien that if she could just also remain here in Ashenvale and assist Tyrande upon looking out for their lands as well as to lead their people on the battlefield against any evil forces that might invade their homeland again. Alandien had truly been honored by the words of Malfurion upon her as she stated that she and Altruis made a promise that they shall not fail on the mission assigned to by their master, Illidan. Alandien added up that a long time ago, upon a becoming a true demon huntress trained by Illidan himself, she swore on her life that she shall do and give out everything upon battling the forces of the Legion or any other evil foes that threaten her own people even if it means sacrificing her very own life and soul for the greater good of this world.

Tyrande then made up her statement and said that just like Illidan; demon hunters are all tend to such deep sense of honor and noble sacrifice for the sake of protecting this world against any evil invaders which is why she purposely saved both Alandien and Altruis out from Fire Scar Shrine. Alandien was honored by the task given to her by the Archdruid Malfurion, the brother of her master Illidan, as she willingly accepts the task of assisting the High Priestess and ensuring the safety of their own people as well as their own homeland. Malfurion compliments Alandien that she had been indeed trained well by Illidan as the Archdruid went on his way to Moonglade and begins mustering his army that he will bring with him on his plan on journeying to Outland. The Priestess then decides to go to Astranaar to meet up with her second in command, Shandris, and tell her of everything that Malfurion intends to do. Tyrande had brought along Alandien with her.

Two days later; the forces of Malfurion are already set as they are now preparing themselves for their journey. Malfurion and Altruis went to meet up with Tyrande, Shandris and Alandien first before heading to Orgrimmar. Malfurion bids farewell to his beloved one, Tyrande, as he is now about go on a far place. The Archdruid has given his own blessing touch of nature upon Tyrande as he wished upon the natural spirits of the world to protect his beloved one and all of his people. Tyrande also said her goodbye to her beloved one as the Priestess wished the safety of Malfurion and all of his forces on their long journey to Outland. Tyrande also prayed to the Goddess Elune to guide Malfurion and all of his troops throughout the journey and the future battles in Outland.

Malfurion promised that he shall make it sure that the evil forces of the Legion be defeated in Outland and shall not even be able to step foot into their homeland in Kalimdor. Tyrande also wished Malfurion for him to be able to successfully find out about the true fate of Illidan as the Priestess herself also truly wishes to know of what had happened to Illidan back in Outland. The Archdruid noted that he shall find his own brother in Outland and save him out from the forces of the Burning Legion. Malfurion lastly stated that no matter what he would find in Outland and no matter what happens to him and his forces within that place; they shall all ensure that Azeroth shall never again suffer from the evil hands of the Burning Legion. Right then; Malfurion and Altruis, along with all of their troops, have finally left Ashenvale and head towards Orgrimmar.

A few hours later; the Night Elven forces led by Malfurion and Altruis have finally reached the gates of Orgrimmar. The Archdruid sees the various races from the Horde to be very busy upon their soon departure. Malfurion sent Altruis, along with the rest of their forces, to the shores of the Barrens to organize and watch over the proper landing of their ships that would come from the Night Elven port of Nendis in the forests of Azshara. Malfurion and some few other night elf druids of his own have went to the city of Orgrimmar. The combined forces of the orcs, trolls, tauren, goblins and ogres were all surprised and confused as they saw the Archdruid Malfurion and some other night elf druids heading to Orgrimmar. As the Archdruid and his fellow druid companions approached the Main Fortress of the city; the elite orc grunts went to talk with their unexpected visitors. One of the orcs spoke to Malfurion and greeted him with utter respect as he warmly welcomes the Night Elves to Orgrimmar. The grunt then asked the Archdruid of what brings him and his comrades to their city. Malfurion greeted the orc grunts back as he replied to them that he wishes to speak with the young orc Warchief Thrall about a very important matter.

The orc grunt quickly went inside the Main Fortress of Ogrimmar to tell his Warchief about the arrival of the Night Elves. A few moments later; the grunt had returned and let the Night Elves come inside the Fortress. Upon entering the Fortress; Malfurion had seen the Warchief Thrall and some other orcs making their final preparations upon their journey. Malfurion and the other druids greeted the young Warchief. Thrall warmly welcomes the Night Elves inside. Thrall holds a lot of respect for Malfurion as he addressed the Archdruid as "Lord Furion Stormrage". Thrall asked the Archdruid of what could cause such sudden visit. Malfurion greeted Thrall back and told the Warchief that he had heard that the Horde intends to the place called Outland. Thrall and the other orcs in the room headquarters had all been surprised to know that the Night Elves knew about their plans or even about Outland. Thrall asked Malfurion of how did the Archdruid knew about their plans. Malfurion told Thrall that some time ago; one of his kin returned to Ashenvale all the way from Outland and told him everything that has happened in there, most especially about the battle against the Burning Legion. Suddenly; one of the orcs within the room spoke up and said that he could not be mistaken as he had indeed seen some Night Elves in Outland.

The young orc warrior remembers that he had seen some strange Night Elves in Outland that were blindfolded, fully tattooed and were carrying some huge double edge moon-shaped swords. The orc added that those strange Night Elves were such great and powerful warriors that he had ever seen in his life. Malfurion replied that he do not doubt the young orc for what he had seen for two of it is whom exactly that had returned to them in Ashenvale. The Archdruid added that those blind tattooed warriors are called as Demon Hunters. Thrall introduced the young orc to Malfurion as Garrosh, the son of Grom Hellscream, who had also came all the way from Outland as one of the orc survivors. Malfurion greeted Garrosh as the Archdruid had honored Grom as the slayer of the Pit Lord Mannoroth. Garrosh continued to tell them that that the Demon Hunters that he had seen in Outland had fought alongside the snake warriors and the high elves which were being led by a greater and more powerful Demon Hunter. Garrosh described their leader as a night elf that also looks like a demon which had demonic horns and wings as well as hooves.

Garrosh added that it is the demonic-night elf demon hunter and his armies were the ones who first defeated and overthrow the Legion in Outland. Malfurion remain silent for a moment before he spoke once more and told them that the night elven-demon that Garrosh had seen in Outland is named as Illidan Stormrage. Malfurion then stated to them that Illidan is his own twin brother. All of the orcs in the room were shocked to what they have just heard from Malfurion, especially Garrosh. Within the mind of Garrosh; he now realizes why Malfurion was seemed to be familiar to him. The young Blademaster had then remember the day back in Outland the first time that he saw from afar the night elf-demon that they called as Illidan had came out from nowhere with his huge armies of snake-men and high elves to fight against the Burning Legion in Outland. Illidan had also saved and recruited the last surviving of the Draenei race to aid him against the Legion.

Malfurion then spoke up of the true reason of his visit. The Archdruid told the orcs that he had purposely brought his own forces with him as they would wish to come along with the Horde to Outland and aid them upon defeating the forces of the Burning Legion. Malfurion continued that together they had fought bravely against the Legion in the past battle of Mount Hyjal. Malfurion states that the Legion has risen up again as the flames begin to spread in Outland and through the Dark Portal that had been reopened; the Legion poses another huge threat upon returning to Azeroth and unleashing their chaos once again. The Archdruid added to his statements that he would also personally wish to go to Outland to see and know the fate of his own brother; Illidan.

Thrall, Garrosh and the other orcs around had listened to the words and statements of Malfurion. Without any second thoughts; the Warchief Thrall willingly decides to allow the company of the night elves to join them upon their journey to Outland as he gladly welcomes the generous aid of Malfurion and his forces in their fight against the evil forces of the Burning Legion. Malfurion stated that he would gladly aid the Horde upon putting an end the forces of the Legion in Outland as well as helping them save the other Orcish Clans in Outland. The Archdruid and the other night elven druids with him decided to leave as they told Thrall that they will be making their final assembly and wait for the forces of the Horde upon the shores of the Barrens. Thrall stated upon Malfurion that he hopes for the Archdruid to successfully find his own brother in Outland.

Upon exiting Orgrimmar; Malfurion and his druid escorts reunited with the rest of their forces on the shores of the Barrens. The Night Elven fleets composed of frigates, battleships and transports were already set as the Archdruid and his Night Elven army only awaits Thrall and the forces of the Horde to make their own assembly upon the shores of the Barrens as well. Soon after; the forces of the Horde led by the Warchief Thrall have finally arrived and have assembled upon the shores of the Barrens. Not long after; the exodus of the combined forces of the Orcish Horde and the night elven forces led by Malfurion had already begun as their ships had already set sail for the southern region of the eastern kingdoms. The combined forces of the Horde and the night elves had now set sail from Kalimdor towards the eastern lands. As the ships have finally moved due east; the Archdruid Malfurion could only imagine of seeing the so called shattered planet of Draenor known as Outland as well as finding out of what happened to his own brother, Illidan. The demon hunter Altruis could only think of battling the demons and fel orcs again in Outland.


	5. Night Elf Campaign - PART V

Back in Ashenvale; Tyrande, Shandris and Alandien were discussing about the defense of their own lands. The Priestess stated that without Malfurion and the most of their warriors; it falls to the three of them to lead their remaining forces here in their homeland against any evil invaders. Shandris replied on the statement of Tyrande and said that they may need to extend themselves beyond the borders of their own forested lands. Shandris noted that without the majority of the Orcish Horde forces in the Barrens; the defenses of the whole continent of Kalimdor may be a little thinned. Tyrande replied that they were all able to watch over the sanctity of Kalimdor long before the orcs have even came and before they awaken the sleeping druids. The Priestess added that she sees no reason for them to not be able to do it again. Shandris answered that while the majority of the Orcish Horde, along with the forces of Shan'do Stormrage, had gone to fight the Burning Legion in Outland; the only major enemy that they should have to worry about here in Azeroth is the Lich King and his Undead Scourge. Right then; the demon huntress Alandien spoke up and told them of another threat that lingers somewhere here in the woods of Ashenvale.

Alandien told them of another demonic hideout which is even of greater than the encampment of Gorgannon in Fire Scar Shrine. The demon huntress stated that the demonic camp lies in Felfire Hill and extends in some part of the Demon Fall Canyon which it is ruled by the dreadlord called Diathorus. Alandien noted that before they could enforce the strategic defenses of their homeland and watch over the whole of Kalimdor; they must first get rid of the last strong pocket of the Legion's leftovers within their own domain. Both Tyrande and Shandris have agreed to Alandien as they all immediately went to the town encampment of Forest Song to begin marshaling their own army upon an assault to the demonic encampments of Felfire Hill and Demon Fall Canyon. Early the next morning; Tyrande begins to muster an army consisting of archers, huntresses, dryads and mechanical siege ballistae that she would lead upon destroying the hideout camps of the remaining demonic forces in their forested homeland. Shandris and Alandien shall both come along with the Priestess upon leading the assault at Felfire Hill and within Demon Fall Canyon.

After a while later; the army of Tyrande was already set as the Priestess, along with Shandris and Alandien, have already begun leading their army towards the southern direction and into the evil vale of the demons. Upon reaching the borders of Felfire Hill; Tyrande saw such heavy torment upon the land as she could see the vile blight due to the corruption of the demons that deadened the trees and drove the living creatures out from these parts. Shandris commented that the land around the area is as no different to Felwood. Right then; Tyrande and her army ventured deeper into the corrupted forest areas of Felfire Hill. Alandien then told Tyrande and Shandris to remain cautious as the demon huntress could strongly detect the vile presence of the demons. Alandien knows now of where the demonic base camp stands as they are all now getting closer to the base. Soon after; the demon encampment had been found at last. Even from quite a distance; the Night Elves saw the fortified enemy base which is guarded by vast groups of demons which consists of infernals, voidwalkers, felguards, fel stalkers and satyrs. Without wasting any moment; Tyrande led all of her warriors to attack the demonic encampment of Felfire Hill. The Night Elven army then quickly charges on to the enemy base camp and clashes against the demon troops within it.

A vicious war battle occurred between the night elves and the demons within the demonic base of Felfire Hill. Alandien battled amongst the huntresses in such close combat quarters against the demonic forces. Tyrande and Shandris supported the front liner warriors upon shooting out their arrows along with the other archers and poisoned-spear throwing dryads. The ballistae brought by the Night Elves were shooting out its giant bolt arrows upon the demonic building structures within the enemy camp. The infernals, felguards and fel stalkers were battling the Night Elven troops upon the front lines while the voidwalkers and satyrs were using their dark magical spells to inflict harm upon the enemy. Tyrande fires out her magical Searing Arrows against any demon as her Trueshot Aura boosts up the shooting attack powers of all the range night elven warriors. Alandien uses her Immolation spell to burn all the enemy troops near her. The demon huntress also uses her Mana Burn spells upon any demon spellcasters. The fierce war battle continues as the Night Elves seek to destroy all that remains of the Legion's forces within their homeland.

After a while later of such pure heavy war battling; the forces of the Night Elves have gained the upper hand as many of demon warriors have already fallen. Nearly half of the fortified demonic encampment has already been destroyed as many of its building structures within had been razed down by the forces of the Night Elves. The vast groups of demons in Felfire Hill proved to be tough but they are now slowly losing to the night elf army which was much more numerous than them. Many of the demon troops have been killed while only few night elf warriors have died in the battlefield. The demons of Felfire Hill are also leaderless which makes it as one of their main disadvantages upon fighting the night elf army which is led by three heroines; Tyrande, Shandris and Alandien. As the fierce war battle continues on; victory has been assured by Tyrande as only few demon warriors now stand against her army. The enemy base camp is almost completely destroyed. It is just a matter of time now before victory is achieved by Tyrande and her warriors.

Not long after; Tyrande and her forces have finally defeated all of the demons and the enemy encampment now lies in ruins. Every single demon in Felfire Hill now lies dead upon the feet of the Night Elves and the demonic building structures had all been shattered completely. Victory had been claimed by the Night Elves but the battle is not yet over. With the destruction of the demonic forces in Felfire Hill; Tyrande took half of her standing warriors, along with Alandien, as they shall now venture within the Demon Fall Canyon and slay the dreadlord Diathorus, the leader of the demons within the canyon. The Priestess assigned Shandris and the other half of the army to remain here in Felfire Hill and watch over the area just in case of any more demons that might show up. Shandris gladly obeyed the High Priestess as she led half of their own forces to vigilantly patrol around the area. Tyrande, along with Alandien, led the other half of the army to Demon Fall Canyon. Upon venturing the canyon; Alandien could feel the strong unholy essence of the demons lurking around the place. The demon huntress could also sense the dark presence of Diathorus hiding somewhere within. The Night Elves arrived upon the memorial tombstone of Grom Hellscream. Tyrande remembers Grom as the one who is responsible for Cenarius' death but she also knows that it was Grom who is the one that slain the Pit Lord Mannoroth within this very place. Above all else; Tyrande had still showed her respects and upon the grave of Grom.

The Night Elves were about to continue their hunt for the remaining demons within the canyon when suddenly; Alandien shouted out an ambush and told them all that the demons are drawing near. Tyrande immediately told all of her warriors to brace themselves and prepare for battle. Alandien looked around her surroundings as she could clearly see the approaching demons with her own spectral sight from her blind eyes. The demon huntress then tells the Priestess that the demons come from all directions and that the demons are almost as numerous as them. Not long after; a vast group of demon warriors had completely surrounded the Night Elves. Tyrande and her warriors were fully ready to engage themselves in battle. Right then; the dreadlord Diathorus had shown himself. Diathorus told the Night Elves that it was a foolish mistake for them to come to his own vale. The dreadlord noted that he shall make them all pay for they have done to his territory of Felfire Hill. Tyrande replied upon Diathorus by saying that he and his foul minions have no place in here and that they shall all taste the wrath of the Goddess. The dreadlord replied upon the Priestess saying that she is a fool and that she does not know of what is coming to them.

Right then; Alandien spoke to Diathorus and told him that he is the one who is the fool. Alandien told Diathorus that all of his demon masters have been defeated as he shall join them all soon in death. The statement of the demon huntress had greatly angered Diathorus as the dreadlord now commands all of his warriors to attack. Right then; the demons began assaulting the Night Elven forces. A fierce war battle occurred once again between the Night Elves and the demonic forces. Tyrande and Alandien led their warriors to fight the demonic troops commanded by Diathorus. Alandien was about to face Diathorus but the dreadlord had already escaped from the battlefield and went back to his own hideout at the highest peak of the canyon. In the midst of the vicious war battle; Tyrande told Alandien to go on and hunt down the dreadlord. Alandien then replied that she could not forsake them against these demon warriors. The Priestess stated that there is nothing to worry about as they are surely more than capable of defeating these wretched minions of Diathorus. Alandien replied that she would gladly put an end to that paltry dreadlord. Right then; the demon huntress quickly followed the path that leads to the highest peak of the canyon. Tyrande continues to fight alongside her forces against the demon forces of Demon Fall Canyon.

Alandien hunted down Diathorus to the peak of the canyon known as Demon Fall Ridge. Upon getting to the ridge; the demon huntress finally saw the dreadlord who was only waiting for her. Upon seeing the arrival of Alandien; Diathorus shouted of death to those who defy the Legion. The dreadlord quickly unleashed a wave of Carrion Swarm upon the demon huntress and charge towards her. Alandien had been harmed by the Carrion Swarm but she is far from being defeated. The demon huntress answered back with her own Mana Burn spell upon the dreadlord. Diathorus received damage from the Mana Burn spell of Alandien as some of his own magical energies had been dissolved by the spell. The demon huntress and the dreadlord viciously clashed against one another. The huge sharp claws of Diathorus fiercely clashes against the warglaives of Alandien. With such battle of close combat quarters against Diathorus; Alandien uses her Immolation spell which engulfs her body in flames and burns the enemy near her. The dark Vampiric Aura of the dreadlord causes him to steal some of the life essence of the enemy with each successful strike.

Though the dreadlord possesses somewhat strength as he applies it with each forceful strike; the great speed and agility of the demon huntress causes her to evade some of the physical attacks of the dreadlord. Diathorus then unleashes another blast of his Carrion Swarm wave upon Alandien. The Carrion Swarm spell damaged the demon huntress but it was not enough to put her down. Alandien replied back with another bolt of Mana Burn upon Diathorus. The Mana Burn spell had not only harmed the dreadlord but it also further burnt away some of his own mana energies. As the one-on-one fight between Alandien and Diathorus continues; both warriors seemed to receive much damage from one another but the dreadlord is becoming weak. Due to the Carrion Swarm waves casted by the dreadlord as well as the Mana Burn spells casted upon him; Diathorus could no longer cast off another spell as his mana energies had been nearly drained. The dreadlord had also received much beating from the demon huntress. Diathorus had been greatly harmed by the fast physical attacks as well as the powerful Mana Burn and Immolation spells used by Alandien.

Not long after; Diathorus is defeated and is now about to die. Alandien forcefully strikes her own warglaives to the dreadlord. The demon huntress delivers her killing blow onto the chest of the dreadlord and fully impales her right warglaive all the way through out of the back of Diathorus. Alandien then tells her final words to the dreadlord to burn in hell along with his pathetic demon comrades. Alandien quickly followed up her attack with a last strike of her own left warglaive by slicing the throat of the dreadlord. The dreadlord is now dead as the body of Diathorus vanished into tiny groups of bats that flew out of the shattered remains of his armor. The demonic essence of the dreadlord had been completely destroyed. At long last; the leader of the demons in Felfire Hill and Demon Fall Canyon, Diathorus, had finally been slain by Alandien. After claiming the victory against the dreadlord; Alandien quickly head back into the center of canyon where the memorial tombstone of Hellscream stands to check out on Tyrande and the rest of their forces. Upon returning to the center of the canyon; the demon huntress saw the scattered dead bodies of demon warriors around the area as Priestess Tyrande and the rest of her forces stands triumphant.

All of the demons commanded by Diathorus were all dead as only few have died from the night elven army. Alandien reported upon Tyrande that the leader of the demons, Diathorus, has been destroyed. The Night Elves could no longer feel any dark unholy presence within the place as the demons in the canyon have all been defeated. Alandien stated that in time; the lands around these parts will heal out from the demonic corruption. Tyrande confirms to all of her forces their total victory against the remnant forces of the Legion. The Priestess and all of her warriors then head back to Felfire Hill to reunite with the rest of their other forces led by Shandris. Upon arriving back at Felfire Hill; Tyrande and Alandien have met up with Shandris. The Night Ranger already knows about the victory of Tyrande and Alandien against the demonic forces within the canyon. Shandris praised Elune for the success of the Priestess and her forces upon defeating the demons. Tyrande tells both Shandris and Alandien that they have finally destroyed the last pocket of the demon leftovers of the Legion within their homeland. The Priestess noted that they all must now prepare the defenses of not only their forested lands but as well as the whole of Kalimdor against a greater threat that also aims to end all life on Azeroth just like the Legion; the Undead Scourge.


	6. Night Elf Campaign - PART VI

Nearly three weeks later of traversing the Great Seas; the ragged fleets of the Night Elves led by the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage have somehow safely landed upon the shores of the southern region of the eastern kingdoms. During the time that they were sailing; the Night Elves have been separated from the Orcish Horde fleets due to the inevitable thunderstorms of the raging Maelstrom in the middle of the Great Seas. As the Night Elves got off their damaged ships; they have immediately been met by troops of humans, blood elves and dwarves that were all truly surprised upon seeing them. The Night Elves realized that they have luckily landed directly on the harbor of the human kingdom of Stormwind. Right then; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the demon hunter Altruis went in front to speak with the Alliance troops. Malfurion had been recognized only by the blood elves but Altruis had been recognized by all of the Alliance troops.

Right then; Altruis spoke to the Alliance soldiers and re-introduced himself to them as well as introducing the Archdruid Malfurion. The demon hunter stated that he and his brethren here, the Night Elves, have come all the way from their distant homeland of Kalimdor to speak with King Varian Wrynn about the encroaching threat of the Burning Legion coming from the Dark Portal. All of a sudden; a gentle voice of a man sounded out of nowhere and warmly greeted the Night Elves upon their arrival to Stormwind. Malfurion and Altruis pointed their attention to where the voice had come from as it was none other than the young elven prince of blood elves; Kael'thas. Malfurion was the first to greet back the young elven prince as the Archdruid was pleased to see Kael'thas once again after they first met in the ruins of Dalaran several months ago. Altruis was also pleased to see again his old ally and the once right hand of his master, Illidan Stormrage.

Prince Kael welcomed the Night Elves to Stormwind as he asked the Archdruid of the cause by their sudden visit here in Stormwind. Malfurion answered that he would wish to speak directly with the King Varian about the threat of another invasion of the Legion. Prince Kael'thas did not waste any time as he quickly escorted Malfurion and Altruis to the Stormwind Keep as the rest of the other Night Elves have settled themselves in Stormwind for the mean time. The young prince asked some of the Alliance workers to repair the ragged ships of the Night Elves. On the way to Stormwind Keep; the Archdruid Malfurion told Prince Kael'thas that he already heard of everything that had happen in Outland, as well as in Northrend, from both Altruis and Alandien. Malfurion added that he already knows everything about the threats of the Legion and Scourge.

Kael explained that the Legion intends to invade Azeroth once again coming from Outland while the Lich King has merged with its Champion, Arthas, and now commands the Undead Scourge to annihilate all life on Azeroth. Malfurion replied that it is the very reason why he would wish to speak with the King of Stormwind about this dire matter. Right then; the Archdruid asked the young elven prince about what happened to his own brother, Illidan, in Outland. Prince Kael let out a deep sigh and said that he does not know what happened to the master. The young prince remembers that it was only a matter of time back then before the demons and fel orcs breached the last defenses of the inner fortress of the Main Citadel when Illidan decided to let them escape to the hidden back door of the Fortress. Prince Kael added that he and all of the other survivors were hesitant to escape but Illidan himself insisted for them to quickly go on before it is too late.

Prince Kael'thas explained further that they were all on the brink of defeat and annihilation from the hands of Burning Legion. It was Illidan himself who purposely decided and insisted for them to be able to escape from Outland and return here in Azeroth so that they can all warn everyone in this world about the threat once more of the Burning Legion. Prince Kael added however upon returning here; there is another evil threat that must be dealt with upon this planet; the Lich King and his Undead Scourge. The elven prince sadly stated that it is that evil that consumed not only his own kingdom of Quel'thalas but also the proud nations of Lordaeron and Dalaran. Malfurion grieved for the great losses of Prince Kael as well as for the destruction of such good nations of humanity. Malfurion tells Prince Kael to not give up on hope as the Archdruid knows that a new future is in store upon the young prince and his people. Kael honored the words of Malfurion as he remembered that Priestess Tyrande said almost the same thing to him before. The Archdruid credited Prince Kael and his blood elves for such honorable effort upon fighting against the Legion's forces in Outland as well as fighting the Scourge in Northrend. Malfurion also praised the other fellow high elven brethren of Kael who aided them against the Legion in Mount Hyjal.

Prince Kael was truly been honored by the words by Malfurion to him and his people. It goes to show that the long history of the Highborne bloodline that descended upon the high elves and the blood elves have all been set aside by their noble ancient cousins, the Night Elves. As Malfurion, Altruis and Prince Kael finally reached the Stormwind Keep; the elite royal guards of Stormwind immediately opened the gates for the three heroes. Upon entering the throne chamber of the king; Prince Kael, Altruis and Malfurion have all been met by the noble commanders and soldiers of the Alliance, including the king of Stormwind himself. Within the throne room of Stormwind Keep; were King Varian Wrynn, Khadgar, Jaina Proudmoore, Finnall Goldensword, Princess Calia Menethil, King Magni Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard, Akama and handful of elite royal guard footmen which were all seemed to be having an important meeting within the chamber. At that moment; Prince Kael'thas then introduces the Archdruid to all the other Alliance leaders.

All of the Alliance leaders within the chamber have been surprised by the sudden visit of a night elven stranger. Among the Alliance leaders; only Jaina Proudmoore who actually knows who the Archdruid is. Right then; the young sorceress Jaina Proudmoore humbly greeted the Archdruid as she is surprised and pleased to see Malfurion Stormrage again. At that moment; the demon hunter Altruis decided to show himself up from behind of the Archdruid. All of the Alliance leaders within the chamber have recognized Altruis. The Alliance leaders were all surprised and pleased to see Altruis returned to Stormwind. Right then; Malfurion Stormrage reintroduced himself to the Alliance leaders as the Archdruid of the Moonglade and the leader of the night elven druids. The Archdruid told them all that he and his brethren have traveled all the way from Kalimdor to speak with the king of Stormwind about such urgent dire matters. At that moment; King Varian Wrynn stood up from his throne and humbly greeted the Archdruid as he introduced himself as the king of Stormwind. The young sorceress Jaina then spoke and told Varian that Malfurion is the leader of the night elves which she and her warriors have fought alongside with against the forces of the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge in Kalimdor many months ago.

King Varian was truly honored to meet Malfurion Stormrage as he welcomes the Archdruid to Stormwind. Varian then humbly asked the Archdruid of his purpose upon visiting the place and speaking with him. Malfurion replied that he already of everything that is happening as of now. The Archdruid states that despite the victory against the Legion and Scourge many months ago; the war has not fully end yet. The young king of Stormwind agreed to the Archdruid as he stated that it is the reason why he called this meeting with his old friends and colleagues in the Alliance to discuss about their next plans and strategies against the enemy. King Varian Wrynn stated that the Alliance is currently having a great war against the Undead Scourge in the far northern lands of Lordaeron as the Scourge is now attempting to invade Khaz Modan and Stormwind as well.

Malfurion completely understands the situation of the Alliance when it comes to the fight against the Undead Scourge. However; the Archdruid reminds the young king of another threat that is surely more powerful and chaotic than the Scourge. King Varian knows exactly what Malfurion speaks of. After such long years; the Dark Portal has been reopened as the forces of the Burning Legion from the other side of the portal intend to invade the planet of Azeroth once again. Right then; the Archdruid tells the young king of his plans. Malfurion states that he and his brethren have come all the way from Kalimdor to aid the Alliance upon defending their own world from the evil forces that threatens all life. Malfurion explained that he and his brethren wish to reach the Great Portal and battle the forces of the Burning Legion from the other side. Suddenly; King Varian realizes that with the aid of the night elves upon battling the Burning Legion; he and the rest of the Alliance would be able to focus their full attention upon the fight against the Scourge.

Varian states that he would wish that he could tag along and fight the Legion, unfortunately for him, he could not let the Undead Scourge wreak havoc and destruction upon their lands just as what happened to Lordaeron. Malfurion noted to the king that it is actually one of the reasons why he even decided to venture all the way and attempt to reach the Great Portal. The Archdruid openly added to them that another reason why he wishes to go to Outland is actually find his own brother, Illidan Stormrage. At that very moment; the Elder Sage and the leader of the Draenei Survivors, Akama, who had fought alongside Illidan against the forces of the Legion in Outland and successfully escaped to Azeroth had truly been surprised to what he has discovered just now.

Malfurion states that he does not only wish to defeat the forces of the Burning Legion, but also he wishes to find the true fate of his own brother. Right then; the paladin Turalyon approached the Archdruid and told him that Illidan was the one that bravely and willingly stayed behind in the Main Citadel during the final battle just to let him and his brethren escape from Outland. The Archdruid replied that it is up to him now to seek and save his own brother from the demons in Outland. At that moment; King Varian and all of the other Alliance leaders within the room have given their full respect for the Archdruid and the night elves for deciding to aid them out against the enemy forces. Turalyon personally wished the Archdruid a good luck to successfully find and save Illidan in Outland. Malfurion also blessed all of the Alliance leaders for a successful victory upon their fight against the Undead Scourge. Varian granted the Archdruid and all the other night elves the freedom to stay in Stormwind as they shall now make their preparations of moving out.

Later that evening; the Night Elven forces led by Malfurion have finally moved out and left the kingdom of Stormwind. The Night Elves have marched through the vast tranquil woodlands of the Elwynn Forest and head for the eastern direction. The Night Elves marched tirelessly due east until they have reached the place called as Redridge Mountains. The Redridge was such an idyllic region full of rushing rivers, towering elms and peaceful towns that are under the territory of Stormwind. Upon reaching the Redridge Mountains; the Night Elves head south and marched upon the dark stagnant marshland of sucking bogs and weeping trees knows as the Swamp of Sorrows. Somehow Malfurion was reminded of Dustwallow Marsh in Kalimdor upon seeing the Swamp of Sorrows. Upon seeing the Elwynn Forest, Redridge Mountains and the Swamp of Sorrows; Malfurion and his druids were pleased upon seeing such peaceful lush lands in the southern region of the eastern kingdoms which have not been affected by the vile corruption of the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge. Coming from the Redridge; the Night Elves moved due south through the Swamp of Sorrows in the hopes of finding their way to the Blasted Lands.

Early the next morning; the Night Elves have finally reached the place known as the Blasted Lands which were formerly known as the Black Morass. Upon seeing the dry desolate plains of the Blasted Lands; Malfurion have been reminded of the Barrens in Kalimdor. The Night Elves immediately continue on their way to reach the legendary Dark Portal in which the orcs have first used upon stepping foot into Azeroth. The demon hunter Altruis who already had been in the place before continues to lead the way on for his brethren. After a little while later; the Night Elves have arrived upon the Alliance town encampment of Nethergarde, but on to their surprise, the village base is heavily under attack by vast groups of demons. Without wasting any time on second thoughts; the Archdruid Malfurion and the demon hunter Altruis led their army to aid the Alliance forces in the base of Nethergarde and fight against the demon invaders. The Night Elves then quickly attack the demonic forces that were assaulting Nethergarde. What used to be a war battle between the Alliance forces of Nethergarde and the demon invaders had now become a fierce war battle between the allied forces of Night Elves and Alliance against the demon army.

The demonic forces consist of vast groups of felguards, fel stalkers, eredar warlocks, infernals and void walkers. Groups of archers, huntresses, dryads, druids of the claw and druids of the talon have all been brought by the Archdruid to fight against these demons that were attacking the Alliance base town of Nethergarde. Malfurion used his magical spells of Entangling Roots against any demon troop. The Archdruid also used his Force of Nature spells to convert trees around into treants and aid them against the demon forces. Altruis used his own Immolation spell to burn all nearby enemy troops upon him. The demon hunter also casts his bolts of Mana Burn spells against all demon spellcasters. The Archdruid Malfurion then used his most powerful spell of Tranquility which causes magical rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area around the Archdruid to heal of his wounded warriors as well as all of the injured troops of the Alliance forces in the battlefield. The arrival of the Night Elves in Nethergarde had tilted the scales in the favor of the Alliance as the demonic invaders are now being defeated. Not long after; the war battle has finally end as all of the demonic invaders were slain and Nethergarde had been saved.


	7. Night Elf Campaign - PART VII

Altruis went to speak along with the Alliance troops within Nethergarde. The Alliance forces had recognized the demon hunter as the one who came from the Dark Portal, along with the forces of Khadgar. Altruis introduced the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and his other night elf comrades to the Alliance troops in Nethergarde. The human captain in Nethergarde spoke on behalf of his comrades and thanked all the night elves for helping them out against the demonic invaders. The human captain had already heard about these night elves that arrived in Stormwind recently and told the king about crossing the Dark Portal and battling the forces of the Legion in Outland. The human captain did not waste any more words as he directly told Altruis and Malfurion that the Burning Legion have already began crossing through the Dark Portal. The captain added that the demons which attacked them have all come from the Dark Portal. As suspected; both Malfurion and Altruis now realize that the invasion of the Legion coming from Outland has already begun.

The human captain also added that the demons have already built their own base camp near the Great Portal and that the demonic warriors that they all fought a while ago was already the third wave of enemy forces that assaulted Nethergarde. Altruis then told Malfurion that they could not reach the Dark Portal and enter Outland without destroying the demonic encampment first. The Archdruid then decides to send his wisps on a nearby gold mine to establish their own base near the Alliance camp of Nethergarde so that they could all marshal a full force army and perform an effective counterattack against the demonic compounds near the Great Portal. Altruis advised the Alliance troops of Nethergarde to leave the demons to him and his comrades. Once again; the human captain of Nethergarde had given his thanks to Altruis and the other night elves. The captain stated that he and his warriors shall remain here to safeguard both Nethergarde and their allied night elven base against any more demonic troops that might arrive and attack them again.

Right then; Malfurion began marshaling a full force army upon his new base camp. After a while later of preparation; the night elven forces was already prepared to move out and find the demon base somewhere in the Blasted Lands. Malfurion and Altruis led their army towards the southern direction as the Alliance forces remain in Nethergarde and continue to repair their damaged base. As the Night Elves have reached the center part of the Blasted Lands; they have suddenly been intercepted by a demonic strikeforce heading to the northern route towards the Nethergarde base. The Night Elves then quickly engaged themselves in combat and fight against the demon forces. A vicious war battle had occurred between the Night Elves led by Malfurion and Altruis against the demonic strikeforce in the middle of the Blasted Lands. The Archdruid immediately used all of his powerful spells to fight against the demons as well as to support his own troops within the battlefield. The demon hunter Altruis also used his swift combat skills as well as his dark chaotic powers to slay as many demons as he could. Under the commands and heroic leadership of both Altruis and Malfurion; the night elven warriors remain strong upon battling the demonic forces. The demonic strikeforce also proved to be a tough foe as the demons in it are powerful creatures and they were also quite vast. However; the night elven army is more in numbers, and also, they have the powerful Archdruid Malfurion and the demon hunter Altruis leading them in battle. The war battle against the demons is fierce and relentless but the scales are in favor to the night elves.

The Force of Nature spell of the Archdruid bolsters the army of the night elves with such group of treant warriors. Altruis uses his Immolation and his Mana Burn against all enemy troops while swiftly slashing his sharp demonically charged warglaives upon all demons that he gets his hand onto. The healing Tranquility spell of Malfurion ensures that no one from the night elven troops would die in the midst of the heavy war fight. With such powerful spells and heroic skills of both Malfurion and Altruis; the demonic strikeforce proved to be no match against the night elf army. One by one; a demon is falling from the battlefield while not a single night elf dies from the side of Malfurion. Soon after; the war battle had ended as the night elven army stands victorious. The intended fourth assault of the demons upon Nethergarde had been prevented as the Night Elves were able to defeat the demonic strikeforce before it could even reach the Alliance encampment. All of the demons within the strikeforce were slain while none has fallen from the night elf army.

After claiming the victory over the demons; the Night Elves noticed that the demonic troops had come from the southern area of the Blasted Lands. The Night Elves then head for the southern direction in the hopes of finding the demonic base camp. After a little while; the Night Elves, with the exception of Altruis, have finally reached and seen the Dark Portal up close for the first time. The Archdruid Malfurion was amazed to actually see in person the very Great Portal from which the orcs have first used to get into this very planet. It is the portal gate that Medivh opened long ago and caused many great wars between the humans and the orcs prior to the creation of the Scourge and return of the Legion. Malfurion knows that beyond this Portal is the place called Outland where the Legion reigns and where he is about to find his own brother, Illidan. Upon reaching the Dark Portal; Altruis sensed huge demonic presences lurking nearby the western area of the Portal. The demon hunter told the Archdruid that the demonic camp is just somewhere around the west. They must quickly find and destroy the base before the demons could assemble another strikeforce. Malfurion agrees to the words of Altruis as he tells all of his forces to remain vigilant and prepare themselves for battle as the demonic base should be around the vicinity.

Upon venturing to the south western area of the Blasted Lands; the Night Elves noticed that the lands upon the west of the Dark Portal have been tainted by demonic corruption. Altruis tells all of his comrades that they are getting close to the enemy encampment as he could feel the unholy aura of the demons within the surroundings. After a little while; the Night Elves have finally saw the demonic base in the Blasted Lands. Upon seeing the enemy encampment; the demons within it is being led by an Eredar Warlock called as Narixxus. The demon base is quite formidable and the demons within it are preparing for an invasion at Nethergarde. Without wasting any time; the Archdruid Malfurion led his warriors to lay siege upon the demonic camp. Right then; the Night Elven army charged against the enemy encampment and fought against the demonic troops in it. Once again; Malfurion and his army engaged themselves upon a vicious heavy war battle against the demons in the Blasted Lands. The Night Elves are greater in number than the demons but the demonic camp itself is a bit fortified with towers and that the demons are heavily defending their own hideout in the Blasted Lands. The Night Elves shall make it sure that this primary demonic camp be destroyed before any more demon reinforcements could arrived from the Great Portal.

A heavy war battle occurs upon the vile encampment of the demons between the Night Elves led by the Archdruid Malfurion and the demonic forces of the Burning Legion from Outland led by the Warlock Narixxus. Once again; the demon hunter Altruis charged amongst the front lines and fight against the enemies using his own dark demonic powers that are meant to destroy demons themselves. Altruis, being such a great warrior, led the other night elven front liner warriors and clashed against the enemies upon such vicious close quarter fight. On the other hand; Malfurion, along with the other range attackers, supports his melee warriors from behind. A number of siege mechanical glaive throwers have also been brought by Malfurion to do such exceptional damage upon the enemy building structures and towers. From the dead corrupted trees around the demon base; the Archdruid bolsters his army by turning the trees into groups of treant warriors meant to crush the demonic invaders that aim to consume the land of Azeroth. At that moment; the Eredar Warlock Narixxus casted his powerful spell of Rain of Fire that brought down destructive waves of firestorms upon a huge area within the battlefield. Right then; multiple waves of small meteors have fall down from the sky harming many various warriors of both demons and the night elves.

Narixxus followed up his attacks by casting his most powerful spell of Finger of Death upon one of the night elf druids of the talon. The druid had immediately been torn to shreds by the deadly spell of Narixxus. The Archdruid Malfurion quickly casted his Entangling Roots spell upon the Eredar Warlock as the demon hunter Altruis immediately followed up with his own Mana Burn upon Narixxus. The Warlock had been harmed by the combined spell attacks of both Malfurion and Altruis. Narixxus is also immobilized by the Entangling Roots casted to him as some of his magical energies had also been scorched out by the Mana Burn spell that he just received. As the heavy war battle continues between the demon troops and the night elf army; Malfurion used his Tranquility spell within the fierce battlefield to heal his own warriors while fighting against the demons. Many of the demonic building structures within the base had already been destroyed by the night elven forces. Narixxus was then finally able to free himself out of the roots. The Eredar Warlock casts another of his own Finger of Death spells upon an unfortunate night elven archer.

The Finger of Death spell had torn the archer into bloody shreds. Narixxus then casts a powerful Carrion Swarm wave upon the other night elven troops. The Carrion Swarm hit many night elven warriors fighting against the demon troops commanded by Narixxus. Altruis then casts another Mana Burn spell upon the Eredar Warlock. Narixxus lost some more of his own magical energies upon receiving the Mana Burn of the demon hunter. Altruis draws his attention to Narixxus and began attacking the Eredar Warlock. Narixxus may be a powerful demon warlock but he is not a skilled combat warrior. Upon facing Altruis; the Eredar Warlock is no match against the strong and agile physical combat skills of the demon hunter. On the other hand; Malfurion continues to lead his army against the remaining demonic troops. Many demons had been killed while only some have fallen from the army of the Night Elves. The base is almost completely destroyed by the night elven army. The powerful healing spells of Malfurion and the other druids of the claw had prevented many night elven warriors from dying within the fierce battlefield. Upon fighting Narixxus; Altruis then casts off another of his Mana Burn spell upon the demon Eredar Warlock.

Narixxus has been drained out of his own mana energies and the fast consecutive combat attacks of Altruis had greatly harmed him. The Eredar Warlock has become weak and severely injured. Narixxus attempted to escape out from the battlefield but the Archdruid Malfurion quickly casted another Entangling Roots spell upon the demon Eredar Warlock which prevented Narixxus from moving out. Altruis made his last strikes upon Narixxus which finally killed the Eredar Warlock. Not long after; all of the demon minions commanded by Narixxus have already been slain by the night elven army. All of the demonic building structures have been completely razed down to the ground. At long last; the relentless war battle has ended as the Night Elves led by Malfurion and Altruis have finally destroyed the demonic base in the Blasted Lands near the Dark Portal. The forces of the Burning Legion that came out from the Dark Portal have now been defeated before they could grow in larger numbers and launch another invasion throughout Azeroth once again.

Malfurion and his forces were successfully able to save the Alliance encampment of Nethergarde and prevent the forces of the Burning Legion to cause furthermore havoc on Azeroth. After such glorious triumph over demons; the Night Elves head back to the location of the Great Portal. The demon hunter Altruis asked the Archdruid Malfurion of his thoughts on the current whereabouts of their companions of the Orcish Horde. Altruis added that they have not seen the orcs ever since they got separated on the stormy voyage to the eastern lands. The Archdruid stated that Thrall and the orcs have already faced greater dangers when they first set sail into the Great Seas and find their way to Kalimdor. Malfurion added that he is sure of knowing that the Horde are capable of reaching back the eastern lands and finding their way here to the Dark Portal in which the orcs themselves have originally come from. The Archdruid then assigns a cadre of his own troops to guard the Great Portal and watch out for any more demons that might arrived coming from Outland. The Archdruid tells his troops to remain vigilant and slay every single demon or fel orc that might come out from the Dark Portal and would even dare to step foot into Azeroth. Malfurion states that he and Altruis shall now head back to their base near Nethergarde and make their final preparations upon moving out towards the Great Portal and finally arriving at Outland.

Nearly an hour later; Malfurion and Altruis have finally reached back their encampment beside Nethergarde. The Archdruid Malfurion quickly told the Alliance forces at Nethergarde that the demonic forces in the Blasted Lands had already been destroyed as he and his brethren shall now move on and head towards their destination. Malfurion stated that he and his forces will finally head through the Dark Portal and go onto Outland themselves. The human captain had given his fullest and deepest gratitude to Malfurion, Altruis and the rest of the Night Elves on behalf of his brethren for aiding them from the vast invading demonic forces from Outland. The captain sadly added that if the demonic forces from Outland have not been halted then Stormwind might have ended with the same fate as of Lordaeron. Malfurion replied that he and his brethren have seen Lordaeron before as they have been devastated to see such fallen corrupted lands consumed by both the Legion and the Scourge. The Archdruid noted that part of their great mission of coming here and going through the Dark Portal is to actually fight the evil forces of the Burning Legion in Outland to prevent them from invading and wreaking havoc on their own planet once again.


	8. Night Elf Campaign - PART VIII

The captain replied that many of his fellow Alliance comrades are now being sent to Lordaeron to battle the forces of the undead that intends to invade all of the kingdoms here in the eastern lands. The captain added that they, along with all other Alliance kingdoms, are currently in such pressure on both the undead forces that would come from the north as well as the demonic army coming from the Dark Portal. Malfurion explained that it is also the reason why he and his fellow night elven comrades must deal the demonic threat from Outland themselves so that the Alliance forces can now give fully focus upon fighting the Undead here on Azeroth. The captain agreed to words of the Archdruid as he stated that with such aid against the Legion's forces from Outland; they would now be able to strike effectively against the other evil threat; the Undead Scourge. Once again; the captain showed his deepest act of gratitude to the Night Elves for helping them out as he then continued overseeing the repairs of the heavily damaged buildings in Nethergarde.

The town encampment of Nethergarde had been badly damaged by the demonic invaders and many Alliance troops have been slain defending the base. Seeing that Nethergarde is still in such heavy maintenance repairs; both Malfurion and Altruis knows that the remaining Alliance troops of Nethergarde would not survive another vicious assault from any enemy invaders. Right then; the Archdruid Malfurion had thought of an idea. Malfurion assigned the demon hunter Altruis to remain here in Nethergarde for the mean time and ensure the full recovery of Nethergarde while the Archdruid would now lead the rest of the night elven army towards the Dark Portal and enter Outland. Malfurion explained that, for now, none of them knows of what awaits them in Outland and the forces of the Orcish Horde led by Warchief Thrall is nowhere to be found as of now. The Archdruid added that the only thing they know now is that Outland is being ruled by the Burning Legion and may soon send another vast strikeforce through the Great Portal to invade Azeroth.

Malfurion continued to explain that with the current damaged state of Nethergarde; the primary defenses of the Blasted Lands may be a little thinned. The Archdruid pointed that just in case that the demons of Outland find a way to bypass their guarding forces and pass through the Great Portal; Nethergarde would easily be overrun and the demons would be able to gain full control of the Blasted Lands. At that point; the demon hunter Altruis already understands the wise plan of Malfurion as he would be needed in the defense of Nethergarde until the village encampment has fully recovered. Altruis realizes the strategy of Malfurion upon the defense of the Blasted Lands as he agreed to stay behind for a while. Malfurion stated upon Altruis to just follow them later on Outland when the base of Nethergarde has full been repaired and fortified. Altruis replied that, at the same time, he is also going to patrol around the Blasted Lands and venture to the unexplored areas of the place to ascertain whether a demonic threat still lingers somewhere within the lands.

Malfurion begins making his final preparations of assembling his army upon moving towards the location of the Dark Portal as they are now about to go through it and enter Outland. Altruis head back to Nethergarde to tell the Alliance troops of aiding them upon rebuilding the village camp by scouring the Blasted Lands and securing it from any demonic threat. After a little while later; the rest of the night elven forces of Malfurion have been prepared as they all began to move out. At long last; the time has come for Malfurion and his brethren to finally step foot into Outland.

Nearly an hour later; Malfurion and his army reunite with the rest of their troops that were left to watch over the Great Portal as it goes to show that there was no demonic activity that occurred upon the portal gate during the time that Malfurion was away preparing his forces. At the very front of the Dark Portal itself; stands the night elven army led by the Archdruid Malfurion that was all curious, anxious and also eager to finally see of what lies beyond the Dark Portal. For the first time; the Night Elves are about to see a complete different world beyond the borders of their own planet of Azeroth. They are also about to engage themselves upon a fierce war against their old enemies, the Burning Legion, that has fully taken control of the place that they are now about to venture with the hopes of defeating their ancient evil foes once again that aims to invade their own home planet by using the Great Portal. Above all else; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage also seeks to find out of what had happened to his own brother, Illidan Stormrage, in Outland.

Suddenly at that very moment; the Night Elves have been surprised to see the sudden arrival of their old allies, the Orcish Horde led by the Warchief Thrall, that have been separated from them on the voyage. The Archdruid Malfurion had always known that the orcs would always find their way as he was pleased to see that Thrall and the rest of the Horde to successfully make it to the Blasted Lands. Thrall was the first among the Horde leaders to greet Malfurion as the Archdruid answered that he is glad to know that the Horde were able to reach the Great Portal safely. The Archdruid told Thrall that they had landed directly upon the shores of Stormwind and were able to speak directly with its ruler, King Varian Wrynn, for his consent and consideration upon letting them get to the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands. Malfurion added that there was already a vast army of demons that came from Outland and assaulted the Alliance base of Nethergarde. The Archdruid stated that he and his armies however were able to defeat the demonic forces.

From the words of the Archdruid; Thrall realizes that the invasion of the Burning Legion through the Dark Portal has already begun. The Horde was just lucky enough to arrive in time and reunite with their night elven allies as they are all about to cross the Dark Portal and enter the world of Outland. Thrall and the other high leaders of the Horde went up close in front of the Great Portal. Garrosh told Thrall and the other orcs that it is now the time for them to see of the true fate of the place that was once known as Draenor. Garrosh told them that they shall now see Outland which is just beyond the Dark Portal. Right then; the Warchief Thrall prepares the forces of the Horde while Malfurion also assembles his own night elven armies as they intend to have an aggressive entrance at the Great Portal for there may actually be demons and fel orcs right on the other side.

The strategic entrance plan was already set as Garrosh and the other orcs who originally came from Outland shall go through the Dark Portal first with additional troops to secure the area around the Great Portal in the side of Outland in case any demons and fel orcs are near it. They shall then immediately be followed by the additional reinforcements led by Thrall, Drek'Thar and Nazgrel. Cairne and Rokhan, together with the remaining warriors left, will be the last to cross through the Great Portal among the forces of the Orcish Horde. After the entire forces of the Orcish Horde have entered the Dark Portal; the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the rest of his night elven armies shall be the next and will be the final to cross through the Great Portal.

Right then; Garrosh led his first group of Horde troops upon quickly charging through the Dark Portal and finally retuning to Outland. Upon the other side; Garrosh and his troops immediately checked the nearby surroundings of the Great Portal on Outland to see if there are any demons or fel orcs around the area. Fortunately; they did not see any of forces of the Legion within the perimeter. The first group of Garrosh has been able to secure the nearby areas of the Great Portal in Hellfire Peninsula. At that exact moment; Thrall, Drek'Thar and Nazgrel, along with their second group of Horde warriors, followed through the Dark Portal and entered Outland as well. Drek'Thar and Nazgrel quickly looked upon the surroundings of the environment as Thrall spoke with Garrosh and asked about the current situation of the areas of the Great Portal upon this side.

The young Blademaster reported to the Warchief that the perimeter of the Dark Portal has been secured and there were no demons and fel orcs that have ventured around the area. Right then; the last group of the Horde forces led by Cairne and Rokhan had also step foot upon Outland. The whole forces of the Horde assembled in front of the Great Portal in the side of Outland as they gazed upon the environment of the dead world which happens to be their original homeland. A few moments later; Malfurion and his night elven armies had finally arrived through the Dark Portal as well and step foot upon the shattered remains of Draenor that is now known as Outland.

As a powerful druid; Malfurion was truly been horrified and disheartened such strong demonic corruption within the whole lands of Outland. Malfurion stated he greatly grieves for the former planet of Draenor as he could directly feel the torment and evil corruption upon the dusty lifeless shattered world. Thrall stated that is his first time ever to see and visit the place of what used to be the beautiful rugged home planet of the orcs. The Warchief added that he no longer feels the presence of the natural spirits within this dead world. All of the orcs who had not seen Outland for many long years as well as the ones who had never even been born in it were truly surprised and were saddened to see in actual, the fate of their original home planet. Among all of the orcs; Drek'Thar and Nazgrel were the ones that had truly been dismayed and felt the utmost sorrow upon seeing once again their planet from which they originally had come from a long time ago.

Garrosh spoke that for twenty long years has the shattered remains of Draenor had been this way and nothing will ever change to what it has become then whether they choose to accept it or not. The young Blademaster then added that the only thing that they should do now is to save the other Orcish Clans from the Old Horde of Draenor that are living within the mountain forests of Nagrand as well as destroying the forces of the Burning Legion that had returned upon Outland. Malfurion agreed to the words of Garrosh as he also stated that they must not let the evil forces of Burning Legion return upon the world of Azeroth once again. The Archdruid also stated that he must also find out about the fate of his own brother, Illidan. The Warchief Thrall then quickly ordered his peons to build them a primary base upon a nearby goldmine. Malfurion also sent in his wisps to build their own settlement upon the other nearby goldmine to the Dark Portal. The encampments of the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves shall serve as the primary defenses to ensure that no demon or fel orc from Outland will be able to cross the Great Portal and step foot into Azeroth. Drek'Thar asked Garrosh about the status of the lands of the Hellfire Peninsula.

Garrosh stated that the Hellfire Peninsula is crawling with demons and fel orcs. The forces of the Burning Legion have overrun the whole of the Hellfire Peninsula as they had created their own multiple scattered bases upon the red dessert. The main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula is not far from the Dark Portal. It is also the most formidable encampment of the forces of the Legion within Hellfire Peninsula that Garrosh, with his own vast armies of orcs and ogres, had assaulted but had failed to destroy about two months ago. After a while; the bases of the night elves and the Orcish Horde have been completed as the two allied factions began to assemble their own strikeforce as they now intend to lay siege upon the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion left some of his troops to guard their own elven base beside the Dark Portal. On the other hand; Drek'Thar and Nazgrel would also be left with some warriors with them as they are also to watch over their own encampment for the mean time.

After a while of preparation; the night elven armies of Malfurion and the Horde strikeforce led by Thrall, Garrosh, Cairne and Rokhan were all set to war. The bases of the nights elves and the Horde beside the Great Portal were also been fortified with such strong tower defenses as well as brave warriors stationed that would defend each of the bases. The vast forces of the Horde and the night elves have finally moved out to destroy the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Garrosh would cherish the chance upon taking his revenge against the forces of the Legion as well as finishing the job done that he was set out to do more than two months ago of destroying the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Thrall and the other orcs were truly looking forward upon seeing their own kin in Nagrand. Malfurion and the other night elves also intend to defeat the Burning Legion in Outland as well as to find, Illidan.

Upon arrival at the main base of the enemy; they were able to countless warriors of demons and fel orcs within it as the base itself is heavily fortified. Without wasting any more time; the forces of the Orcish Horde and the night elves attack together against the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Vast numbers of orc grunts, orc shamans, tauren warriors, tauren spirit walkers, ogre magi, troll spear-throwers, and even goblin sappers that were led by Thrall, Garrosh, Cairne and Rokhan have attack the enemy main base from the left side. At the same time; the right side of the main enemy encampment has been assaulted by the huge armies of night elven archers, night elven huntresses, dryads, druids of the claw, druids of the talon and even the mystical faerie dragons led Malfurion Stormrage. The forces of the Horde and the night elves have also brought their own mechanical siege weapons such as catapults and glaive throwers upon destroying the demonic structures within the enemy main base. A huge relentless war battle had occurred between the allied forces of the Orcish Horde and the night elves against the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula. Though the enemy base was formidable; the Horde and the Night Elves have gain a good chance of victory due to their vicious assault at the base. However, during the battle, Garrosh Hellscream saw someone that he never thought and expect to see amongst the enemy ranks which had truly shocked him. In the midst of the heavy war battle; the veteran chieftain of the Bonechewer Clan, Tagar Spinebreaker, had shown himself up and joined the battle as he is the one who is now the current leader of the demons and fel orcs.


	9. Night Elf Campaign - PART IX

Tagar Spinebreaker has been transformed into a fel orc and is now the ruler of the main demonic base in Hellfire Peninsula. Garrosh had been truly shocked as quickly recognizes Tagar but later on, the young Blademaster realizes that Tagar Spinebreaker had already lost what is left of his own mind in which there is no more way of saving him. The fierce war battle still continues at the main demonic encampment in the Hellfire Peninsula. During the battle; the vast armies of the Horde and the night elves clashes against the numerous troops of demons and fel orcs. Thrall uses his own harmful shamanistic spells upon the enemies such as Chain Lightning and the summoning of his Feral Wolf Spirits. Cairne Bloodhoof also uses his own skills derived from the powers of the Earth such as his powerful Shock Waves and the fierce War Stomps of his hooves.

Rokhan uses his dark voodoo spells such as casting of his powerful cursing spell of Hex as well as summoning his Serpent Wards to battle against the demons and fel orcs. The Shadow Hunter also uses his magical Healing Wave spells to support their own forces in the Horde as well as the troops of their night elven allies upon the war battle. Malfurion uses his powerful druidic spells such as casting his Entangling Roots spells which immobilizes and harms any enemy warrior that he casts it on. The Archdruid had also converted the mushroom trees around the base into treant warriors to also fight against the demons and fel orcs. The siege machines that they have brought continue to attack and destroy the enemy structures within the base. Garrosh Hellscream then faces his former ally, Tagar Spinebreaker, on a one-on-one fight. Tagar, the old chieftain of the Bonechewer Clan, is a veteran warrior and has faced many battles in the past wars against the Alliance Expedition but Garrosh is a younger and faster warrior than Tagar. Garrosh has also grown stronger upon all of his battle experiences against different sorts of creatures in Azeroth. However, Tagar has become stronger and more vicious due to his transformation into a fel orc.

In the midst of the heavy war battle; Garrosh Hellscream faced Tagar Spinebreaker alone. The relentless war battle still continues between the forces of the Orcish Horde and night elves against the troops of demons and fel orcs. The Archdruid Malfurion and his night elven army continue to viciously fight against the forces of the Burning Legion alongside their allies of the Horde. Upon encountering the fel orcs; the Night Elves realized that these fel orcs are stronger and more powerful than regular orcs. Malfurion observed that the mutation of the orcs into fel orcs is no different to the demonic mutation of the others from his own race that became satyrs.

After a while later of fierce battling; the Horde and the night elves were able to significantly gain the upper hand in the battle as there were many demons and fel orcs have fallen upon the battlefield yet only some had fallen from the side of the Orcish Horde and the night elves. Much of the building structures and the fortified tower defenses of the main demonic base had already been destroyed by the serious damages from the siege weapons and also by the powerful Earthquake spells casted by Thrall. As the heavy war battle continues; the armies of the Horde and Night Elves have further gain the advantage as more demon and fel orc troops are being slain by them as the demonic base is also almost fully destroyed as well. Both allied forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves continue to press on their heavy assault. Tagar still continuous to fight Garrosh but the veteran fel orc warrior is no longer as strong as went the battle had started.

Tagar has received much of the fierce beating damage from the physical attacks and powers of Garrosh. After a little while more; the war battle has finally ended as the forces of the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves stands victorious. All of the demons and fel orcs had been slain and their whole main base in Hellfire Peninsula had been totally razed. The soldiers of the Horde scout around to area to make sure that there are no demon or fel orc that survived. Malfurion sent some of his own troops to watch out upon far distant areas and make sure that there are no approaching enemy reinforcements. The one-on-one fight between Garrosh and Tagar has ended as the young Blademaster stands triumphant. The other Horde leaders stand alongside Garrosh.

Tagar Spinebreaker has fallen down to the ground as he could no longer fight yet he was still alive. Upon the final moments of Tagar; he was able to come back to his own senses and spoke to Garrosh about important information that the orcs must know. After a little while later; the life of Tagar Spinebreaker has finally ended as the former chieftain of the Bonechewer clan now lies dead upon the ground. After committing such victory upon a vicious hard battle; the leaders of the Horde decided that it is time for them to head into the mountain forests of Nagrand. Garrosh stated that they should hurry upon reaching Nagrand. The Warchief Thrall agreed and stated that they shall then assemble their forces while they wait for Drek'Thar and Nazgrel before they all venture to Nagrand. Not long after; Drek'Thar and Nazgrel have finally arrived and congratulate them all for their success upon defeating the demons and fel orcs as well as destroying the main demonic base in Hellfire Peninsula. After a little while later; the forces of the Orcish Horde have already been assembled as they began their exodus towards the mountains forests of Nagrand.

Before the forces of the Horde had left; the Warchief Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde had received a blessing touch of nature from Lord Malfurion as the Archdruid had wished them all a safe journey towards their kin. The Night Elves led by Malfurion Stormrage decided to remain in Hellfire Peninsula and build their own encampment upon the same site where the main base of the demons and fel orcs used to stand. Malfurion chooses not to interfere with the personal business of the orcs in Nagrand as he has to mind his own personal goal upon coming to Outland. The Archdruid decides for him and his forces to be left in Hellfire Peninsula as the base that they would establish would also serve as additional defenses that would watch out for any approaching forces of the Burning Legion that aims to go to the Dark Portal. Malfurion intends to strengthen up his own formidable encampment and guard it with fortified Ancient Protectors. The Archdruid would also prepare and muster a bigger force of his warriors upon his own base.

The Night Elves has began establishing their own base camp as they saw the forces of the Orcish Horde move out and head towards Nagrand. Upon successfully destroying the main encampment of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula; the allied forces of the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves have taken the first step upon defeating the Burning Legion in Outland as well the prevention of another demonic invasion in Azeroth. Malfurion is now more determined than ever upon venturing deeper into the desolate red barrens in the hopes of finding out the fate his own brother somewhere upon shattered world of Outland. The Archdruid only prays for the safety of his beloved, Tyrande Whisperwind, and the rest of his night elven brethren back in Kalimdor.

The next day at the newly established base camp of Malfurion; several scouting huntresses have arrived at the encampment bearing ill news. The huntresses reported to Malfurion about multiple demonic encampments upon the northern area within the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. The scouts added the base camps are full of demons and fel orcs massing a huge strikeforce to be deployed and perform an aggressive attack at them. The army of the demons and fel orc also has the intention of reaching the Dark Portal. Realizing the dark plans of the demons and fel orcs; the Archdruid quickly tells his forces to further strengthen up their base as they must not fall upon this battle and let the forces of the Burning Legion reach the Great Portal. Though the Horde and the Night Elves maintain their primary bases near the Dark Portal; the Archdruid will not risk the chance of letting even a single demon or fel orc reach the surrounding perimeters of the Portal.

Right then; Malfurion begins fortifying further the defense of his own encampment with multiple treant towers of Ancient Protectors as well as bolstering up his own forces within his base camp. The forces of the Orcish Horde are not around as they have gone to Nagrand the previous day. This war battle would fall only to the hands of Malfurion and his army. With such vast demonic forces approaching; Malfurion must lead out his own forces and hold the line on their own. The Archdruid prepares his forces for a fierce defensive war battle that is about to come upon them. Malfurion sends out his a small of force of hippogryph riders to scout ahead of the northern area and warily observe the demonic activity upon the enemy bases on a safe high flying distance.

The only way for the night elves to secure victory is through attrition in which they must destroy the three demonic base camps within the central plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion tells his forces that if they are to succeed in defeating the demons and fel orcs in the central plains; they would gain an additional significant strategic advantage within Outland. Not only will the Night Elves be able to reduce a considerable number of the Legion's forces, but also they would be able to gain more territory over the Hellfire Peninsula. With such strategically aggressive plan in mind; Malfurion instructs his warriors to steel themselves and be prepared for what is coming. After a little while later; the group of hippogryph riders that Malfurion send to scout has returned to the base camp. The hippogryph riders reported to the Archdruid that the armies of demons and fel orcs have begun their march towards this way and would soon arrive at their own base camp.

The encampment of Malfurion is fortified with such proper defenses and his forces are all set to war as they only wait for the coming of the Legion's forces. After a little while; the vast army of demons and fel orcs have finally arrived and began charging at them. The forces of the Burning Legion have begun their attack and lay siege upon the base of the Night Elves. Malfurion leads his army in the defense of their encampment. A fierce war battle has occurred as the Night Elves led by Malfurion attempts to hold the line and defend their base against the demons and fel orcs. The mighty defensive Ancient Protector towers hurl enormous boulders at random enemies that comes upon their base. The sacred moonwells could heal any nearby injured night elven warrior that battle against the enemy forces. The Archdruid Malfurion leads his vast army composed of various types of strong warriors and powerful spellcasters from the night elven race such as the huntresses, dryads, faerie dragons, hippogryph riders, druids of the claw and druids of the talon.

The demonic army consists of groups of felguards, fel stalkers, eredar warlocks, infernals, void walkers, flying daemons and fel orc grunts. It goes to show that the forces of the Burning Legion would not be easy to defeat. The vicious heavy war battle continues as the demonic forces battle against the Night Elven defenders led by Malfurion. The Night Elven army is vast and their base is also well fortified. The powerful spells of the Archdruid Malfurion also supports his troops in the fierce battlefield. Malfurion is able to bolster further his forces by turning the trees around his base into treants. He is also uses his Entangling Roots spell upon any random enemy troop. The Archdruid is also able to complement the magical healing waters of his moonwells by using his Tranquility spell which would heal all of his warriors while in the midst of heavy battling. Due to such well preparation and proper defensive strategy of the Night Elves; the army of demons and fel orcs are having a hard time upon conquering the Night Elven base and reach the Dark Portal.

However; the forces of the demons and fel orcs have shown strong aggressive assault upon their enemies. The Legion's forces are able to take down some Night Elven warriors despite the heavy defenses of their foes. The vast army of the demons and fel orcs that is currently attacking the Night Elves will not be easily defeated. In the midst of the heavy war battle; the forces of the Legion were actually able to destroy some of the moonwells and Ancient Protectors of the Night Elves. As the fierce war battle goes on; many demons and fel orcs are actually being slain upon facing the Night Elven army led by Malfurion. However; the Archdruid Malfurion is also slowly losing more warriors on his side. Many night elven building structures within the base are also being severely damaged by the demons and fel orcs. Right then; the Archdruid Malfurion rallies all of his standing warriors to rise upon battlefield as they shall never let the Legion defeat them.

Malfurion gives out the last of his own mana energies by converting multiple trees into a group of treants to fight for him. He also used his Tranquility spell once more to heal all his wounded standing forces and prevent them from being slain. The Night Elven army remains strong as they fought even harder upon holding the line and not letting the Legion's forces to defeat them. The encampment of the Night Elves was partially damaged but there are still some standing Ancient Protector treant towers that continue to hurl huge boulders upon the enemies. The Night Elves resiliently continue to fight the enemy invaders. After a little while more of fierce battling; the Night Elves have gained the upper hand as they were able to take out more demons and fel orcs.

Not a single one from the remaining night elven warriors have been killed due to the supporting healing spell of Malfurion. On the other side; many demons and fel orcs have been slain as only few of them now stands in the battlefield. Malfurion leads the rest of his forces to finish off all that is left upon the demonic army. After a little while later; the Night Elves have finally claimed the victory as they have slain all of the demonic invaders down to the last fel orc. After such long heavy war battle throughout the day; the Night Elves succeeded upon defending their own base and defeating the Legion's forces. As nighttime approaches; one of the hippogryph riders told Malfurion that the demonic forces that they just faced is only the beginning. She added that the huge army of demons and fel orcs that they defeated a while ago was the first wave as it was only half of the total armies within the demonic bases in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula.


	10. Night Elf Campaign - PART X

Upon hearing the words of the scout hippogryph rider; Malfurion realizes that he must be able to muster another army of his own in defense of his own base camp. The scouting hippogryph rider then added that it won't be long before the second wave of demons and fel orcs arrived. At that moment; Malfurion immediately told all of his remaining warriors that now is not the time for rest yet as they must immediately repair all the damages in their base as well as rebuilding new moonwells and Ancient Protectors that got destroyed during the previous battle. The Archdruid begins reassembling his forces in the defense of his base. Malfurion states that if he is not able to repair the damages of the base camp and muster a new army of defenders quickly; they might not be able to survive another fierce heavy assault from a second vast army of demons and fel orcs.

The Night Elves went on preparing their defenses for the second wave of the Legion's forces that is coming upon them. Despite the victory achieved by the Night Elves in the first wave; it was an unfortunate turn of events for them as the second army of the Legion's forces has already arrived sooner than they expected. Right in the middle of the Night Elves' preparation; the vast troops of demons and fel orcs came and began laying siege at their base camp. The Night Elven army was not yet fully assembled and their base was just in the middle of recovery. The night elven base is not yet fully set with its proper defenses like in the first wave assault of the demons and fel orcs. Regardless; the Archdruid Malfurion had no choice but to lead out his forces to battle in defense of their encampment. The second army of demons and fel orcs is more numerous than the current standing night elven warriors. The night elves were only able to rebuild a few Ancient Protectors towers and moonwells as an additional defensive support for the Archdruid and his warriors.

A fierce heavy war battle had once again occurred within the base camp of the Night Elves. The Archdruid Malfurion once again leads his own forces to hold the line and defeat the second wave of demons and fel orcs just like the first army. Based on the present situation of the Night Elves; they need not only to prevent the army of demons and fel orcs from reaching the Great Portal and stepping foot into Azeroth, but as well as to survive the battle. The Night Elves are surely having a serious fight upon their hands against the numerous demons and fel orcs. As the vicious raging war battle goes on; the Night Elves attempt to hold the line and defeat the Legion's forces by a defensive strategy. However; the fierce heavy assault of the second wave of demons and fel orcs proved to be a little too much for the Archdruid and his troops. Though the Night Elven army are not entirely defenseless; they would, however, require some help. Not only does the Night Elves are a bit outnumbered, but also their base camp has not fully recovered from the previous attack.

In the middle of such heavy relentless battle against the Legion's forces; hope has come upon the side of the Night Elves because of a surprise arrival of an old comrade. At that very moment; the demon hunter Altruis has finally return and reunite along with the rest of his own brethren. The Archdruid Malfurion was gladdened by the exact timing arrival of the demon hunter. Altruis then humbly greets the Archdruid as he quickly joins the rest of his comrades upon fighting the army of demons and fel orcs. Knowing that demon hunters are the perfect asset upon fighting demons; the Night Elves rejoiced upon the arrival of the demon hunter Altruis as they now see the chance of actually defeating the second army of demons and fel orcs just as they did in the first wave.

With such expertise of Altruis upon fighting and slaying demons; the scales were somehow been tilt into the favor of the Night Elves, despite being outnumbered. Altruis used all of his own dark powers taught to him by Illidan against the Legion's forces. On the other hand; Malfurion used his druidic powers to aid them against the enemies as well as to support and heal his own troops in battle. The Night Elven army continues to fight valiantly against the wave of demons and fel orcs in the hopes of destroying them and halting their advance towards the Great Portal. As the fierce war battle continues on; the Night Elves were able to put up a good fight and take down many demons and fel orcs in battlefield. However; the night elven army have also suffered some casualties of their own and their base that has not fully recovered has been greatly besieged once more. At this very point of time; the demon hunter Altruis used his ultimate spell taught to him directly by Illidan himself and use it to finish the battle once and for all. In the midst of such relentless war battle; the demon hunter used his own Metamorphosis spell which turned him into a powerful demon which proved to have great advantage upon fighting the demons and fel orcs.

With the Metamorphosis spell activated upon Altruis; he was able to strike effectively upon any random demon or fel orc troop. Excluding the kill counts of Malfurion and the other night elves; Altruis, himself, was able to slay as many demons and fel orcs as he could in his powerful demon form. After a little while later; the Night Elves have finally gain upper hand as they were able to slay most of the enemy troops. Due to the dark powers and agile combat skills of Altruis as well as the mystical druidic spells of Malfurion; the Night Elves had suffered only an average amount of casualty while they were able to slay most of demons and fel orcs that are invading them. The night elven base may have been greatly besieged but it is not entirely destroyed as the night elves are successful upon defending it. Malfurion and Altruis now lead their standing forces to finish off what is left of the remaining demons and fel orcs. Not long after; the Night Elves have once again claimed the victory as they were able to destroy the second army of demons and fel orcs. Just like in the first wave; not a single demon or fel orc survived and was able to pass through the night elven base. By defeating the first and second armies of demons and fel orcs; the night elves have once again successfully prevented the Legion's forces from ever stepping foot into Azeroth.

Malfurion, among the others, gave his full gratitude upon Altruis for if it wasn't for the demon hunter; the Archdruid and the rest of his forces might not even be able to survive the assault of the second enemy army. Upon successfully defeating the first and second waves; the Night Elves have destroyed a vast amount of the Legion's troops that were all meant to be sent into Azeroth. It would take some time now before the Burning Legion could muster another huge strikeforce such as the ones that the Night Elves just faced. In this time; the Archdruid states that this would be the perfect time now for them to make their counter attack upon the enemy. Malfurion pointed that the multiple demonic bases within the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula, where the armies of demons and fel orcs are being assembled, be immediately destroyed. The night elven base had been greatly damaged by the two previous assaults of the enemy. Just in case that another enemy army assaults them; Malfurion knows that his base would be totally wiped out if he is not able to repair the heavy damages and restore its proper defenses. Malfurion then thought of a wise plan.

The Archdruid assigns Altruis to be the one to lead the attack upon the demonic bases within the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula while Malfurion, himself, would remain behind to watch over the recovery of their base as well as to lead its defenses in case of another enemy strikeforce that would attack. The demon hunter Altruis had truly been honored of having the chance to lead the army against the enemy base camps as he willingly accepted the assigned job of the Archdruid. Altruis immediately began assembling his own troops that he would bring along upon attacking the enemy settlements. Before Altruis begins assembling his own forces; the demon hunter hands over a bag full of gold to Malfurion. The demon hunter stated that the bag of gold had been given to him by the humans in Nethergarde as an act of their gratitude. Malfurion had been gladdened as he stated that this gold would be great help for them upon repairing the damages of their base.

After a while later; the army of Altruis had already been set for a fierce war battle. As the early light of dawn comes; Altruis and his army had began their march towards the first demonic base. Malfurion and a cadre of his own troops to command have all remain behind as the defenders of their encampment. Just as what the scouting hippogryph riders saw as well as the strong magical demon-sensing abilities of Altruis; the Night Elves know the exact pinpoint locations of all three separate demonic bases in the central Hellfire Peninsula. Not long after; Altruis and his army had finally reached the first demonic encampment. Though the first enemy base camp is not heavily fortified with defensive towers; it contains however quite a number of demonic barracks and other summoning pits from where demon and fel orc warriors are consecutively being marshaled.

Upon destroying the two waves of demons and fel orcs just recently; the demonic bases in the central Hellfire Peninsula are not yet able to muster a new full force army like in the first two waves. The group of demons and fel orcs guarding the base are not much of numerous. Seeing a good chance of claiming an easy win against the Legion's forces; the Night Elves did not waste any moment as the demon hunter Altruis quickly led his army to attack the enemy encampment. The Night Elves engaged themselves upon a vicious war battle as they lay siege upon the enemy camp and fight against the demon and fel orc guards within it. Not only does Altruis has a great advantage over the demons and fel orcs upon being a great demon hunter, but also the army that he mustered vastly outnumbers the currently standing enemy troops stationed within the base. Upon facing Altruis and his army; the group of demons and fel orcs guarding the base had given a good yet easy fight to the Night Elves. It did not take long before the Night Elves defeat the standing group of demon and fel orc warriors as they quickly began leveling the entire base.

There is not much any demon and fel orc resistances as well as demonic defensive towers within the enemy base; Altruis and his army have quite easily been able to destroy much of the demonic building structures within the encampment. Soon after; Altruis and his forces have finally razed the entire enemy encampment. All of the demons and fel orcs within the base were killed and all demonic structures have been leveled. Not long after; the Night Elves claimed the victory as they have finally been able to destroy the entire base without losing even a single warrior in their side. Upon claiming a quite fast and easy victory over the first base; the demon hunter Altruis quickly led his army to move on and head to the second demonic base in the central Hellfire Peninsula.

As Altruis and his army move on towards the next enemy base; they have encounter some small demonic outpost bases along their way. There are multiple scattered demonic outposts around the area as the Night Elves made it sure to destroy each and every enemy outposts that they passed by. Soon after; Altruis and his forces have finally reached the second demonic encampment. The base is quite a bit more fortified than the first as there are a moderate number of demons and fel orcs within it. The Night Elves saw that the forces of the Legion have already began assembling a new vast strikeforce to be dispatch and send to the Dark Portal. Altruis states that they should not waste any time upon waiting for a full force of demons and fel orcs. The demon hunter added that they must strike now while the enemy troops are not yet too vast in numbers. Right then; the demon hunter and his army had performed an aggressive assault upon the demonic base camp.

The demons and fel orcs within the second base have already heard about the destruction of the other base in the hands of the Night Elves. The forces of the Legion clash against Altruis and his army in defense of their own encampment. A moderately vicious war battle occurred as the night elven army led by Altruis lay siege upon the second enemy base in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. Just like in the first demonic base; the Night Elves outnumber the demons and fel orcs within this base. The battle within the second camp proves to be quite more difficult than in the previous base as the demons and fel orcs in this base are a bit more numerous than in the first encampment. However; the Night Elves are still capable of defeating these demons and fel orcs just as what they did within the previous base. Altruis used his dark powerful spells and his agile combat skills upon fighting the enemies while the other night elves valiantly fight alongside him.

The war battle continues as the army of Night Elves relentlessly clash against the forces of the Burning Legion. The demons and fel orcs have put up a good resistance but the Night Elves have the advantage. Not only that the Night Elves outnumber the demons and fel orcs, but also they have the demon hunter Altruis to lead them in battle. Many demons and fel orcs have already fallen in the battlefield but only some had been killed in the side of the Night Elves. The demons and fel orcs within the base are leaderless; the demon hunter Altruis, on the other hand, leads his night elven troops very well. The demon and fel orc troops being summoned out of the demonic barracks and other dark building structures somehow serves as an additional resistance for their base. However; the demons and fel orcs could not form a proper large force of army due to the great intervention of the currently heavy assault done by the Night Elven army upon their base.

The demons and fel orcs that are being summoned would just be killed later on by Altruis and his army. Not long after; the demon hunter Altruis and his army has finally slain all of the standing demon and fel orc defenders as they now began shattering all of the demonic building structures in the base. Victory is assured by the Night Elves as they are now heavily laying siege upon the demonic base camp without any more demons or fel orcs to stand in their way. Soon after; all of the building structures within the base have been destroyed as the entire demonic encampment had been razed. The Night Elven army led by the demon hunter Altruis stands victorious as they just successfully destroyed the demonic base. Altruis states upon his forces that they cannot rest now as they must push on to the final demonic base in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula.


	11. Night Elf Campaign - PART XI

Altruis tells his warriors that only one of three bases in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula now remains and if they are to succeed in destroying that final base, then they would be able to secure the entire area as their own additional strategic territorial cover. The demon hunter rallies all of his surviving warriors as they continue move along and head towards the last encampment. Some of the Night Elven warriors have fallen upon their assault within the second demonic base camp. However; with a great price of victory over many of the demonic forces, the Night Elven army led by Altruis now leaves the two previous demonic base camps in utter ruins. Within the thoughts of Altruis; he takes so much pleasure upon destroying many evil demons and fel orcs as he could for he is actually being able to take his revenge upon the forces of the Burning Legion. Altruis remembers the time when he, along with Alandien and the other Alliance survivors, had cautiously passed their way through these red desolate barrens in order to escape from the forces of the Burning Legion. In this present time; Altruis no longer needs to hide and run away from the Legion's forces as he, along with his night elven brethren, are now the ones who are hunting and destroying them all down. Altruis noted upon his forces that the Burning Legion shall fall.

Meanwhile, back in the base of the Night Elves; the Archdruid Malfurion and a cadre of his own troops continue to watch over their own base camp. The Night Elven base had already recovered as many of the damaged buildings and ancients have been renewed. The wisps have already built new standing structures and ancients as replacements to the ones that got destroyed. The base is nearly set with its new properly well-fortified defenses. The Night Elves that were all left within the base have not seen a single demon or fel orc come upon their camp since the last vast wave of enemy troops that attacked them at the time of the exact arrival of the demon hunter Altruis. Malfurion realizes that Altruis, along with the army that he brought with him, is successful upon destroying the demonic bases in the central Hellfire Peninsula where the vast armies of demons and fel orcs are being assembled. Dusk settled over the red barrens of Outland as the Night Elven army led by Altruis head towards the third demon base. Along the way; the demon hunter and his forces encountered some more small demonic outposts scattered around the areas. Like any other enemy bases; Altruis and his forces destroyed each single demonic outpost that they came upon.

Not long after; Altruis and his forces have finally reached the third and last demonic base camp. Upon their arrival; they saw vast numbers of demons and fel orcs guarding the base. The demon hunter Altruis realized that upon destroying the first two enemy bases along with all the scattered outposts within the areas; the demons and fel orcs within the third base to bolster their forces and muster an army within their own base. Without the other two demonic base camps; the numbers of demons and fel orcs needed for a strikeforce to be dispatched will never be formed. The final demonic base itself will not be able to muster a full army strikeforce of demons and fel orcs in its own. However; the standing numbers of demons and fel orcs within the third base are big enough to give the forces of Altruis an equally full force heavy war battle. Furthermore; a powerful Fel Orc Warlock called as Keli'dan watches over the base and serve as the leader of the demons and fel orcs within that base camp. However; Altruis and his troops show no fear as they are focused and eager upon completing their task of destroying all three demonic bases no matter the cost.

At that very moment; Altruis and his forces did not hesitate to perform an aggressive attack upon the final demonic base camp in central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. Once more; the Night Elves engaged themselves upon such heavy fierce war battle against the demons and fel orcs which are almost in the same numbers as they are. The Night Elven army led by the demon hunter Altruis viciously clashes against the army of demons and fel orcs led by the Fel Orc Warlock Keli'dan. As the heavy war battle begins; Altruis immediately made his advance to face off Keli'dan in a one-on-one fight. As the demon hunter directly faced the fel orc warlock; the rest of the night elf warriors battled against the troops of demons and fel orcs. The Fel Orc Warlock spoke to Altruis as he addressed him as foolish night elf weakling upon insolently daring to oppose the Burning Legion. Keli'dan loudly shouted upon Altruis and the rest of the Night Elves that they shall all pay for what they have done. Altruis made a reply to Keli'dan and told him that death is only what awaits him and his pitiful demon masters. Altruis added his insult and said that all demons and fel orcs of the Burning Legion are nothing more but a bunch of pathetic evil wretched curs.

The statements of Altruis have made Keli'dan even angrier as he casted a Carrion Swarm wave which hits Altruis and many other night elven warriors battling the army of demons and fel orcs. The demon hunter answered back by casting a bolt of Mana Burn spell at the Fel Orc Warlock. The Mana Burn spell had not only harmed Keli'dan, but also burnt out some of his own magical energies. Right then; Altruis charged at Keli'dan and began attacking the Fel Orc Warlock on a close combat quarter. Keli'dan does not have the same agile physical combat skills as the demon hunter. The Fel Orc Warlock then calls upon some of the demon warriors around him to attack the demon hunter. However; the night elven brethren of Altruis had also given their support for the demon hunter as some night elven warriors attack the demons that are attacking Altruis. The demon hunter possesses great agility as he was able to evade some of the physical attacks of the demon and fel orc troops surrounding him. Upon being surrounded by other demons and fel orcs; Altruis uses his Immolation which engulfs his body in flames and burns all nearby enemy troops. Altruis focuses his physical attacks on Keli'dan while being supported by the night elf troops in the battlefield. The demon hunter then casts another Mana Burn spell upon the Fel Orc Warlock.

The heavy war battle goes on as the army of Night Elves clashes against the demon and fel orcish soldiers. There are those who have fallen in the fierce battlefield on both sides. The demon warriors that surrounded Altruis were quick to fall in battle due to the support of the other night elven troops to Altruis as well as the burning damage of the Immolation upon coming near to the demon hunter. Furious upon the fail attempt to destroy the demon hunter; Keli'dan casted another Carrion Swarm wave which directly hits Altruis and many other Night Elven warriors. Altruis had also received much beating from the harmful spells of Keli'dan as well as from the attacks of the demons that surrounded him a while ago. The Carrion Swarm wave has also killed some of the other night elven warriors. Keli'dan then casts his powerful Rain of Fire spell which brought down destructive waves of firestorms upon a huge area within the battlefield. The destructive fire spell of Keli'dan has harmed many night elves, demons and fel orcs that were battling. The Rain of Fire spell had also damaged some of the standing demonic building structures within the base.

Some of the night elves, demons and fel orcs that have been affected by the Rain of Fire spell of Keli'dan were killed. As of now; many demons and fel orcs are being slain within the battlefield but many Night Elves are also falling at the same time. The vicious heavy war battle still goes on between the remaining Night Elven troops against the remaining demon and fel orcish warriors. Altruis then casts another Mana Burn spell upon Keli'dan. The Fel Orc Warlock had been greatly harmed by the consecutive bolts of Mana Burn that he received as well as by the physical combat attacks on him by the demon hunter. Keli'dan have also been drained out of his magical energies due to the bolts of Mana Burn that he received and the spells that he casted on the battlefield. At this time of the battle; Altruis then used his most powerful spell of Metamorphosis which turned the demon hunter into a powerful chaotic demon. The demonic transformation of Altruis had shocked the weakened Fel Orc Warlock. The morphed demon hunter Altruis directly unleashes his chaotic attacks on Keli'dan. Upon receiving such strong and powerful damaging attacks; the Fel Orc Warlock had received much harmful beatings out from the demon hunter. Not long after; Keli'dan has finally fallen as he had been brutally slain by the morphed demon hunter Altruis.

The demon hunter then rallies all of his remaining night elven warriors and led them to finish off what is left out from the demon and fel orcish troops. With the powerful demonic transformation of Altruis and the death of Keli'dan; the forces of the Night Elves have gained the upper hand over the army of demons and fel orcs. With the ultimate demonic spell of Altruis activated upon him; many of the remaining wounded demons and fel orcs were quick to fall in battle. The Night Elves have the overall advantage as they now easily finish off every single enemy warrior within the base. Soon after; all of the demon and fel orcish warriors within the base have been slain. The demon hunter Altruis now leads his standing forces to finally destroy the third and final demonic base camp in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. After a little while later; the entire demonic base has been fully razed down to the ground. Every single demonic building structure has been shattered to ruins. Once again; the Night Elves have claimed the glorious victory. Altruis and his other remaining warriors stand triumphant over the remains of the destroyed demonic base camp.

At last; the plains of the central Hellfire Peninsula have been secured as the main forces of the Legion within the areas are destroyed. Though many warriors from the Night Elven army have fallen upon the assault of all three demonic bases within the central plains; a greater price has been claimed for the sacrifices that had been made. By destroying the three main demonic bases; not only did the Night Elves gained a strategic territorial advantage, but also they have defeated a majorly considerable number of demon and fel orc soldiers out from Legion's forces. The Night Elves have also prevented the forces of the Legion in Outland from reaching the Great Portal and stepping foot into Azeroth. Altruis and his other standing troops were about move out and head towards their own base when suddenly; groups of night elven huntresses, hippogrpyh riders and wisps came upon their location. One of the huntresses spoke to Altruis and congratulated him, as well as his warriors, upon successfully destroying the Legion's forces within the central plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The huntress explained to Altruis and his few remaining forces that she was sent by the Archdruid to find them and escort them safely back to their fully recovered base.

Upon hearing about the status of their base camp; Altruis was pleased to know that the damages of base have finally been repaired and is set with new proper defenses. The wisps have been sent to establish some new outpost bases out from the land sites of the shattered demonic camps while the hippogryph riders are meant to scour the entire areas of the central plains to hunt down and finish off the remaining demons and fel orcs that attempts to escape to the northern part of the Hellfire Peninsula. Though Altruis and his forces have already destroyed all three main enemy base camps as well as many demonic outposts within the areas; there are still few small demonic outposts that have not been encountered by Altruis and his forces. The demon and fel orcs troops within those enemy outpost bases are now attempting to escape. The hippogryph riders were all sent to finish off the job by destroying those other remaining demonic outposts and slaying all of the demons and fel orcs that are attempting to escape to the northern areas of Hellfire Peninsula.

With that knowledge in hand; Altruis and the other surviving troops who fought alongside him have rightfully earned their rest as they were escorted by the huntresses back to their base camp. After a little while later; Altruis and the other Night Elves with him have finally returned to the relative safety of their base. Malfurion quickly greeted the demon hunter and his surviving troops as the Archdruid complimented their success upon completing the mission. Malfurion explained that there is even a lesser chance now that the forces of the Legion would be able to bypass their base camp and reach the Dark Portal. Malfurion compliments Altruis that this victory would not been possible if it was not for him. The Archdruid added that if it was not for the perfect timing arrival of Altruis; he and his forces might not even survived the second wave of demons and fel orcs. Altruis replied that before he followed through the Dark Portal; he ensured that the Alliance troops of Nethergarde were able to renew their town base and secure the Blasted Lands from any demonic threat. The demon hunter stated that upon returning here in Outland; he quickly saw the night elven base that is set near the Great Portal. Altruis added that he had been surprised to see the Orcish base that set on the other side of the Portal Gate. However; the night elves in the other base have already told Altruis of everything that has happened here which is why the demon hunter was able to quickly catch up with the rest of his night elven brethren in Hellfire Peninsula.

Malfurion stated that as of now; the forces of the Horde are not around because they all went to their own brethren within the mountain forests of Nagrand here in Outland. The Archdruid added that he and his forces have all remained here in Hellfire Peninsula to make sure that the forces of the Legion would not be able to reach the Dark Portal. Malfurion stated that with the destruction of all the demonic bases in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula; the Burning Legion would no longer be able to send vast numbers of demon and fel orc soldiers to the Great Portal. However; the demon hunter Altruis replied by saying that he doubts that. The demon hunter explained that the forces of the Legion here in Outland are a lot bigger than the Archdruid thought. Though they were able to cut off a major supply line of demon and fel orcish troops by destroying the enemy bases in central Hellfire Peninsula; Altruis states still there are a lot more demonic strongholds, hideouts and numerous bases to be accounted for throughout Outland from which the Burning Legion could easily muster vast armies of demon and fel orcish soldiers to be sent into Azeroth.


	12. Night Elf Campaign - PART XII

The demon hunter Altruis pointed that so far; what they have done here is just yet the beginning. The destruction of the main demonic base as well as the three major camps in Hellfire Peninsula is a good start upon building the defenses of the Dark Portal but the war against the Legion is yet far from over. Through the words of the demon hunter; Malfurion knows that there are still a lot of works to do here in Outland, despite of their success upon the main base of the demons and fel orcs as well as with the three major demonic bases in the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. The Archdruid states that he has two main purposes upon coming here in Outland; the first reason is to defeat the forces of Legion that threatens their world of Azeroth, and the second reason is to find his own brother here in Outland. However, by understanding the status of the Legion's tight grip over the shattered world; Malfurion had been dishearten as he then stated that he might no longer find his own brother, Illidan, here. Altruis suddenly remembers the time of their final war battle against the Legion's forces in the Main Citadel months ago. Altruis states that despite what happened at the Main Citadel; he believes that his master, Illidan, was somehow able to survive and is just somewhere here in Outland. Malfurion replied that he knows his own brother well.

The Archdruid describes Illidan as a fearless, cunning and cautious person. Malfurion knows that Illidan usually has a second plan in mind in case his missions would fail but the Archdruid also knows that Illidan is bravely stubborn and never backs out from a fight no matter what and how dire the situation becomes. Altruis replied that fateful as it sounds; the only thing that they could for now is to continue their search for Illidan. The demon hunter added that despite of what they may think or believe; they must focus first upon finding out the last enemy that Illidan fought in the Main Citadel. The Archdruid agrees to the words of the demon hunter as he also added that they must also never forget about their other mission in the process of saving their own world of Azeroth from the flames of the Legion. They must ensure that the forces of the Legion will not even be able to launch another huge invasion in Azeroth through the Dark Portal. With such plan in set; the Archdruid focuses his thoughts and attentions upon their next mission here in Outland. Malfurion asks Altruis of what he could suggest for their next move since it is the demon hunter who knows Outland better than any of them. Altruis then paused himself for a moment and think.

A few moments later; the demon hunter begins to speak once more. Altruis tells the Archdruid about two places in the middle areas of Outland. To the western side of the central plains of the Hellfire Peninsula lies that place called as the Mountains of Flame. On the other side; the eastern route from the same plains would lead to the place known as Zangarmarsh. Altruis describes the Mountains of Flame as the main hideout of the Legion's forces where vast troops of demons and fel orcs are assembled before being dispatched into the open plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The demon hunter then describes Zangarmarsh as a tranquil swamp lands within this dead world and served as the former homeland of Lady Vashj and the other Naga forces who served Lord Illidan. Altruis states that both places are heavily under control of the Legion's forces. Upon hearing the words of Altruis about the two places; the Archdruid was suddenly been surprised of what he had heard about Zangarmarsh. Upon spending some days within the dead dry world of Outland; the Archdruid never even imagined of an actual existing swampy area within the shattered planet.

Malfurion states that both Zangarmarsh and the Mountains of Flame must be visited as they must be able to destroy the Legion's forces lingering within those places. From the words of Altruis; the Burning Legion maintains major strongholds upon both of Zangarmash and the Mountains of Flame as it is crucial for them to be able to crush those strongholds. Though for some reason; the Archdruid was a bit more interested upon going to Zangarmarsh rather than in the Mountains of Flame. The demon hunter Altruis further describes Zangarmarsh as a magical swampy area. The Naga Sea Witch Lady Vashj and her Naga minions have not only claimed Zangarmarsh as their own, but also they have made their own source of magic within that place. Altruis tells Malfurion that the Naga were able to create their pool of mystical energy waters within that place out from the vial of eternity that Illidan gave to Lady Vashj. Malfurion had been surprised as he recalls the time that Illidan filled with the waters that directly came out from the first Well of Eternity ten thousand years ago. Illidan then used some of those mystical vials in Mount Hyjal to create the second Well of Eternity from which the World Tree, Nordrassil, had grown. Altruis stated that after Lord Illidan had been freed from his imprisonment; he was somehow able to get back the other remaining vials of eternity in which he gave one each to Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj.

Altruis continued that he does not know of what Prince Kael'thas had done to the vial that Lord Illidan gave him but he do know that Lady Vashj had used her vial to create the magical fountain within Zangarmarsh. The demon hunter explains that during their war against the Legion's forces months ago; the forces of the Burning Legion have taken up the swamp from the Naga and used the waters of the mystical fountain to reopen the Dark Portal. Upon hearing the tale of Altruis; Malfurion now completely understands of how the Great Portal has been reopened. Altruis stated that the Burning Legion claimed the magical fountain as their own, and since then, the demonic forces of the Legion have used the fountain to boost up the strength and powers of their warriors. Malfurion remain silent for a moment as he began to think. After a few minutes; the Archdruid began to speak once more. Malfurion told Altruis that they must visit both Zangarmarsh and the Mountains of Flame as it is imperative that they defeat the forces of the Legion upon both areas. However; in order to they are to strike effectively upon a major stronghold; they must lead a full force attack. The Archdruid states that attacking a major enemy stronghold with a split number of forces would be folly; therefore, they could only attack one demonic stronghold at a time.

The Archdruid suggests that it would be better if they attack Zangarmarsh first. Malfurion states that the demons and fel orcs are growing stronger and more powerful as they continue using that mystical fountain. Malfurion added that if possible; they must also destroy that magical water fountain created by the Naga. Altruis clearly understood the wise planning decision of Malfurion as he also agreed to his plan. However; the demon hunter worries about the vast forces of the Legion that are being mustered within the Mountains of Flame which are all meant to be sent here in the barren plains of Hellfire Peninsula. Altruis added that surely Magtheridon and the other leaders of the Legion already know about their presence as well as the destruction of many demonic bases here in Hellfire Peninsula. The Archdruid replied that he also worries about the same thing but he only told Altruis that they are sure to think of something about that dire matter.

As of now; the Night Elves set their plans upon attacking the major settlement of the Legion in Zangarmarsh. Right then; the Archdruid immediately begins assembling an army within his own base that he would bring along upon going to Zangarmarsh. Knowing that he and a lot from his forces would soon move out to Zangarmarsh; Malfurion orders his wisps to further strengthen the defenses of their own base camp. The Archdruid shall ensure that his base camp here in the Hellfire Peninsula will have stronger defense than ever before. Malfurion sends word to his other warriors in the outlying sites to strengthen up the defenses of the outposts and totally secure the central areas of the Hellfire Peninsula. The Archdruid also tells to all of his warriors that would safeguard their base camps in Hellfire Peninsula to remain vigilant and keep a close watch upon any demon and fel orc that might come from the north as well as from the Mountains of Flame.

The next day; the forces of the Night Elves led by Malfurion are almost fully ready as they are now preparing themselves to move out soon. As the Archdruid continues to assemble his troops; old allies made a sudden arrival upon his base. The forces of the Orcish Horde led by Thrall have returned from Nagrand. Malfurion was pleased to see his old Horde allies as he quickly noticed of some unfamiliar orc faces within the Horde's forces. Upon arrival of the Horde; Malfurion immediately greeted them for their return. Thrall had greeted back the Archdruid as he addressed him as Master Malfurion Stormrage. The Warchief introduced Jorin Deadeye and the rest of the orcish clans from Nagrand to Malfurion as new members of the Horde. The Archdruid warmly welcomes Jorin and the rest of the new orcish clans to his own base. Jorin and the other orcish clans who only joined the Horde recently were astounded and amazed upon seeing a night elven base for the first time. They were fascinated by such various mystical giant living trees within it and also with the moonwells filled with magical healing waters that are pure as the moonlight.

Jorin Deadeye was amazed and felt honored upon meeting the race of Night Elves in his life especially the Archdruid Malfurion that is greatly respected by his Warchief. At that moment; the young Blademaster Garrosh had noticed something within the base. Garrosh quickly pointed out that there was a demon hunter within the encampment of Malfurion. The demon hunter heard Garrosh as he came forth and greeted all of leaders of the Horde. The other forces of the Horde had looked upon the demon hunter as this is their first time to meet a demon hunter up close. Garrosh then asked the demon hunter of who he was. Garrosh was sure that he had already seen the demon hunter before yet the young Blademaster could not just place it within his own mind.

The Demon Hunter had then introduced himself as Altruis. Altruis explained that he was among the survivors with the Alliance Expedition and the Draenei who had successfully escaped through the Dark Portal. The Demon Hunter added that it was him and his colleague, the demon huntress, Alandien that had been sent out by his Master to return to Ashenvale forest in Kalimdor and tell Malfurion Stormrage of everything that had happened to them in Outland a few months ago. Jorin had also realized on his part of why he had no longer seen a single Draenei in Outland for the last few months as he was wrong of thinking that the Draenei had been totally wiped out by the Legion. Thrall asked Malfurion why Altruis was not around during the first time that they have entered Outland through the Dark Portal as well as where the demon hunter had came from.

The Archdruid stated that after battling against the forces of the demons that were able to reach Azeroth; he instructed Altruis to oversee the recovery of the Nethergarde encampment in the Blasted Lands as well as to defend Nethergarde from any more demons that could have possibly survived and attacked the city again. Just then; a number of the night elven hippogryph riders had returned to the base as Malfurion welcomed them and asked them about their scouting reports. Garrosh, Jorin and the rest of the orcish clans who recently joined the Horde were all fascinated to see for the first time such majestic mighty flying beasts that are allied with the Night Elves called as the hippogryphs. One of the night elf hippogryph riders reported that outpost bases had already been constructed. The second hippogryph rider reported that they were able to slay most of the demons and fel orcs that had tried to run away but unfortunately, there were still some that had already gotten too far away already and were somehow able to escape. Malfurion stated upon his hippogryph riders that all is well and that they have done a great job.

The important thing is that they defeated the forces of the Legion as well as to successfully build additional outposts that give them the strategic advantage over the plains of Hellfire Peninsula. The Warchief Thrall approached Malfurion and asked him of what does he meant of everything that he said. The Archdruid then explained that shortly after Thrall and the rest of the Horde have gone to Nagrand; he and his night elven forces had then established this base. However; vast troops of demons and fel orcs, who already then knew about their presence in Outland, have assaulted them in their own base camp during the past three days. The demons and fel orcs had also intended to reach the Great Portal. Malfurion tells Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde that as the forces of the Legion had attacked their base; he and his warriors were able to defeat the demonic strikeforce that were attacking them due to the fortified defenses of their base as well as the exact timing of the arrival of Altruis in their camp. The demon hunter Altruis helped them defend their own base camp against the vast armies of demon and fel orc warriors.

Malfurion and Altruis then mustered a bigger number of troops as they went to search out for the base of the demons and fel orcs to the northern direction within the plains of the red dessert to perform an aggressive counterattack upon the enemy. Malfurion had then stated that upon their search during the past few days; they were able to assault three demonic base camps and have successfully destroyed each of those enemy bases within the central plains of Hellfire Peninsula. The Archdruid lastly said that the outpost bases that they had built around the central areas of the Hellfire Peninsula would be an additional strategic advantage for them in the plains of Outland. The Warchief had humbly commended the successful efforts of the Night Elves as well as the wise and noble leadership of the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. Thrall stated that they have greater territorial cover now upon the Hellfire Peninsula. Garrosh then chuckled and praised all of the Night Elves as truly strong and powerful warriors. The Warchief Thrall then told to all of his forces in the Horde to move out as they must push on upon finding the other strongholds of the Legion's forces. Altruis then spoke up and suggested to the Warchief Thrall and to the forces of the Horde to go to the Mountains of Flame upon the mid-western part of Outland. Altruis begins to tell the forces of the Horde of what he told Malfurion about the Mountains of Flame.


	13. Night Elf Campaign - PART XIII

It has been said that it is where the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, had established their main hideout in Outland as vast troops of demons and fel orcs are being mustered in there before being dispatched into the open plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The Warchief Thrall complimented Altruis as a clever demon hunter. Jorin then stated that both he and Garrosh know the location of the Mountains of Flame. The Archdruid stated that he and his forces would go to the place called Zangarmarsh where the Naga who served Illidan had claimed as their new homeland in Outland. Malfurion blessed the Horde and bid them luck. Thrall humbly gave his gratitude to Malfurion and to all of the Night Elves as the Warchief had also wished them luck on their conquest. The Warchief then ordered all of his forces to move out as Jorin and Garrosh would lead on the way. The Night Elves watched the forces of the Horde move along and head towards the Mountains of Flame. Malfurion spoke to Altruis as the Archdruid stated that they are lucky that the Horde arrived on a perfect timing. Altruis replied that they no longer have to worry about the Legion's stronghold in the Mountains of Flame as the forces of the Orcish Horde are surely more than capable enough of dealing with the forces of demons and fel orcs in that place.

Right then; Malfurion and Altruis continue mustering their forces that they would bring along to Zangarmarsh. After a little while later; the Night Elves have moved out towards the mid-eastern direction and marched towards Zangarmarsh. The demon hunter Altruis led his brethren due east as they now approach the former homeland of the Naga that served Illidan. A few hours later; the Night Elves have finally reached the swampy areas of Zangarmarsh. All of the Night Elves, with the exception of Altruis, had been amazed upon seeing the region of Zangarmarsh. Ever since the night elves have first step foot into Outland; they saw nothing within the shattered planet remains but the red dusty barrens wastelands of Hellfire Peninsula. None of the night elves ever thought that they find a region in Outland that has tranquil environment like Zangarmarsh. Upon seeing the place; the night elves saw various surviving native species of Draenor other than the scattered fel boars and dune worms around Hellfire Peninsula. Upon venturing the forested swampy region of Zangarmarsh; the Night Elves saw various creatures such as the nether rays, spore walkers and sporebats. They have even seen some native Draenor hydras that are known as the Doom Beasts.

The Night Elves were truly amazed upon seeing such wonderful environment within the remains of a dead planet. More importantly; the Night Elves were amazed upon seeing various amazing creatures that were able to survive all these years despite the planet's explosion as well as with everything that has happened to it afterwards. Somehow; the Archdruid Malfurion and the other night elven druids have been relaxed by the beautiful natural environment of Zangarmarsh. The demon hunter Altruis states that this is exact reason why Lady Vashj and her Naga forces have chosen this region as their new homeland here in Outland. The Archdruid states that though the creatures have survived in Outland all these years; somehow, he could feel the pain and suffering within some of these creatures upon forcing to live within a shattered remains of a planet. One of the other night elf druids suggested to Malfurion that they should bring along some of the native Outland creatures back to their own planet of Azeroth once their mission is done. The Archdruid agreed as he also wants to see these poor surviving creatures prosper upon a new world to live in.

As the Night Elves ventured deeper into the forested swamplands; they immediately felt the foul unholy essence of the demons and fel orcs within the area. Altruis tells his brethren that they are getting close to the former Capital of the Naga which is now one of the Legion's strongholds in Outland. Not long after; the Night Elves have finally reached the outskirts of the main capital of Zangarmarsh. Upon arriving at the place; the Night Elves could directly feel the vile presence of the Legion's forces tainting the region. Right then; Malfurion tells his forces that they must crush the evil forces of the Legion within this place as soon as possible. The Archdruid states that they must find a suitable gold mine first and build a base before they could launch a full force attack at the demonic stronghold of Zangarmarsh. The night elven scouts went to look for a gold mine in which they can use to muster a bigger and stronger army. After a little while later; the scouts have a found a gold mine that is not far from where they currently stand. However; the Legion's forces in Zangarmarsh have their outpost base camp settled upon the location of the gold mine.

Upon seeing the demonic outpost base; the Archdruid Malfurion states that they can easily crush the enemy forces and claim the gold mine for themselves. Right then; Malfurion led his forces to attack the enemy outpost base in the outskirts of the main demonic stronghold in Zangarmarsh. The Night Elven army engaged themselves in war battle as they lay siege upon the outpost base and clashed against the enemy troops within it. The demon and fel orcish warriors within the outpost are in moderate numbers and the outpost is just adequately fortified. The night elves led by Malfurion and Altruis clashes against the enemy troops within the outpost. The Night Elves have a great advantage over the demonic soldiers within the outpost base. Some demons and fel orcs were attempting to escape from the outpost and return to the demonic capital but the night elven army made it sure that no demon or fel orc would be able to escape. Malfurion states that they cannot let the forces of demons and fel orcs within the Capital know about of their presence in Zangarmarsh. After quite a while later; the Night Elves have finally defeated all of the demons and fel orcs within the outpost without letting even a single enemy troop return to the demonic capital. The Night Elves began destroying all of the building structures within the enemy outpost.

Soon after; the Night Elves have finally razed the whole outpost base as they have taken the gold mine for themselves and start establishing their own base upon that same site of the destroyed demonic outpost. With such a quite easy win claimed by Malfurion and his warriors; not a single troops from the night elven forces had fall upon their assault to the enemy outpost base as they also succeed of not letting the enemy forces within the demonic capital from be alerted by their presence in Zangarmarsh. As the Night Elves continue to establish a healthy fortified base camp; the demon hunter Altruis looks upon the former Naga Capital as he tells the Archdruid Malfurion that within the center of that demonic stronghold lays the magical fountain of power created by Lady Vashj and her Naga forces. Altruis added that mystical fountain has already been corrupted by the usage of the demons and fel orcs. The Archdruid replied to the demon hunter as he noted of their main task of crushing the Legion's forces within that very stronghold and destroying the magical fountain that is now starting to taint the lands of Zangarmarsh. At that very moment; the Archdruid Malfurion begins assembling a full force army out from his newly created base camp.

After a while later; the army of the Night Elves has been completely assembled as the Archdruid Malfurion and the demon hunter Altruis ready themselves for a vicious heavy war battle in their plans of assaulting the demonic capital in Zangarmarsh. The army of Malfurion is composed of groups of strong warriors and powerful spellcasters such as huntresses, dryads, faerie dragons, hippogryph riders, druids of the claw, druids of the talon and even the mighty mountain giants. The Night Elves would even bring some of their mechanical glaive throwers to serve as effective siege weapons against the demonic building structures. On the other hand; the Legion's forces within the Capital consists of vast groups of felguards, fel stalkers, eredar warlocks, infernals, void walkers, flying daemons, fel orc grunts, fel orc raiders and doomguards which are all being ruled by an unknown Fel Orc Warlock. The Fel Orc Warlock seemed to possess great powers.

The Night Elves did not waste any more time as the Archdruid Malfurion led his vast army to perform an aggressive surprise assault at the Legion's stronghold of Zangarmarsh. The demon and fel orcish warriors were shocked by the sudden fierce assault of the Night Elves within their Capital as they have not been alerted to the presence of the Night Elves in the outskirts of their stronghold. However; the stronghold itself is fortified with proper defenses. The demons and fel orcs may have been surprised but they are not unprepared for battle. A fierce heavy war battle occurred within the Capital of Zangarmarsh as the night elven army led by Malfurion and Altruis clash against the forces of the demons and fel orcs within the main stronghold in Zangarmarsh.

While the demon and fel orcish soldiers battled against the night elven troops; Malfurion and Altruis used their skills and powers as additional support for their forces to gain the advantage. Malfurion constantly casts his Entangling Roots spells upon any random demon or fel orc troop. The Archdruid also keeps using his Force of Nature spell to convert some of the giant mushroom trees around into multiple treants to bolster his army. The magical Thorns Aura of the Archdruid affects all of his night elven troops as it causes any enemy melee attackers to receive a magical return damage with each strike they made upon any night elf warrior. The demon hunter Altruis uses his Immolation spell to engulf flames within his body to burn all enemy troops nearby. With great physical speed and agility of the demon hunter; Altruis fiercely strikes his warglaives upon any enemy troop inflicting high amount of physical harm. The demon hunter is able to evade some of the physical attacks of the enemies done to him. Altruis constantly uses his Mana Burn spells upon any random enemy spellcaster to both inflict harm and drain out their mana energies.

As the fierce heavy war battle continues; the odds were somehow in favor of the night elf army due to the heroic leadership skills of the Archdruid Malfurion and the demon hunter Altruis. The Night Elven army is currently doing a good job upon their assault to the demonic capital. Though some night elven warriors are also falling in the battlefield; there are more numbers of demons and fel orcs that are being slain. With the help of the mechanical glaive throwers; the Night Elves have easily razed quite a number of demonic building structures within the stronghold. All is just doing well for the side of the night elves until the unknown Fel Orc Warlock came and joined the fight. The Fel Orc Warlock had introduced himself as Vorpil, the grandmaster of the stronghold in Zangarmarsh. Grandmaster Vorpil furiously stated that death to all the enemies of the Legion.

Vorpil then cast a powerful Finger of Death spell which directly hit an unfortunate druid of the talon and torn it to shreds. The Warlock followed up his attack by casting a powerful spell of Flame Strike which conjures a pillar of fire within a huge ground area. The Flame Strike spell had burned many night elf, demon and fel orcish troops that were fighting in the battlefield. The spell had also even damage some of the demonic buildings. Malfurion and Altruis performed a combine counterattack at the Fel Orc Warlock. The Archdruid casted his Entangling Roots spell upon Vorpil as the demon hunter Altruis followed it up with a bolt of his own Mana Burn spell. The spells of Altruis and Malfurion inflicted great amount of damage upon Grandmaster Vorpil as the Fel Orc Warlock had also been immobilized for a mean time. Grandmaster Vorpil became even angrier as he conjured another Flame Strike spell which burned and killed some night elf, demon and fel orc troops heavily fighting in the battlefield. Grandmaster Vorpil quickly followed up his attack as he used his Inferno spell. Right then; a huge flaming boulder fell out from the sky and fiercely crashed in the middle of the battlefield. Upon crashing into the ground; the huge flaming boulder stood up as it is a mighty infernal demon that came from the Twisting Nether.

The infernal demon went on a vicious rampage and began attacking random night elven troops. The Archdruid then bolsters up his forces by converting some trees around into multiple treants. Altruis casts another Mana Burn spell upon Grandmaster Vorpil to totally drain him out of his mana energies and prevent the Fel Orc Warlock from using any more deadly spells. Many night elven warriors are being heavily wounded and killed in the fierce battlefield. Malfurion used his ultimate spell of Tranquility and caused magical rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area around him. The standing night elf troops are being healed fast upon receiving the healing rainwater of the Tranquility spell. While the Archdruid heals all wounded night elven warriors; the demon hunter Altruis rallies their forces to rise up and destroy the enemy forces once for all. The demon hunter then also used his most powerful spell of Metamorphosis which turned him into a powerful chaotic demon. The demonically morphed Altruis viciously attacks any random demon and fel orc soldier within the battlefield. The remaining night elf troops continue to fight alongside their two leaders against the standing demon and fel orc warriors within the Capital.

Grandmaster Vorpil is a powerful warlock but he is not a trained warrior. Being drained out of his mana energies; the Fel Orc Warlock could not do much damage against the night elf forces. The fierce heavy war battle goes on between the two opposing forces. In the midst of the fierce battleground; the Night Elves are now slowly gaining the advantage. Excluding the kill count of Malfurion and other night elf warriors; the demonically morphed Altruis had taken down many demons and fel orcs within the battlefield. Malfurion provided a great support for his own troops through his powerful healing spell. The trees that have been turned into treants served as great additional forces to the night elven army. The standing newly healed night elf warriors continues to fight against the remaining demon and fel orcish warriors. Many demonic building structures have already been destroyed as well. Many night elven warriors have already killed in the fierce war battle but the surviving ones, including the Archdruid and the demon hunter, continues to fight hard as they all press on to destroy the entire demonic stronghold and achieve the victory.


	14. Night Elf Campaign - PART XIV

Both Malfurion and Altruis focus their attacks directly on Grandmaster Vorpil. The Archdruid casts his Entangling Roots spell upon the Warlock once again as the demon hunter quickly sends out another bolt of Mana Burn. Grandmaster Vorpil had once again been drained out of his mana just as his was slowly recharging his energies. Furthermore; the old Fel Orc Warlock had been immobilized by the Entangling Roots spell. Grandmaster Vorpil does not have the energy to cast any of his spells and he cannot even move. The demonically morphed Altruis directly inflict so much punishment with each vicious strike that he made upon Grandmaster Vorpil. On the other hand; Malfurion leads the rest of his troops to finish off the other remaining demons and fel orcs. After a little while later; the Night Elves have finally gained the overall advantage. Majority of the Legion's forces within that stronghold have been killed as the numbers of the demons and fel orcs are now even fewer than the standing night elven troops. The Night Elves have been able to destroy most of the demonic building structures within the demonic capital of Zangarmarsh.

The few remaining demons and fel orcs still continues to battle the night elven forces led by Malfurion and Altruis in the hopes of defending their stronghold in Zangarmarsh as well as the magical fountain that was created by the Naga. It is just a matter of time now before Malfurion and his forces claim the victory. Grandmaster Vorpil has greatly been weakened upon receiving so much intense harmful beatings from the Night Elven forces, especially from the demon hunter Altruis. Grandmaster Vorpil is in so much disbelief as he clearly underestimated the strength and powers of the Night Elves. Though the demons and fel orcs in Zangarmash became a bit more powerful due to the energies of the fountain; the forces of the Night Elves led by the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the demon hunter Altruis had proven to be capable of defeating them.

Grandmaster Vorpil could no longer fight as he is now completely weak and defenseless. Altruis delivers a killing strike to Grandmaster Vorpil as the demon hunter pierces the abdomen of the Fel Orc Warlock with his own warglaives. Grandmaster Vorpil fell into the ground and painfully suffered from his grievous wounds. The demon hunter Altruis then joins the rest of his comrades upon finishing the rest of the Legion's forces within that stronghold. After a little while later on; the Night Elves led by Malfurion and Altruis have finally slain all of the enemy troops and razed all the demonic building structures. At long last; the Night Elves have claimed the victor over the Legion's forces in Zangarmarsh. After a long relentless heavy war battle; Malfurion, Altruis and the few surviving night elf warriors stood triumphant upon the ruins of the destroyed stronghold.

The demon hunter Altruis then points to the Archdruid Malfurion about the magical fountain of power that they still need to destroy. The Archdruid and the demon hunter were about to head on to the shrine where the Naga have set up the fountain when suddenly; a dying voice of laughter sounded from out of nowhere. It was none other than Grandmaster Vorpil maniacally laughing upon his dying breath. Malfurion and Altruis then approached the dying warlock to hear of what he is about to say in his last words. Upon the dying voice of Grandmaster Vorpil; the Warlock gave his own compliments to the Night Elves as strong creatures with an unmatched savagery. However; the dying Warlock then also suddenly; addressed them as a bunch of pathetic wretched fools. Upon his dying breath; Grandmaster Vorpil then began to maniacally laugh once more.

Grandmaster Vorpil told the Night Elves that they may be able to defeat him and his forces here in Zangarmarsh but they would never be able to defeat the full might of the Burning Legion. The Fel Orc Warlock dared them to head onto the Tempest Keep to challenge his warchief, Kargath Bladefist. Right then; the Archdruid Malfurion made a reply to the drying warlock and told him that the Legion shall fall. The Archdruid added that he and his brethren have already defeated the evil forces of the Burning Legion many times before and that they shall do so again in this land. Grandmaster Vorpil began looked upon the Archdruid seriously straight in the eye for a moment before the warlock began to laugh once more. Vorpil then only muttered the word, bravery, upon Malfurion. Suddenly; the dying warlock mentions to Malfurion about his brother, Illidan, that he had it too. Vorpil compared Malfurion to his brother, Illidan, as the same arrogantly brave fool.

The last statements of the Vorpil had surprised both Malfurion and Altruis. The Archdruid then demanded the dying warlock to tell him of where his brother is and what they have done to him. Vorpil had once again begun to laugh maniacally, but this time; he also started groaning in such pain. Grandmaster Vorpil could no longer talk loud but somehow; he was still able to mutter his final words. The dying warlock told the Archdruid to go to the Shadowmoon Valley and face his great demon master, the dreadlord Mephistroth, if he wants some answers. Vorpil made his last statement to the Night Elves and told them that they will fail in their paltry little heroic mission. Right then; Grandmaster Vorpil had breathed his last breath as his life had finally been ended.

Altruis turn to the Archdruid and quickly told him that the Shadowmoon Valley lies to the east of the Main Citadel while the Tempest Keep is to the west of the Main Citadel. Altruis explained to the Archdruid that upon the western side; the place called Tempest Keep is the former stronghold of the Blood Elves led by Prince Kael'thas, and that the fel orc warrior, Kargath Bladefist, that rules in there now is none other than the Warchief of the Fel Orcs in Outland. Altruis continued to explain upon that lies to the eastern side. A dungeon building stands upon the Shadowmoon Valley as it is where Illidan imprisoned Magtheridon after he conquered Outland several months ago. Altruis then told the Archdruid about the dreadlord Mephistroth that Vorpil had mentioned. Altruis began to explain that Mephistroth is the current main leader of the dreadlords. Next to Tichondrius and Anetheron; Mephistroth is the third in the ranks of the most powerful dreadlord.

Malfurion knows about the dreadlords; Tichondrius and Anetheron. The Archdruid recalls that the Tichondrius was the most powerful and cunning dreadlord that his brother, Illidan, had killed in Felwood after consuming the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. Malfurion then also remembers Anetheron as the pet dreadlord of Archimonde that they fight against with at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Altruis states that Mephistroth is the last remaining brother of Tichondrius and Anetheron. Mephistroth was the one who actually lead the forces of the Burning Legion several months ago upon defeating Illidan and his armies. Mephistroth was also the one who freed Magtheridon in the dungeon prison building in the Shadowmoon Valley. Upon listening to the tale of Altruis; the Archdruid Malfurion concludes that he must reach the Shadowmoon Valley to find out about the fate of his own brother, Illidan. However; Malfurion told Altruis that they must concentrate first upon finishing their job here in Zangarmarsh of destroying the mystical fountain of energies.

Right then; Malfurion and Altruis head on to the shrine where the magical fountain of energies is built. Upon getting closer to the shrine; the Archdruid felt the foul magic energies of the fountain that has already been corrupted by the vile demons and fel orcs who had already used it. Altruis stated that the corruption of the magical waters in this fountain is just as almost as the same as the corruption of the high elves' Sunwell in Quel'thalas. Malfurion states that he could directly feel that the fountain itself is now starting to spread it corrupted magic aura and taint the lands of Zangarmarsh. Altruis replied that there is no more way to restore the purity of the waters within the fountain created by Lady Vashj. The Archdruid Malfurion agreed to the words of Altruis yet he also stated that even if there is another way of restoring the purity of magical waters; it would be best if they just destroy the magical fountain permanently just as the same way as the Well of Eternity had been destroyed ten thousand years ago. At that moment; Malfurion assigns Altruis to rally all of their surviving troops outside the shrine room and leave the area. The Archdruid will now channel a powerful druidic spell that would surely destroy the magical shrine fountain.

Malfurion states that destroying a magical pool of water might cause so much destruction around the areas near it just like what happened back then to the Well of Eternity. The Archdruid assigns the demon hunter to rally all of their remaining troops and head for a safe location that is far away from this place. Malfurion states that he would then just find his own way to escape after he channels the spell needed to destroy the fountain shrine. Altruis wished the Archdruid a good luck as the demon hunter quickly obeyed the instructions of Malfurion. Altruis rallies all of the remaining troops from their army and quickly left the area. As soon as the demon hunter Altruis and the other surviving warriors have left the premises of the stronghold; Malfurion then begins channeling a very powerful druidic spell that would surely destroy the magical fountain shrine. As the Archdruid channels the powerful druidic spell; the magical waters of the fountain began to act violently. An intense earthquake occurred as the ground trembled within the areas of the stronghold. The magical waters within the fountain had begun to charge out lightning bolts at random direction. The winds around the areas began to violently blow like in a thunderstorm.

The native creatures of Zangarmarsh that are near to the perimeter of the stronghold have quickly left the area. Altruis and the rest of the other night elven survivors have already gotten to a safe place as they now stand upon a distant hill overlooking the Capital Stronghold in Zangarmarsh. As Malfurion continues to channel the spell; magical waters of the fountain reacts more violently than ever. The winds blow stronger, the earthquake has intensified even more and the waters of the fountain began to move like a whirlpool while it continues to charge out bolts of lightning. The powerful spell of Malfurion is working as fountain shrine now appears to have cracks. The swirling waters within the fountain acts like the fierce water vortex of the Maelstrom in Azeroth. After a little while more; the Archdruid have finally finished channeling his spell. The magical fountain shrine is now out of control. Everything is in such fierce chaos within the compounds of the stronghold. The magical waters are now starting to react like a fierce giant tornado whirlpool that charges and shoots out lightning at random direction. The entire Capital Stronghold is now starting to collapse as the ground within the areas trembles upon such high earthquake intensity.

After a little while later; the magical fountain of energies had finally imploded around the area as the entire Capital Stronghold in Zangarmash had collapse down to the ground. The demon hunter Altruis and the other night elves who have witnessed the violent destruction of the fountain were all horrified as somehow; they were able to reflect to the events that happened ten thousand years ago during the Great Sundering. Though the destruction of the magical fountain in Zangarmarsh is not as intense and chaotic as the destruction of the Well of Eternity; the Night Elves were still horrified upon what they just saw today, especially upon being reminded of what happened ten thousand years ago. Right then; as the former Naga Capital collapsed into shattered ruins. Altruis and the rest of the night elven troops quickly went back to the location of the stronghold ruins to find the Archdruid Malfurion. Upon returning to the ruins of the Capital; the Night Elves quickly spread out to search for Malfurion somewhere around the areas of the shattered stronghold ruins.

After a little while later; one of the dryads has finally found Shan'do Stormrage resting under a mushroom tree that is quite far away from the location of the stronghold ruins. Altruis and the other night elves rushed to the location of the Archdruid. Malfurion is alive and unharmed but he is very weak. Malfurion was successfully able to destroy the magical fountain shrine but the Archdruid had used a lot of his own strength and energies upon the spell that he channeled. One of the druids of the claw used his Rejuvenation spell upon Shan'do Stormrage. The Rejuvenation spell made Malfruion feel better. Though the Archdruid is still low in his own mana energies; he was able now to stand up and walk again as he had recovered some his own strength thanks to the Rejuvenation spell of one of his druids of the claw. Upon looking at the ruins of the demonic stronghold of Zangarmarsh; Altruis states that their mission in this place is completely done. At last; the Night Elves have successfully been able to defeat the Legion's forces in Zangarmarsh.

Many of their brethren have fallen upon their battle against Legion's forces within Zangarmarsh, but the sacrifices were not put in vain. The night elves shall now move on and take the next step upon fully defeating the forces of the Burning Legion throughout the entire Outland. Malfurion also stated that he shall now continue finding more answers about the fate of his brother, Illidan. The Archdruid tells all of his forces that their next mission will be on the Shadowmoon Valley as he shall also face the dreadlord known as Mephistroth. Right then; Malfurion led his forces back to their own base in Zangarmarsh to rest a bit and make their preparations upon leaving the area. The tainted magical fountain is now gone as the night elves have not only destroyed the Legion's forces within Zangarmarsh, but also they have ceased the spreading corruption within the land.

Early the next morning; Malfurion and his forces have finally returned to their own base camp in Hellfire Peninsula. Upon returning to their own base; the Archdruid asks the demon hunter about the status of the northern part of the Hellfire Peninsula. The demon hunter Altruis then describes the northern areas of the Hellfire Peninsula as the heart of the demonic lands in Outland. Altruis states that it is where the Citadel of the Pit Lord Magtheridon stands. The demon hunter explains that the path to the east of the Citadel leads to the Shadowmoon Valley while to the far west is where the Tempest Keep stands. Altruis states that there are sure to be multiple demonic bases around the northern areas of the Hellfire Peninsula guarding the Main Citadel of Magtheridon.


	15. Night Elf Campaign - PART XV

Upon listening to the information of the demon hunter; Malfurion stated that this would surely be very difficult for them alone. The Archdruid stated that they would need to speak with Thrall and the rest of the Orcish Horde forces to form up a plan regarding this matter. Malfurion told Altruis that for now; what they could do is to assemble their forces and prepare themselves upon moving out soon while they wait for the return of the Orcish Horde from the Mountains of Flame. Altruis curiously asked the Archdruid of what does he have in mind when it comes to their part against the Legion's forces in the northern area of Hellfire Peninsula. The Archdruid replied that his plan is to help the Horde crush the primary defenses of Magtheridon. Malfurion specified his plan and said that they shall help the Horde destroy those scattered demonic base camps that surround the Main Citadel but after that; they shall then head onto the Shadowmoon Valley and find Illidan.

Altruis then asked the Archdruid about helping the Horde forces defeat Magtheridon, or even the Fel Orc Warchief Kargath Bladefist. Malfurion explained that just like them; the orcs of Draenor have a long history with the demons of the Burning Legion. The Archdruid stated that it was the Pit Lord Mannoroth that originally caused the demonic blood curse upon the orcs which turned them into a bunch of vile bloodthirsty brutes, and would later, cause their wars with the humans in Azeroth. Malfurion continued on explaining that to the extent of the wars between the humans and orcs would be the destruction of the very own planet of the orcs, Draenor, in which they are all standing upon right now as Outland. The Archdruid then added that just as Mannoroth before; the Pit Lord Magtheridon did the same thing to the orcs of Outland by sealing their fate and permanently turning them into such even worse than ever before, the Fel Orcs. Malfurion stated that the warrior, Kargath Bladefist, was only a victim as he was also a foolish culprit to receive a second demonic blood curse within his body. The Archdruid tells the demon hunter that it was the orcs who have put an end to Mannoroth before; it is only fitting that it should be the orcs who should also put an end to Magtheridon as well as to the fallen veteran warrior, Kargath Bladefist.

Malfurion finally stated that the fight against Magtheridon and Kargath is for the Orcish Horde as he also has his own mission here in Outland. Upon hearing the insights of the Archdruid; the demon hunter Altruis stated that he shall willingly go along with whatever plans and decisions of Malfurion. The Archdruid replied that he and Illidan have only known hatred with each other for such long ages, but that strife is all just behind them now. Malfurion stated that Illidan is his only brother as he shall now do everything to find his brother here in Outland no matter what happens. Malfurion humbly stated that he had truly been mistaken upon his own judgments and thoughts towards Illidan before. The Archdruid says that he now sees and realizes the true sense of honor, bravery and nobility upon the great acts and sacrifices of, Illidan. Malfurion lastly stated that he had come all the way here to Outland for he intends to find out about the fate of his own brother and save him from the Burning Legion. Malfurion, among any other, refuses to think that Illidan is dead as the Archdruid believes that Illidan is still alive and is out there somewhere in need of help. Malfurion intends to find his own brother in Outland and help him defeat their enemies; the Burning Legion. Altruis had given his utmost respect for such honorable heart of the Archdruid. Altruis replied that he shall al do his best to help the Archdruid upon finding his master, Illidan.

The next day; the Archdruid Malfurion continues to prepare his forces within his own base camp in Hellfire Peninsula. Suddenly; old allies have arrived to greet the Night Elves. The forces of the Orcish Horde led by the Warchief Thrall have finally returned from the Mountains of Flame. The Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage was the first to greet the warchief and the rest Horde upon their arrival. The Warchief Thrall humbly greeted Malfurion as he addressed the Archdruid as Master Stormrage. Malfurion asked Thrall about their journey in the Mountains of Flame. The Warchief told the Archdruid that the Horde had crushed the forces of the demons and fel orcs within the mountains and that the Burning Legion no longer has a major source of demonic reinforcements in Outland. Malfurion congratulated Thrall and the rest of the Horde for their successful mission in the Mountains of Flame. On the other hand; the Archdruid told the forces of the Horde that he and his brethren were able to defeat the forces of the Legion in Zangarmarsh and destroy their demonic stronghold that was ruled by a powerful Fel Orc Warlock called as Grandmaster Vorpil.

The Archdruid told them that Vorpil and the other evil warlocks of the Legion were using the magical energies of the fountain in Zangarmarsh to further strengthen the powers of the demons and fel orcs in Outland. Malfurion stated that the magical fountain created by Illidan's Naga in Zangarmarsh had already been corrupted by the evil and dark essence of the demons and fel orcs who had been using the fountain so the Night Elves destroyed the fountain as well. The Warchief Thrall and the other commanders of the Horde honored the worthy achievements of the Night Elves upon aiding them in cleansing Outland from the evil grasp of the Legion. The forces of the Legion have once again been further defeated in Outland by the success of the Orcish Horde in the Mountains of Flame and also by the triumphant mission of the Night Elves in Zangarmarsh.

The Warchief Thrall, along with Jorin, Garrosh, Cairne and Rokhan, discussed to Malfurion Stormrage about the plans for their next move in Outland. Right then; the demon hunter Altruis came by and joined their meeting. Altruis told Thrall that they shall now head on to the north and destroy the demonic bases that protect the Main Citadel. The area itself is where Illidan had closed all of the dimensional gates of Ner'zhul before. Altruis added that the decimation of the bases would secure their victory over the plains of Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion stated that they are currently preparing a huge army for a direct fierce assault upon the multiple demonic bases in the outskirts of the Main Citadel. Thrall realized that the plan of the Night Elves would result in cornering the forces of the Legion inside of their only remaining Capital Strongholds in Outland.

Garrosh said that if they should succeed upon destroying the remaining demonic bases in Hellfire Peninsula; they would then be able to easily storm inside the Main Citadel of Magtheridon and put an end to the reign of the Burning Legion in Outland. Altruis told Garrosh that before going to the Main Citadel; they must first destroy the stronghold of the Legion within Tempest Keep, the former Capital of the Blood Elves who came with Illidan in Outland. Thrall and Garrosh wondered about the Blood Elven race. Malfurion explained that the elves that came with Illidan are the surviving high elves from Quel'thalas that had been razed by the Undead Scourge which ever since have named themselves as the Blood Elves. Garrosh stated that it does not matter for him of what they are called now for both blood elves and high elves are just the same exact race.

Altruis then continued to explain to Thrall and Garrosh that after they destroy the demonic bases that guards the Main Citadel; they must go first into the Tempest Keep which lies to the far west of the Main Citadel. The demon hunter finally added that it has come to him that the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist, is the one who now rules the Tempest Keep. The last statement of Altruis had immediately caught the attention of Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin. The Warchief asked the demon hunter if he is assured of what he just said. Malfurion spoke in the place of Altruis and confirmed it as true information. The Archdruid stated that he they learned it directly from Grandmaster Vorpil in Zangarmarsh. Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin looked upon to one another and thought about the situation as well as their next move. After a few moments; the Warchief told Malfurion and Altruis that the Horde shall join them upon assaulting and crushing the last of the enemy bases in Hellfire Peninsula. Malfurion stated that with their combined forces; they shall have a better chance upon the destroying last of the demonic bases that guards the Main Citadel.

Thrall then told Malfurion that after they destroy the bases; they must replace it with their own encampments within the area to prevent the forces of the Legion in the Main Citadel of coming out of their stronghold. Malfurion agreed to the plans of the Warchief as he commented that Magtheridon and his forces would no longer be able to find an escape outside of the Main Citadel. The Warchief then added that the Horde shall then proceed to the Tempest Keep and face the Warchief of the Fel Horde after they have destroyed all of the enemy bases that are protecting the Main Citadel of Magtheridon and establishing their own encampments within the same site near the main citadel. Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne agreed to the plans thought by their Warchief as they went to assemble their forces and prepare them all to move out soon.

Not long after; the armies of the Night Elves led by the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and the demon hunter Altruis have all been prepared and were set to move out. Right then; the vast allied forces of the Horde and the Night Elves had begun their exodus and head towards the northern areas of Outland. Along their way; Garrosh loudly stated that soon victory shall be claimed by them in Outland and that the Legion will fall. The young shaman Jorin replied that he never felt so close upon achieving such glorious triumph before. Thrall told them that Outland rightfully belongs to the Orcish Horde as it is only fitting that they shall now take it back from the Burning Legion. After hours of marching through the desolate barrens of the Hellfire Peninsula; the allied forces of the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves have finally reached their destination as they were all standing on a hill overlooking at the Main Citadel of Magtheridon from a far distance.

The demon hunter Altruis stated that the Main Citadel is very different now compare to the time when his master, Illidan Stormrage, had first led them to invade Outland and defeat the forces of the Burning Legion as well as to overthrow the Pit Lord Magtheridon from his lordship. With the hybrid demonic-elven keen sight and senses of the blind eyes of Altruis; the demon hunter added that he can see clearly from quite a distant that the Main Citadel is more heavily defended now compare before. The demon hunter also said that he can see five strong scattered demonic bases within the areas that are guarding the Main Citadel of Magtheridon. However; the Archdruid Malfurion replied that there are no available gold mines nearby for them to establish their bases.

The Warchief Thrall then replied that they can perform an immediate aggressive attack upon two of those bases and replace it by seting up their own encampments out from the goldmines that lie within those bases. Malfurion quickly agreed to the brilliant idea of the young Warchief as the Archdruid prepared his army for battle. Thrall also assembled all of his troops in the Horde as they would now strike at one of the enemy bases. The forces of the led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne then assault the first demonic base and battled against the forces of the Legion within it. At the same time; the army of the Night Elves led by Malfurion Stormrage and Altruis approached another enemy base and began their assault against the demons and fel orcs within it. The separate forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves lay siege upon two different demonic base camps in the hopes of claiming the goldmines for their resources to be used as well as to further weaken the defenses of the Legion in Hellfire Peninsula. The war battles are fierce as the demons and fel orcs fought viciously upon defending their own bases as well as the Main Citadel of Magtheridon. The demonic bases also proved to be quite a bit strong and fortified.

However; forces of the Horde and the Night Elves outnumbered the demons and fel orcs within each demonic base. The demons and fel orcs are also leaderless unlike the forces of the Horde and the Night Elves. It goes to show that both forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves have the advantage and the odds are in their favor. Though the demons and fel orcs are doing their best to defend each of their bases and protect the Main Citadel; they are now slowly being defeated by the forces of the Horde and of the Night Elves within each of their encampments. After a while of vicious battling; all of the demons and fel orcs have been slain as the warriors of the Horde and the Night Elves began destroying the demonic building structures. Eventually; the Orcish Horde led by the Warchief Thrall and the Night Elven army led by Malfurion have successfully conquered the first two demonic bases that are guarding the Main Citadel. There is only three demonic encampments now left standing within the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The forces of the Horde also saw the triumph of the Night Elves upon the other enemy camp.

Jorin Deadeye had been impressed by the fighting skills of Night Elves as he commented them as perfect warriors with such unmatched savagery. Garrosh proudly stated that two of the five enemy bases had already fallen and that only three cursed demon encampments now stand between them and the Main Citadel. Both Thrall and Malfurion had then sent all of their builders to begin constructing their base camps immediately. After some time; the encampments of both Thrall and Malfurion had already been established as they began marshaling their forces once more upon assaulting the next two demonic bases. Just then; vast troops of demons and fel orcs that came from the other demonic encampments have attacked the bases of both the Horde and of the Night Elves. The Warchief immediately alerted his warriors the other leaders in command to quickly respond to the demons and fel orcs that are attacking them. Malfurion and Altruis quickly had done the same thing in defense of their own base camp. The battle has once again been commenced as the Orcish Horde and the Night Elves are the ones now who are defending their newly constructed base camps which had been created from the very same sites where the first two of the five demonic bases in the northern areas of the Hellfire Peninsula used to stand.


	16. Night Elf Campaign - PART XVI

After a while of fierce battling against the demons and fel orcs; the warriors of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin, Rokhan and Cairne were successfully able to defeat all of the demon and fel orc soldiers that were attacking them. After a little while then; the night elven armies led by Malfurion and Altruis had also defeated the invaders and successfully defended their own base. Thrall and Malfurion then continued mustering their troops before moving out and performing a counter attack upon the remaining enemy bases. Within the side of the Night Elves; Malfurion assigned a cadre of warriors to remain within their base and ensure its safety against any more possible attacks from the demons and fel orcs. Not long after that; the newly mustered Night Elven army is once again ready to assault another one of the three remaining enemy base camps.

The newly assembled Horde army is now also ready upon assaulting another demonic base as they would only be led by Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan. Thrall finally ordered all of his troops to move out and head on to the next closest demonic base from their own keep. Malfurion and Altruis also did the same thing with their own army. The Warchief led his forces to further push towards the northern route and find another enemy base camp. On the side of the Night Elves; they were quick upon finding the next base as they had already seen it from afar before with their keen elven sight. Malfurion and Altruis quickly led their warriors to battle the demons and fel orcs as well as to destroy the third demonic camp that is guarding Magtheridon's Citadel.

Malfurion and Altruis led their forces to lay siege upon the third enemy base. Just like in the previous base; the demons and fel orcs heavily guards their own base camp and the encampment itself is heavily defended by demonic towers. Once again; the war battle has been commenced as the Night Elves strike against the demons and fel orcs. The Archdruid and the demon hunter used all of their powers and abilities against the enemy troops as well as to boost up their warriors in battle. The Archdruid uses his Force of Nature spells upon the trees around them to bolster up his own army as well as his Tranquility spell to heal all his warriors in the battlefield. On the other hand; the demon hunter used his Mana Burn spells upon any random enemy spellcasters as well as his ultimate ability, Metamorphosis, for him to strike more effectively against the demons and fel orcish troops. A fierce war battle goes on as the Night Elves assault the third demonic camp.

The powerful skills and magic of Malfurion and Altruis, along with the vast number of troops that had brought, had made a short work of the enemy warriors. Many demons and fel orcs are falling within the battlefield while only some had fallen from the side of the Night Elven army. The third demonic base camp is now slowly being conquered being by the forces of the Archdruid. Unlike the Night Elven forces; the demons and fel orcish troops within the third base are leaderless. The vicious heavy war battle was not yet over but victory was already assured by the Archdruid Malfurion. After some time later; the battle had finally ended as all of the demons and fel orcs within the third base had already been slain. Much of the base had already been razed as the Night Elven forces are just finishing up what is left of the standing demonic building structures. Soon after; The Night Elves led by Malfurion have successfully conquered the third enemy base camp that protects Magtheridon's Main Citadel. Malfurion sends in a group of wisps to establish them a new encampment from the site where the third enemy base used to stand.

After some time later; the new base camp of the Night Elves has finally been completed as the Archdruid Malfurion had also marshaled a full force army. The demon hunter Altruis spoke to the Archdruid about the fifth and the very last demonic base in the northern area of the Hellfire Peninsula. Altruis stated that the fifth demonic base camp is also the very last encampment of the Burning Legion throughout the entire plains of the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland. The demon hunter added that it is the strongest and the most fortified of all the bases that they encountered throughout Outland as it is the nearest demonic camp which directly guards the Magtheridon's Citadel. After hearing the words of Altruis; the Archdruid sent out one of his hippogryph riders to find the Warchief Thrall and tell them about the plans of making a soon strike at the very last demonic encampment. Malfurion added to the hippogryph rider that she would most likely find the Warchief at the location of the fourth demonic camp preparing their own forces of the Horde. Right then; the hippogryph rider obeyed the commands of the Archdruid as she quickly flew due west and head towards the location of the fourth demonic encampment to find the Orcish Horde.

After a little while later; the hippogryph rider has finally arrived at the location of the fourth demonic camp which is now the new base of Thrall. The hippogryph rider greeted the Horde leaders and praised them upon decimating the fourth enemy base as she also brought word from Malfurion Stormrage about their success upon conquering the demonic base from the other side. Thrall, Garrosh, Jorin and Rokhan were pleased by the success of the Night Elves upon the other base as they realized that four out of the five demonic bases that protects the Main Citadel have already been destroyed. Only one last cursed demonic base now stands before they claimed the whole dessert plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The hippogryph rider added that they have also already constructed their own new base camp from the ruins of the third enemy base some time ago and that they are now preparing for an attack against the last enemy base which stands just meters away from the very frontal gates of the Main Citadel of the Pit Lord Magtheridon.

The hippogryph rider lastly stated that Shan'do Stormrage has already mustered their vast army and would soon strike upon the last enemy base. Right then; the hippogryph rider flew due east and head back to her own base as she had already told all of the Horde leaders about Malfurion's plans. Upon returning to Malfurion's base camp; the hippogryph rider told the Archdruid of her success upon finding the orcs and telling them about the plans of a soon strike at the last demonic camp. Malfurion was pleased of his scouting hippogryph rider upon giving the signal to Horde leaders about their soon attack. The Archdruid then finalized the assembly of his own forces. The army of the Night Elves consists of druids of the claw, druids of the talon, huntresses, dryads, faerie dragons, hippogryph riders, mountain giants and even the dreaded chimaera dragons.

Soon after; the army of the Night Elves being led by Malfurion Stormrage and Altruis had finally moved out and head towards the location of the very last demonic encampment in the northern areas of the Hellfire Peninsula. After a little while later; the Night Elves have finally reached and saw the fifth demonic camp. The base is heavily defended with vast numbers of demons and fel orcish soldiers as it is also strongly fortified with demonic guard towers. It goes to show that the Night Elves would surely have such hard time upon conquering the very last enemy base camp.

Knowing that the forces of the Horde have already received the signal upon attacking the fifth demonic camp in Hellfire Peninsula; Malfurion decides that they should not waste any time now and initiate the assault right away. Right then; Malfurion and Altruis quickly led their warriors to lay siege upon the last demonic base that guards the Main Citadel of Magtheridon. A vicious war battle occurred as the Night Elves began battling the demon and fel orc troops within the base. The Night Elven warriors led by Malfurion and Altruis fight valiantly against the Legion's forces as they are truly eager upon destroying the last of the demonic base camp and secure the entire plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. The heavy war battle rages between the Night Elven forces and the Legion's soldiers. It did not take long after that when the vast forces of the Horde led by the Warchief Thrall have finally arrived. Thrall, Garrosh Hellscream and Jorin Deadeye noticed that their ally Night Elves have already begun their assault upon the enemy base. Thrall then quickly told all of his warriors to aid their allies and to destroy this fifth enemy camp once and for all.

The army of the Horde led by Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin then assaulted the fifth demonic base and joined their Night Elven allies in the war battle against the demons and fel orcs. Thrall was the first one to greet the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage in the battlefield as the Warchief assumed that they were not too late upon their arrival. Malfurion had greeted Thrall back as the Archdruid replied their arrival was just in time. Malfurion stated that they should end now this for good. The Archdruid then continued to battle against the demons and fel orcs as he uses his Entangling Roots ability on any random enemy troop as well as converting the giant mushroom trees around into multiple Treants that would fight for them. Thrall used his Chain Lightning spell against the enemy troops as well as summoning his Feral Spirit Wolves to aid them in the heavy war battle.

The demon hunter Altruis had been viciously fighting the demons and fel orcs within the fifth enemy base for quite a while now as Garrosh Hellscream and Jorin Deadeye joins him in the battlefield. While fighting against the demons and fel orcs; Garrosh Hellscream commented at the demon hunter as a truly great warrior with such unmatched savagery that he has seen in battle as he also added that he had never seen someone before that could fight well with such untold agile and strength in combat. Altruis replied that he had been trained well by his master, Illidan Stormrage, and that everything he knows about demon hunting was taught to him personally by Illidan. Garrosh complimented that the Night Elves are one of the mightiest races that he had met in his life and that they are even stronger than high elves or blood elves in the Human Alliance.

Altruis stated that they are not the high elves or the blood elves. The demon hunter noted that they are the Night Elves, the ancient defenders of Azeroth and the sworn enemies of the Legion. Altruis used his powerful Immolation spell which engulfs the demon hunter in fel flames that burns all enemy troops near him. Altruis also casted his Mana Burn spell against some demon and fel orc spellcasters to scorch out some of their magical energies and to inflict harm on them. Jorin Deadeye was amazed to see in up close the display of the dark powers of the demon hunter. The fierce war battle within the last demonic base continued on. Many demons and fel orcs are one by one falling within the fierce battleground but at the same time, there are also many Night Elves and Orcish Horde troops that are being killed and seriously injured in the heavy war battle.

The Archdruid Malfurion then casted his most powerful spell of Tranquility which causes a magical rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area around the Archdruid. The magical water rains heals all of the Night Elves as well as the allied Horde troops. As a young aspiring shaman; Jorin had been truly impressed by the great powers of a master druid. Jorin learned that druidism shares quite many similarities with shamanism. Many of the Horde and Night Elven troops are being healed by the rainwaters that shower them. After a while; the Tranquility spell of Malfurion had ended as many Horde and Night Elf warriors had been fully healed. The heavy war battle continues on the reenergized troops of the Horde and the Night Elves battle against the demons and fel orcs standing within the base as a huge part of the encampment had already been razed. Garrosh used his Bladestorm skill to slay the demon and fel orc warriors that were near him. The heavy war battle continued on for a while as this time; many demons, fel orcs, Horde troops and Night Elves died in the battle as nearly half of the base had already been destroyed.

Fortunately; there were more demons and fel orcs that had been killed in the battlefield than Night Elf and Horde warriors. Victory is about to be claimed by the allied forces of Thrall and Malfurion as there were only a few demon and fel orc troops defending the base and much of the base itself had already been razed. However; something unexpected occurred as the frontal gates of the Main Citadel had opened. A huge group of demon and fel orc warriors had come out of the Main Citadel and charged to the demonic base to attack the Night Elves and the Horde troops. A huge number of reinforcements were sent by Magtheridon from the Main Citadel to assault the Night Elf and Horde troops. The Warchief Thrall and the Archdruid Malfurion quickly rallied all of their remaining forces as they shall now face another wave of demon and fel orc warriors.

The few remaining demons and fel orcs within the base united with the group that came from the Main Citadel. The relentless heavy war battle had once again been commenced between the two opposing forces. Thrall and Malfurion realized that the battle here is far from over. The Warchief once again calls upon his Spirit Wolves to fight for him as he uses his harmful Chain Lightning spells against the enemy forces. Malfurion continues to convert the few remaining mushroom trees into Treant warriors as he uses his Entangling Roots against any enemy troop. Garrosh uses his Mirror Image ability in the hopes of confusing the enemy troops with his own self illusions. Altruis uses his Immolation and Mana Burn spells against the enemy forces while he also physically battles in combat. Jorin, along with Thrall, uses his harmful shamanistic powers upon the enemies. The allied forces of the Horde and Night Elves are once again in the midst of war.

Garrosh and Altruis led the front line melee warriors in the battlefield while Thrall and Jorin attacked from behind with their own casting of spells along with the other range attackers and spell caster troops. The Archdruid Malfurion casted his Tranquility once more to heal all of his warriors and allied Horde troops in the war battle. Despite being outnumbered by the demons and fel orcs; the allied forces of the Horde and the Night Elves slowly been able to maneuver the scales of the battle in their favor. Though the war battle itself was still fierce and heavy as the demons and fel orcs would not stop until the Night Elves and the Horde are defeated. However; the allied forces of the Horde and the Night Elves are still heavily pressing their vicious assault.


	17. Night Elf Campaign - PART XVII

After some time of relentless battling; more demon and fel orc warriors have already been slain and the fifth demonic base is almost fully razed as only few building structures now left standing within it. Soon after; the forces of the Burning Legion have already been defeated as the demon and fel orc reinforcements had all been slain. The fifth demonic base had been totally destroyed by the allied forces of Thrall and Malfurion. Many warriors of the Horde and the Night Elves had died during the battle but, at long last, victory has finally been achieved. The last demonic base that guards the Main Citadel now lies in ruins as the entire red dessert plains of the Hellfire Peninsula are no longer controlled by the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland. The Main Citadel now lies just meters away from where the forces of the Horde and the Night Elves are currently standing as it is no longer guarded. Thrall turn to his remaining warriors as he triumphantly told them that the Legion's forces in Hellfire Peninsula had been destroyed at last.

The Warchief shouted out the traditional warcry of Lok'tar Ogar as he encourages his comrades to rise up as they shall soon put an end to the reign of the Legion and take back all that is left of their own ancestral lands. Garrosh shouted out that Outland shall be freed at last as he rose up his Gorehowl and screamed out loud of victory for the Horde. Jorin Deadeye salutes his Warchief as he added that they have now successfully conquered the whole of the Hellfire Peninsula. Jorin stated that there is no way for Magtheridon to escape the wrath of the Horde now. Thrall stated that before they attack the Main Citadel; they must first lay siege upon the Tempest Keep and deal with the Warchief of the Fel Horde, Kargath Bladefist. Right then; Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin approached Malfurion and Altruis as they show their honor and gratitude for all the Night Elves that had helped them all the way upon defeating the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland.

Garrosh Hellscream honors the Night Elves as one of the mightiest race that he had ever met. Garrosh describes the Night Elves as perfect warriors with no equal just as his father, Grom, had described them in the past. Jorin gave his full respect on such strong and honorable race that had always bravely fought against the evil forces of the Burning Legion. Jorin also honored the magical ways practiced by the Night Elves of Druidism that harness the powers of nature and aims to preserve balance as well as to protect life. The Warchief Thrall told the Night Elves that the Horde owes a big debt to them. Thrall gave his deepest gratitude to Malfurion Stormrage and to demon hunter Altruis upon helping them in their campaign against the Legion. Thrall had also honored the Night Elven soldiers who had given their lives upon fighting the enemy in Outland.

Malfurion Stormrage replied to Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin and told them that he and his forces willingly came along with them in Outland to end the major threat of the Burning Legion of an another invasion of Azeroth before it even begins. The Archdruid stated that he and his comrades are all glad that they were able to help the Horde reclaimed much of their lands in Outland as well as to defeat as many forces of the Legion as they could. Malfurion told them that their success in all throughout of the Hellfire Peninsula had significantly weakened the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland. The Archdruid added that the remaining armies of the Magtheridon may still be considerable but surely it is no longer enough to make another invasion in Azeroth. The planet of Azeroth is finally safe and secured from another demonic invasion of the Legion.

Malfurion stated that since the forces of the Burning Legion in Hellfire Peninsula have already been defeated; it is now time for him to continue on his personal quest of finding about the true fate of his very own brother; Illidan. Jorin Deadeye had been surprised as he did not knew all along that Illidan, the demonic-elven demon hunter who had led the Naga and the Blood Elves to Outland to fight against the forces of the Magtheridon before, is actually the very own brother of Malfurion. The Archdruid stated that he had heard before that the dreadlord who had freed the Pit Lord Magtheridon and led the armies of the Legion upon retaking Outland, is the demon that his brother, Illidan, had faced in the final war battle in Outland several months ago. The name of the dreadlord is Mephistroth. Malfurion explained that Mephistroth is the third most powerful dreadlord next to his brothers Anetheron and Tichondrius. The Warchief Thrall remembered Anetheron as the powerful dreadlord of the Legion that they fought in the Battle of Mount Hyjal.

While Thrall had recalled about Anetheron; Malfurion explained that Tichondrius was the most powerful dreadlord ever and was the first leader of that demonic race in which it was Illidan who killed Tichondrius long ago. During the War in Outland months ago; Mephistroth aimed to face Illidan in the final war battle in the hopes of succeeding where Tichondrius failed. Malfurion stated that he may be able to find more answers within the Shadowmoon Valley to the far east of the Main Citadel as he heard from Grandmaster Vorpil that Mephistroth has made the Shadowmoon Prison as his own Fortress. The Shadowmoon Prison is where Magtheridon had been imprisoned by Illidan. The Archdruid stated that he and his forces will now head towards the Shadowmoon prison to look for more clues about the fate of his brother, Illidan Stormrage.

Thrall had fully understood everything of what the Archdruid had said and intends to do as he wished Malfurion the best of luck of finding out the fate of Illidan. Thrall stated that he shall never forget of what Malfurion and the rest of the Night Elves have done for him and the Horde. Malfurion also wished for Thrall and the rest of the Orcish Horde to succeed in their mission in reclaiming the whole of Outland and defeating Magtheridon. The Archdruid told the Warchief that the fate of Azeroth now lies upon the Horde now. Malfurion finally reminded them that until the Burning Legion are not fully defeated in Outland; the planet of Azeroth would remain in a grave danger of another threat of demonic invasion. The Warchief Thrall, Garrosh and Jorin then received a pure blessing touch of nature from Master Malfurion Stormrage as the Archdruid had wished them all a successful victory. Malfurion Stormrage, Altruis and the rest of the Night Elf forces have finally move out and head towards the eastern direction to the Shadowmoon Valley.

Illidan Stormrage is the very own brother of Malfurion Stormrage. Illidan is also the mentor of Altruis upon the dark arts of demon hunting. It was Illidan Stormrage who led his forces and brought the fight against the forces of the Undead Scourge in Northrend as well as against the Burning Legion here in Outland. It is up to the both of Malfurion and Altruis to now find Illidan here in Outland. It has been more than a month now since Malfurion Stormrage led his forces here in Outland to battle the forces of the Burning Legion and find his own brother. The time has come, at last, for the Archdruid Malfurion to find out about the true fate of Illidan upon facing the dreadlord Mephistroth that lies within the dark dungeon prisons of the Shadowmoon Valley.

The following evening; Malfurion and his forces have finally reached the Shadowmoon Valley. The forces of the Night Elves now stand in front of the sealed gates of the Shadowmoon dungeon prison. The demon hunter Altruis remembers the time when the dreadlord Mephistroth led a vast number of demons and fel orcs to charged inside the very dungeon prisons and free the Pit Lord Magtheridon. This is also where the demon hunter comrade of Altruis, Theras, died upon facing Mephistroth. Now; the forces of the Burning Legion have made the very same dungeon prison building as one of their own strongholds in Outland. According to the fel orc warlock Vorpil; the demon hunter Illidan Stormrage lies somewhere within the dark dungeons. However; Malfurion and Altruis must first face Mephistroth, the same dreadlord who freed Magtheridon within these dungeon prisons, in order to find Illidan. Right then; the Night Elves did not waste any time as they quickly launch huge multiple impaling bolts from the ballistae that they brought to destroy the gates of the Shadowmoon prison. As the gates of the dungeon prison have been shattered into pieces; the Archdruid Malfurion assigns a cadre of elite troops, including Altruis, to come with him inside while the rest of his forces would be left outside the building to watch over the area.

Malfurion and his forces entered the dark cold dungeons of the Shadowmoon prison. The demon hunter Altruis warned his comrades to tread lightly as he is sure that the Legion's forces heavily runs this place. As Malfurion and his forces ventured deeper into the dark halls of the dungeon prisons; they have encountered multiple scattered groups of demons and fel orcs within the every corners of the dark dungeons. The group of Malfurion was able to defeat every single group of demons and fel orcs within the dark prison halls without losing a single troop from their group. Altruis knows the place better than any of them as he leads his comrades down to the deepest and innermost chamber of the prison where the Pit Lord Magtheridon was formerly been chained. As the group of night elves led by Malfurion approached the deepest and innermost chamber; the Archdruid said that he could directly feel the vile unholy presence of the dreadlord Mephistroth. Altruis agreed to the Archdruid as the demon hunter himself could sense the dark demonic aura of Mephistroth lingering somewhere within the deep dungeon halls of the Shadowmoon prison.

Malfurion and his forces continue viciously fighting and slaying every group of enemy troops that they come across within the every corner of the dungeon prisons. Every single demon and fel orc warrior within the Shadowmoon prison building was sure to be killed by the group of the Night Elves led by Malfurion. Not long after; the Night Elven group had finally reached the gate of the innermost dungeon chamber. The demon hunter Altruis then explains to his comrades that behind the gate were the former prison cell of Magtheridon as he directly feel such vile demonic unholy essence within the gate. Right then; the Archdruid and his forces had opened the gate and cautiously entered the innermost shadowed prison chamber wary of the dangers that lurks around them. Suddenly; Malfurion, Altruis and all the other night elves within the group were all truly shocked to what they saw within the chamber. For a few moments; the Night Elves, especially Malfurion and Altruis, have all been in total silence as they were all truly surprised to what they are currently looking at. It has been over a month since the Malfurion Stormrage decided to go all the way from his homeland in Kalimdor to Outland just to find his brother, Illidan Stormrage.

Right in front of the Night Elves; stands a demonic altar. On top of the altar lies the very own warglaives of Illidan. In the middle of the two warglaives; stands an urn that has been sealed by leather cloth. The leather cloth is the very own blindfold worn by Illidan Stormrage ever since he became the very first demon hunter. Finally; the urn that is on top of the demonic altar holds the ashes of Illidan Stormrage himself. At long last; Malfurion Stormrage, Altruis and the other night elves have finally found out about the fate of Illidan. The Night Elves look upon a demonic altar that holds all the remains of the demon hunter Illidan Stormrage, brother of Malfurion Stormrage and the mentor of Altruis. All of the night elves within the room cannot even speak to what they are currently seeing right now. Illidan Stormrage is dead as the dark demonic altar holds all of that only remains of the demon hunter. Altruis could not even express his grief out of disbelief upon seeing his old mentor as nothing more but burnt ashes. The Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage could mutter a single word as he is truly saddened upon finding out the death of his own brother.

After a few moments; the Archdruid Malfurion could only spoke in a silent tone of voice as he apologized to his dead brother of not being able to save him. While looking at the remains of Illidan; the demon hunter Altruis could only mutter the word, master. After a few moments of silence; the Archdruid stated that he was not there during the time his brother needed his help but now, he shall avenge the honorary sacrifice of his own brother. Suddenly, at that very moment; a vile sinister demonic voice sounded out from the shadows. The voice chuckled as it began to speak directly with the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. It was the voice of none other than the dreadlord Mephistroth, the demon who slain Illidan Stormrage at the top of the Main Citadel in Hellfire Peninsula. Mephistroth slyly complimented Malfurion and the night elves of having the courage and will to actually go all the long way to Outland coming from Kalimdor. However; the dreadlord also then called the Archdruid and the other night elves as fools. The dreadlord stated that he was indeed expecting them to come and fall into his death trap that he prepared for them.

Right then; vast groups of powerful demon and fel orcish warriors appeared from out of nowhere and began attacking the group of Malfurion. The Night Elves have no other choice but to fiercely fight for the sake of their survival as they are totally surrounded by the demons and fel orcs. The Night Elves are also completely outnumbered by the troops of Mephistroth. A vicious battle had occurred as Malfurion and his group defend themselves against the forces of the Burning Legion. As the group of Malfurion fully focused their attention upon battling every single demon and fel orc that comes; they were not able to notice the dreadlord Mephistroth who had finally showing himself up in the open. Malfurion and his forces heavily fight against the demons and fel orcs as none of them had even noticed of Mephistroth that was slowly approaching them. Though the Archdruid and his group are able to slay many demons and fel orcs around them; some from the night elven group, however, had already fallen. One of the surviving warriors within the group of Malfurion is a wounded druid of the claw. It is the only remaining druid of the claw within the group of night elves inside the Shadowmoon prison. Right then; the dreadlord Mephistroth used his ultimate spell of Finger of Death upon the druid of the claw. The Finger of Death instantly killed the druid of the claw. Mephistroth then continues to walk towards the group of Malfurion.


	18. Night Elf Campaign - PART XVIII

Upon slowly getting closer; the dreadlord Mephistroth readies his long sharp sword-like claws. Right then; Mephistroth instantly joins the fierce battle as he charges one of the night elf warriors and began attacking using his own strong and powerful demonic skills. The few remaining forces of Malfurion continue fighting against the forces of Mephistroth. The heavy battle had continued on for a little while more as the Night Elves focused upon defeating all the demons and fel orcs around them. It was then only down to a few standing night elven warriors going against what is left of the warriors of Mephistroth. The few remaining troops of Malfurion within his group are already heavily wounded and exhausted but they all continue to fight the equally few remaining demonic troops. Not long after; the battle had finally ended. There were no more demons and fel orcs around as they were all been killed. Though only few night elves within the dungeons have survived; the group of Malfurion has claimed the victor over the forces ruled by the dreadlord.

However; the Archdruid Mafurion noticed that the dreadlord was not around. Due to the vicious battle against the troops of demons and fel orcs; the Night Elves were not able to focus upon the dreadlord Mephistroth during the battle. During the battle; the group of Malfurion gave their full attention upon the troops commanded by the dreadlord that were just continuously spawning out from random halls and corners within the dark dungeons. The dreadlord Mephistroth is still alive as he was able to escape out of the dungeon prisons during the fierce battle. Malfurion Stormrage also noticed that the urn that held the remains of his brother, Illidan, had also been taken away. Only the warglaives of Illidan had been left on the demonic table altar. Malfurion became silent for a few moments as he went on to the table and retrieve the warglaives of his own brother. The Archdruid then made a vow of finding the dreadlord Mephistroth and avenge his own brother.

Right then; one of the few surviving night elven archer within the group noticed that the demon hunter Altruis is also missing. The Archdruid Malfurion then suddenly remembers about Altruis as he looks around his surroundings and confirms that the demon hunter is indeed missing. The demon hunter Altruis is not amongst the dead night elves around the area. None of the remaining night elves, including the Archdruid himself, were able to notice where Altruis had gone during the battle. Malfurion then realizes that Altruis had probably gone to hunt down Mephistroth. The Archdruid commanded his few standing warriors to move out as they must find Altruis and the dreadlord Mephistroth. Just then; one night elven huntress suddenly arrived out of nowhere and began to speak with the Archdruid. The night elf huntress is also part of the group of Malfurion.

The huntress reports that Altruis is in grave danger as the demon hunter is facing Mephistroth as of now. The huntress explains that during the battle; Mephistroth challenged Altruis on a one-on-one fight. However; Mephistroth decided to face Altruis outside of the prisons so the dreadlord quickly went through a backdoor passage that leads out of the dungeons. The huntress added that she quickly followed through as soon as she saw Altruis hunted down Mephistroth through the backdoor passage. Right then; the Archdruid quickly told his group to move out as he asked the huntress to lead the way towards the backdoor passage. The huntress quickly led Malfurion and the other night elves towards the location of the backdoor passage of the Shadowmoon prison. The backdoor passage is not far from the innermost chamber cell of the Shadowmoon dungeons.

Daylight greets the Archdruid Malfurion and his group as they finally reached the backdoor gate and pass through it. The Night Elves was finally been able to exit the Shadowmoon prison. Upon stepping foot back into the open red barrens of the Shadowmoon Valley; the group of Malfurion quickly went on to find Altruis and Mephistroth. The huntress that reported the whereabouts of Altruis continues to lead the way towards the area where the demon hunter and the dreadlord are fighting. Not long after; Malfurion and his group have finally reached the place. However, upon reaching the area; the Archdruid saw that it was already too late. The battle between Altruis and Mephistroth is over. The dreadlord Mephistroth is nowhere to be found, but the demon hunter Altruis is just laying on the ground, heavily wounded and is already on the brink of death. The Archdruid Malfurion and his group then quickly rushed to check on the demon hunter Altruis.

Blood heavily pours out of the chest and mouth of the Altruis as the dreadlord Mephistroth used his sharp sword-like claws to impale the chest of the demon hunter. Altruis is in such pain as he is heavily and desperately breathing. The warglaives of Altruis had been broken into small pieces as the shattered blade had been scattered all of over the ground. Upon the dying weak voice of Altruis; the demon hunter spoke to the Archdruid. Altruis apologized to the Archdruid of failing to defeat Mephistroth. The demon hunter stated that he did everything in his power as he could, but the dreadlord Mephistroth was just stronger and more powerful than him. There are no druids of the claw around to heal the demon hunter as all of those within the group had died during the battles within the Shadowmoon prison. Malfurion decides that he will use his Tranquility spell in order to save Altruis from death. However; the demon hunter told the Archdruid to save energy instead as it is also already too late for him anyway. Altruis knows that his life is about to end.

Upon his dying voice; Altruis told the Archdruid Malfurion that he should not waste any time as they must immediately go through the path that leads to the far eastern forests of Terokkar. The demon hunter stated that it is where dreadlord Mephistroth had run off after his battle with him. Barely breathing; Altruis told Malfurion that Mephistroth must be hunted down and be finished once and for all before the dreadlord could regain much of his strength and powers. Altruis gave his last words to Malfurion as he gave fullest and deepest respect for the Archdruid as much as he respects the brother of the Archdruid, his own mentor, Illidan Stormrage. The dying demon hunter had given his final thanks for the Archdruid and the other night elves for everything that they have done for him and Alandien, especially the honor and wise teachings. For the last words of the demon hunter; Altruis states that he gives his life for the sake of saving his own world and people from the Legion, as well as for the sake of honoring the memory of his mentor, Illidan.

At that moment; the demon hunter ceased to breathe as he is also no longer speaking. The life of the demon hunter Altruis has come to an end. Malfurion and the other night elves had given their respect to the fallen demon hunter as they gave a bow their heads to the lifeless laying body of Altruis. The Archdruid then stated that the sacrifice of Altruis will be put in vain. Malfurion honors Altruis as a good friend and as an honorary selfless hero of not just to his people, but also of Azeroth. Malfurion uses his Entangling Roots spell to dig a deep hole within the ground and cover the body of Altruis with the red soil as a proper honorary burial of the fallen demon hunter.

For a few moments; Malfurion and the other night elves around remain silent as the Archdruid wished upon the Goddess Elune to guide the spirit of Altruis to the light of the hereafter. At that moment; Malfurion remained speechless as fury had filled the heart and mind of the Archdruid. Right then; Malfurion told the surviving warriors within his group to return to the frontal gates of the Shadowmoon prison and reunite with the rest of their other forces. The Archdruid explained that he shall go to the Terokkar forests and face the Mephistroth alone. Malfurion told them that their world of Azeroth has been saved due to such great sacrifices that have been done, but now, he shall face a one last challenge in order to fulfill their mission here in Outland. The Archdruid told his forces that he shall avenge the deaths of his own brother, Illidan, of Altruis and all their other brave comrades who gave their lives upon fighting the evil forces of the Burning Legion. Malfurion states that he shall go to Terokkar forest alone and put an end to the pathetic wretched dreadlord Mephistroth once and for all. Right then; the night elf warriors within the group heeds the words of Shan'do Stormrage as they head back to the front gates of the Shadowmoon prison to reunite with the rest of the other night elves that had been left within that area. The Archdruid did not waste any time as well as he quickly move along and head through the far eastern path.

Some hours later; the Archdruid Malfurion has finally reached the Terokkar forests. Much like the place of Zangarmarsh; the tranquil environment of the Terokkar forests somehow lightens up the mind and spirit of Malfurion, especially after spending so much time in the red dessert plains. Upon stepping foot into the forests; the Archdruid saw other various native creatures within the forests such salamanders, giant fireflies and even basilisks of Draenor. There are also a lot of fel boars and dune worms crawling around the forests. As Malfurion ventures deeper in the forested hills of Terokkar; the Archdruid noticed some dead native creatures around the ground as he also felt a dark corruption within the center of the forests. Malfurion knows that he is getting close to the dreadlord. The Archdruid followed the source of the demonic aura essence within the forests. As the Archdruid continues to march; he noticed that the trees are slowly dying and there are no more wandering creatures around the area. Mephistroth lurks around the shadowed forested hills.

Right then; the vile sinister demonic voice of Mephistroth sounded and spoke to the Archdruid. Mephistroth slyly salutes the will and bravery of the Archdruid of being able to made it this far. The furious Archdruid replied to the dreadlord and stated that it is already over. Malfurion told the dreadlord that the Burning Legion in Outland has already fallen. Malfurion then demanded the dreadlord to show himself up and face him. The dreadlord slyly answered the demand of the Archdruid as teleported himself right in front of Malfurion. Mephistroth and Malfurion seriously looked upon one another with utter fury and hatred showing no fear to one another. Mephistroth stated that Altruis was already the third demon hunter that he killed. The dreadlord then showed the Archdruid the urn that held the remains of Illidan as he stated that among the three; Illidan was the ultimate price. The Archdruid remained silent as he focused upon the upcoming battle. Mephistroth then chuckles as he told Malfurion that bravery was also something Illidan had upon facing him yet it was only death that was waiting for the demon hunter. Mephistroth then showed his sword-like claws upon the Archdruid that was still filled with the blood of Altruis within it.

Malfurion replied to Mephistroth and reminded him that Tichondrius and Anetheron were such stronger and more powerful dreadlords than him yet both of them ended up in death and failure. The statement of Malfurion suddenly made Mephistroth very furious. The Archdruid noted upon Mephistroth that the forces of the Burning Legion have fallen once again and now, he shall finish the job that has been started by his brother, Illidan. The dreadlord stated that they shall see who stands last in the end. Right then; the dreadlord Mephistroth used his Reign of Chaos spell and call upon four mighty infernals down from the sky. Mephistroth then stated that he shall make Malfurion pay for his insolence to the Burning Legion and to his own dreadlord brothers, just as what he had done to Illidan. Right then; Malfurion answered that he shall unite Mephistroth with Tichondrius and Anetheron for them to burn in hell. The Archdruid noted that so long as he and proud race lives; they shall never let Azeroth fall into darkness like what happened to Draenor.

As Malfurion stands still while furiously looking upon Mephistroth and his infernal minions; the ground suddenly begins to tremble. Mephistroth had been surprised with the sudden earthquake within the Terokkar forests as the dreadlord looks upon his surroundings with confusion. After a few moments; the dreadlord Mephistroth now begins to understand the cause of the quake within the forests. Right then; an army of treant warriors arrived at the back of the Archdruid Malfurion. The dreadlord Mephistroth could not believe of what he is seeing as of now. Mephistroth did not realize that the Archdruid Malfurion used his powers to turn many trees into vast groups of treant warriors while marching along the way through the Terokkar forests. Malfurion them made a last statement towards Mephistroth and said that he shall now avenge his brother, Illidan, and finish the job that he started. Right then; Malfurion commanded all of his treants to attack Mephistroth and his demonic infernal minions. The dreadlord then also commands his infernals to destroy all of the walking trees. The fierce battle between Malfurion and Mephistroth has finally begun.

An infernal demon is a lot stronger than a single treant. However; the treants been summoned by Malfurion vastly outnumbers the four infernals of Mephistroth. Due to the vast number of treants around; the Archdruid can attack the dreadlord from a range distance without letting Mephistroth come near him. The army of treants surrounds all four infernals as well as the dreadlord himself. Malfurion also constantly uses his Entangling Roots spell on Mephistroth as additional magical damaging spell as well as to immobilize the dreadlord. Mephistroth could not even go near to the Archdruid as he is not only being totally surrounded by treants attacking him, but also due to the consecutive Entangling Roots spell of Malfurion upon him. The dreadlord could only cast out his Carrion Swarm wave spells and Finger of Death spells to destroy some of the treants around him. The infernal of the dreadlord were also able to crush many of the treants around them. However; one out of the four infernals had already been destroyed and the remaining three are still heavily under attack by the groups of treants. The Archdruid Malfurion is cleverer than Mephistroth had thought. Malfurion purposely did not brought any night elf warriors with him to prevent further deaths in any of his remaining forces. The Archdruid also wants to finish the dreadlord on his own. Malfurion vowed to avenge the death of his brother, Illidan, as well as his good friend Altruis. Now; the Archdruid has the upper hand in the battle due to his own well-thought plan.


	19. Night Elf Campaign - Finale

The battle between Malfurion and Mephistroth continue on for a little while more. Many of the treants of the Archdruid have been destroyed as only few now remain from what was originally an army. On the side of Mephistroth; the dreadlord has only one remaining infernal minion that is fighting for him. The dreadlord Mephistroth has also received so much vicious beatings from the attacks of the Archdruid and his treants upon him. The dreadlord has also used a considerable amount of his mana energies upon battling the treants. On the other hand; the Archdruid had not even been reached by Mephistroth and his infernals. The dreadlord Mephistroth had been greatly weakened by the forceful punishments and attacks that he received, but he is still strong enough to continue fighting. Not only did Mephistroth mistake Malfurion from being a fool, but also the Archdruid is stronger and more powerful than he thought. Mephistroth felt so much rage within him upon being duped by a druid. The dreadlord then cast a last of his Carrion Swarm wave on the remaining treant warriors. The Carrion Swarm wave had destroyed all the remaining treants.

The dreadlord Mephistroth had been drained out of his own mana energies as he is also greatly wounded and weakened upon receiving so much punishment from the Archdruid and his treants. Only one of the four infernals of Mephistroth now stands as it also had received so much beating from the army of treants. The Archdruid Malfurion has not received any direct attacks from the dreadlord and his infernals, but there are no more treants around the area to protect Malfurion. Right then; Mephistroth spoke to Malfurion and praised him as a wise and powerful night elf but the dreadlord then also told Malfurion that there is no more way for him to call backup now. The dreadlord told the Archdruid that now is the time for him to die and follow the fate of Illidan and Altruis. At that moment; Malfurion braced himself for a fierce combat battle. With no treants or night elven warriors around to command; the Archdruid will have to face the dreadlord and his last infernal minion alone. However; the Archdruid has not fully run out of his magical energies yet. Malfurion then casts his Entangling Roots spell upon Mephistroth to immobilize him while the Archdruid went to battle against the last remaining demonic infernal minion of the dreadlord.

Though Malfurion is not a trained skilled warrior like his brother, Illidan; the Archdruid is still able to stand his ground and fight the infernal minion of Mephistroth. The infernal minion is no longer as strong as it used to be when was first been summoned by Mephistroth in the Twisting Nether. The infernal already fought so many treant warriors before facing the Archdruid now. It did not take long when the Archdruid Malfurion had finally destroyed the last infernal minion of the dreadlord. However, at the exact same timing; Mephistroth had finally been freed from the Entangling Roots spell casted upon him. As of now; there are no more treants and infernals around the area. It is now a one-on-one fight between the Archdruid Malfurion and the dreadlord Mephistroth. The Archdruid is not proficient on one-on-one combat fights for he is not a skilled warrior. However, in this case; Malfurion has the upper hand due to the fact that Mephistroth is already heavily weak and wounded. The dreadlord can also no longer cast any of his spells. Both the Archdruid and the dreadlord did not show any fear upon facing one another to the death. A fierce one-on-one combat fight occurred between Malfurion Stormrage and Mephistroth. Little did the dreadlord Mephistroth knew that the Archdruid Malfurion still has one last plan in mind.

Right then; the Archdruid Malfurion casted a one last Entangling Roots spell upon the dreadlord. Mephistroth has once again been immobilized from the druidic spell of Malfurion. Despite the current situation; the dreadlord Mephistroth still had the guts to arrogantly laugh at the Archdruid and call his attacks and spells as futilely feeble. Malfurion remained silent as he then suddenly lowered down his druidic staff. At that very moment; Mephistroth had been surprised to what the Archdruid Malfurion had done next. The Archdruid Malfurion then brought out the warglaives of his own brother, Illidan, which he had retrieved from the Shadowmoon dungeon prison. For the first time; Malfurion wielded the demonic warglaives possessed by his brother for ten thousand years. The dreadlord Mephistroth could not believe to what he is seeing as of now. Mephistroth had totally forgotten about the warglaives that he left in the altar within the Shadowmoon prison.

Malfurion made his last statement to Mephistroth and said that he shall use the very blades of his own brother, Illidan, in which the dreadlord had slain. Right then; the Archdruid did not waste any time as he viciously threw one of Illidan's warglaives towards the immobilized dreadlord. The first warglaive directly hit and fiercely impaled the abdomen of Mephistroth as the blade had pass through his back. Loud growls of pain have come out through the mouth of Mephistroth is as the dreadlord. At that moment; the Entangling Roots spell has finally dissipated out from the dreadlord. However; Mephistroth could no longer even stand and fight to defend himself. The first warglaive is still impaled throughout the body of the dreadlord as demonic blood heavily flows out through the body of Mephistroth. The dreadlord is somehow still alive yet the battle is already over. At long last; Mephistroth has been defeated by the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage.

Mephistroth has fallen down to his knees as the first warglaive is impaled through his own body. The dreadlord Mephistroth looks upon the Archdruid that is now slowly marching towards him. Malfurion then stated that this is the vengeance for all the great sacrifices that he and his people had endured against the forces of the Legion. The Archdruid noted that this shall be a retribution for all of the night elves that have fallen in Outland, for his good friend Altruis, and of course, for the selfless and heroic sacrifice of his own brother, Illidan Stormrage. Right then; Malfurion used the other warglaive within his hand to make a last killing strike at the dreadlord. Malfurion impale the other warglaive of Illidan into the demonic heart of Mephistroth. At that moment; the dreadlord could only make deep loud screams of pain as he would then vanish into groups of tiny bats that flew out of the very essence of Mephistroth leaving his shattered armor remains behind.

Malfurion stands triumphant as he was finally been able to slay Mephistroth. At last; the mission is done as the dreadlord Mephistroth is now dead and the Burning Legion has been defeated in Outland. Malfurion now only recovers the urn, blindfold and the warglaives of his own brother. The victory in Outland represents the retributions of the honorary sacrifices of all the brave noble heroes that gave and attempted to give their lives upon saving their own world from the Legion. Malfurion shall never forget the memory and courage of all the fallen warriors that gave their lives upon fighting the enemy; especially his good friend Altruis and of course, his own brother, Illidan. Holding the remains and the legacy of his own brother; Malfurion intends to rally the rest of his surviving forces in Outland as he now plans to return to their own homeland in Kalimdor.


End file.
